Chronique du sable
by Nefer chan
Summary: La naissance de Gaara est liée à une tragédie. Quels évènements ont conduit au sacrifice de sa mère, et au scellement de Shukaku en lui. Cette histoire retrace la vie de Karura et du Quatrième Kazekage jusqu'à ce jour fatidique.
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Chronique du sable

Auteur : Nefer (moi)

Disclaimer : Les personnages de cette fanfic ne sont pas à moi. Ils sont la propriété de Masashi KISHIMOTO

Commentaire : Avant de commencer cette histoire je me permets une très longue explication sur la genèse de cette fic (je vous rassure vous pouvez directement passer à l'histoire ;p). Depuis un petit moment déjà me trottaient dans la tête plusieurs histoires se déroulant dans l'univers de Naruto, et qui avaient pour but de lever un peu le flou sur certain évènements passés évoqués dans le manga. Toutefois, comme ces histoires concernaient des personnages plus que secondaires et donc peu susceptibles d'intéresser les lecteurs, j'avais d'abord pensé écrire une succession de one-shot rassemblés sous un même titre. Cependant, une fois que j'ai eu commencé l'écriture de ma première histoire je me suis rendue compte qu'elle était trop longue pour un one-shot. J'en ai donc fait une histoire à part entière.

Cette histoire ayant pour protagonistes Karura et le Quatrième Kazekage (les parents de Gaara) a pour but de répondre à cette interrogation : Pourquoi le Quatrième Kazekage a-t-il sacrifié sa propre femme pour sceller Shukaku en Gaara?

Pendant longtemps j'ai pensé que pour être scellé dans un corps humain, un bijuu devait être enfermé dans son hôte au moment de sa naissance, mais que cette opération entraînait la mort de la mère. Ceci pouvait expliquer d'une part (du moins quand on ne connaissait pas encore la vérité) le fait que Naruto soit orphelin de naissance, et d'autre part le fait que le Quatrième Kazekage, qui souhaitait à tout prix rendre sa puissance à Suna, ait décidé de sacrifier sa femme. Il montrait l'exemple en tant que Kazekage en faisant un lourd sacrifice et en plus, l'enfant à naître étant de son sang, il assurait son pouvoir personnel. Toutefois, cette idée a volé en éclat quand plus tard dans l'histoire on a appris que les bijuu pouvaient être scellés à un individu quelque soit son âge (comme le prouve le cas de Killer Bee, Yugito Nii ou même Kushina). Dans ce cas comment Karura est-elle morte? Les chapitres dans lesquels Kushina raconte le jour de sa naissance à Naruto m'ont permis d'établir une nouvelle théorie.

Karura est morte lors du scellement Shukaku en Gaara tout simplement parce qu'elle en était le précédent jinchûriki.

Chiyo explique, lors du sauvetage de Gaara, que lorsqu'on retire à un hôte son bijuu il meurt. Elle explique aussi que c'est elle qui a retiré Shukaku du précédent hôte pour le sceller dans Gaara, donc ce précédent jinchûriki est mort le jour de la naissance de Gaara.

Enfin, il faut savoir que Gaara et Naruto ont énormément de points communs. Ils sont tous deux les troisièmes jinchûriki du bijuu de leur village, tous deux ont pour père le quatrième kage de leur village, ils mesurent toujours exactement la même taille, et dans le databook on apprend aussi qu'ils ont le même hobby. Ainsi, il n'y aurait rien d'étonnant à ce que Karura, comme Kushina, fut une jinchûriki.

Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi le Quatrième a-t-il décidé d'éliminer sa propre femme dont les pouvoirs pouvaient déjà lui servir?

Et bien c'est la question à laquelle j'ai essayé de répondre avec cette fic.

* * *

Un vent violent s'était levé sur le désert de Suna, redessinant le paysage au grès de ses bourrasques furieuses. Ce chaos hurlant était semblable aux sentiments qui traversaient le cœur de Karura.

Aujourd'hui elle allait être maudite. Maudite car son sang lui même était maudit, un cruel héritage venu d'un lointain passé.

En effet, cette fière kunoichi du village du sable, appartenait à la plus ancienne et la plus crainte des familles du lieu, la famille du Moine-Démon Shukaku. D'après les légendes, ce moine corrompu était si diabolique qu'il avait fini par devenir un ikiryō, une âme damnée vivante, le terrible démon à queue Ichibi, rebaptisé de ce fait, par ceux de Suna, Shukaku.

Au prix de nombreuses vies, les ninjas du sable étaient parvenus à l'emprisonner dans une théière sacrée rituelle, et ils le conservèrent tel un trésor maudit, pouvant à la fois leur offrir la gloire et la puissance, mais pouvant à tout moment se retourner contre eux.

La garde de cette relique sacrée fut confiée à la famille du moine, la seule disposant des techniques et d'assez de chakra pour maintenir scellée cette bête furieuse. Mais en raison de cette puissance cette famille fut toujours crainte et haïe, et pour preuve de sa filiation avec le monstre, la tradition imposa à chacun de ses membres de porter un nom de démon.

Karura, le démon qui attise le flot. Un flot de haine, de fureur, de désespoir. Voilà quel était le flot qui la traversait à cet instant, car elle avait été désignée pour être le nouveau jinchûriki de Shukaku. En effet, sa famille n'avait pas qu'un rôle de gardien, elle devait aussi fournir des hôtes capables d'accueillir en leur sein le démon chaque fois le village voulait recourir à sa puissance.

Deux candidats étaient en lice pour cela, elle et son frère Yashamaru. Mais Yashamaru, tout comme le démon dont il tenait son nom, était un être trop doux, et de plus son chakra était faible pour quelqu'un de son rang. Sitôt scellé en lui le démon aurait eu tôt fait de le détruire. Karura ne pouvait pas laisser son petit frère connaître ce terrible sort. Elle était bien plus forte, elle en acceptait donc les conséquences. Pour son village, pour son frère.

Pourtant malgré cette résolution, son âme hurlait à l'injustice. Elle savait que dorénavant, plus que jamais, elle serait crainte et haïe. Plus personne, hormis peut être son frère, ne la verrait comme un être humain. Elle serait une arme, l'arme de Suna.

Bien que sa famille soit dite "maudite", elle avait espéré, comme sa mère ou ses cousines, connaître l'existence d'une simple kunoichi, pouvoir se marier, avoir des enfants...

Mais à présent elle pourrait y faire une croix dessus, le Troisième Kazekage en avait décidé autrement et personne ne voudrait d'un jinchûriki.

Soudain ses réflexions furent interrompues. Malgré la fureur de la tempête elle parvint à distinguer des bruits de pas derrière elle, qui se stoppèrent à quelques mètres dans son dos.

Sans détourner ses yeux de la tempête, elle demanda d'une voix claire:

"C'est l'heure?".

"Oui" fit sobrement une belle voix grave qui l'a fit tressaillir. Elle se retourna vivement.

"Toi? Que…"

Le jeune homme qui se tenait à présent face à elle s'avança de quelques pas. Mince mais musclé, de haute stature, il avait des cheveux châtains courts et pourtant fous, et un regard plus sombre que la nuit.

Karura déglutie, car malgré la froideur de ce regard, malgré l'absence total de sentiment sur le visage du jeune homme, elle s'était toujours sentie irrémédiablement attirée par lui. D'abord captivée par la profondeur de son regard tel un papillon par une flamme, elle se ravisa et baissa les yeux.

Elle ne voulait pas qu'il soit là. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la voit. Elle ne voulait pas être un démon à ses yeux, une arme qu'il ne pourrait jamais désirer si ce n'est pour le pouvoir qu'elle procure.

"Pourquoi es-tu là? Je pensais que ce serait Chiyo sama qui viendrait me chercher."

"C'est ce qui était prévu, mais j'ai insisté pour venir."dit-il simplement et faisant encore un pas vers elle.

Karura se figea lorsque le jeune homme, sans qu'elle s'y attende, lui pris la main. Malgré la peau rêche de ses mains de ninja, ce contact était doux et chaud.

Regardant un instant ces deux mains jointes, elle demanda mélancolique.

"On t'a demandé d'être gentil une dernière fois, avec celle qui s'apprête à devenir un monstre?"

"Non" répondit-il sobrement. Puis, après un instant de silence il reprit "Shukaku ou non, pour moi tu seras toujours Karura. Ca ne change rien."

La jeune femme resta sans voix, et avança mécaniquement lorsque le jeune homme se retourna, lui tenant toujours la main, pour la mener vers son destin.

En silence, main dans la main, ils arrivèrent bientôt face au palais du Kazekage devant lequel les attendaient le Troisième Kazekage et une femme aux cheveux roux, proche de la cinquantaine, Chiyo.

Le jeune homme lâcha la main de Karura, et celle-ci s'avança alors vers les deux dignitaires, sans plus un regard pour lui. Alors qu'elle les avait presque rejoints, des cris se firent entendre d'une ruelle voisine, et enfant déboula à bout de souffle et les larmes aux yeux devant le Kazekage.

« NON, Ne faite pas ça! Je vous interdis de faire du mal à MA SŒUR! » hurla-t-il avant de se jeter sur le chef du village, frappant son torse de ses petits poings chétifs.

"JAMAIS, JAMAIS, je vous laisserai la toucher. Faites ce que vous voulez de moi, mais laissez MA SOEUR!."

Le Kazekage ne baissa même pas son regard sur cet enfant dont les traits habituellement si doux, proche de ceux d'une fille, proche de ceux de sa sœur, étaient à présent déformés par une fureur sans nom.

Sortant de l'ombre des ANBU se jetèrent sur lui afin de l'immobiliser, mais l'enfant comme possédé se débattait violemment les en empêchant, allant même jusqu'à les blesser.

Le regard du jeune homme qui un instant plus tôt avait accompagné Karura s'illumina d'une lueur étrange face à ce spectacle. Ce gamin est vraiment prêt à tout pour sa grande sœur songea-t-il.

Agacée par cette perte de temps, Chiyo s'avança vers l'enfant, et avec une rapidité étonnante lui porta un coup qui le fit tomber inconscient au sol.

« A présent ramenez ce gamin chez lui que je ne l'attende plus geindre! » ordonna-t-elle d'un ton sec aux ANBU.

Karura qui était restée immobile jusqu'alors se permit un regard pour son petit frère, si faible, mais si courageux et dit.

« Je vous en prie, ne soyez pas trop dur avec lui . »

Puis elle reprit son chemin en direction de la salle de scellement. Lorsqu'elle y pénétra, elle fut saisie par l'atmosphère glaciale qui y régnait. Ebizō, le frère de Chiyo les y attendait immobile, le visage fermé, la main posée sur la théière sacrée renfermant le démon.

Il eut un regard froid pour la jeune fille et lui dit de sa voix roque :

« Déshabille-toi et allonge-toi sur la table ». Il désigna vaguement de la main une table rituelle gravée de nombreux sceaux, dont l'apparence froide du marbre fit frissonner Karura.

Elle quitta donc à regret l'épais manteau traditionnel de Suna destiné à la protéger du sable. Mais à vrai dire, bientôt un tel vêtement ne lui serait inutile. Elle allait devenir l'esprit du sable, alors à quoi bon s'en protéger.

Karura posa son manteau, dévoilant sa frêle silhouette d'adolescente tout juste recouverte d'une robe en toile légère. Mais avant de l'ôter à son tour, une pensée la traversa et elle se figea.

Elle parcourue rapidement du regard la salle, pour assurer que le jeune homme qui l'avait accompagné quelques instants plus tôt ne s'y trouvait pas.

Lorsqu'elle eut enfin constaté que l'accès à cette pièce lui avait été refusé, elle reprit avec soulagement et lenteur son effeuillage. Se mettre à nu devant cette bande de vieux barbons ne la dérangeait pas. Elle avait perdu depuis longtemps ce type de pudeur, et de toute façon il ne la voyait que comme un objet, et une poupée ne rougie pas lorsqu'on la déshabille.

Mais savoir ce que lui pourrait penser s'il la voyait en tenue d'Eve cela la torturait. Sans qu'elle sache vraiment pourquoi, face à lui son physique la complexé. Elle aurait aimé être un peu désirable. Pourquoi ? A cause de son regard profond qui l'attirait sans fin? Pourtant lui semblait toujours de marbre face à elle, quoi qu'elle dise, quoi qu'elle fasse.

Il fallait dire qu'en dépit de ses 16 ans tout juste fêtés, son corps ne semblait pas se décider à adopter quelques rondeurs féminines. Ses jambes longues, et fines aboutissaient sur des hanches bien trop étroites à son goût. Et si sa taille était bien dessinée et son ventre plat, ses seins, eux, ressemblaient dramatiquement à deux œufs au plat.

S'il l'avait vu ainsi, aurait il eut ce petit sourire en coin accompagné d'un rire moqueur qu'il lui adressait parfois lorsqu'il devait lui venir en aide au court d'une mission parce qu'elle avait fait une erreur de débutant. Ou pire… Peut être, qu'une fois de plus il serait resté impassible, la mettant cette fois-ci véritablement à nu de son regard, et la laissant là comme une âme à l'abandon.

Elle frissonna. Puis se hâta vers la table. Qu'on en finisse une bonne fois pour toute.

Elle s'allongea. Chiyo et Ebizō se placèrent au dessus d'elle, tandis qu'aux coins de la salle, des medicaux-nin commençaient déjà à former les signes d'invocation de sceaux.

Karura sentit deux mains se poser délicatement autour de son crâne, comme si l'on cherchait à lui caresser les cheveux. Elle redressa son regard et croisa celui du Troisième Kazekage qui lui sourirait gentiment.

« Maître ?… »

« Ne craint rien Karura, nous te protégerons… Je te mentirais en disant que cela ne te fera pas mal, mais nous allons procéder au scellement le plus rapidement possible afin de te t'épargner de trop grandes douleurs. »

Karura hocha la tête puis serra les dents. C'est la dernière chose dont elle se souvint avant qu'une douleur terrible ne l'envahissement et qu'elle ne perde connaissance.

Alors que son corps demeurait inconscient, son âme, elle, fut projetée dans un nouveau monde. Devant elle se dressait un démon gigantesque, un Tanuki de sable, dont l'aura malfaisante envahissait toute chose.

« Voici donc mon nouvel hôte dit-il sarcastique. Pensent-ils vraiment qu'une chose aussi chétive pourra me retenir. »

Il s'avança vivement vers Karura, avec un sourire maléfique.

« Je vais te dévorer gamine, et après je détruirai ce village et tout ce qui se dressera sur mon chemin »

Il éclata de rire.

Karura elle, demeura plus que sérieuse. Elle était peut être frêle et chétive, mais elle avait été choisie car elle était la plus apte à accueillir le démon. Elle avait été formée depuis son plus jeune pour ça et ce démon ne l'impressionné pas. Elle était une kunoichi de Suna, un village connu pour la dureté de son enseignement, pour ses ninjas qui ne connaissaient pas la peur. A vrai dire, la seule chose qui l'impressionné dans ce monde était un regard sombre insondable. Mais le regard démoniaque de ce démon là n'avait rien avoir avec.

Aussi la jeune fille, loin de reculer, s'avança vers Shukaku, avec un sourire sadique aux lèvres, qui contrastait étrangement avec la grande douceur de son visage.

« Tu te trompes Shukaku. A présent tu es à moi. Ta force et la mienne, tu seras mon esclave dévoué et obéissant, et tu me serviras moi et Suna. »

Shukaku ressentit alors le puissant chakra de la jeune fille et comprit qu'il était en danger, mais de pouvant fuir de ce monde en huis clos, il se retrouva bientôt prisonnier du chakra de la jeune fille.

Puis il y eut comme un grand flash et Karura reprit doucement connaissance.

Elle ouvrit les yeux. Devant elle, face au plafond d'un blanc immaculé de sa chambre d'hôpital, dansaient des particules de sable. La jeune fille plissa les yeux. Elle sentait vibrer en elle ces minuscules grains de sable, elle les sentait virevolter autour d'elle au grès de sa volonté. Bien que toujours vaseuse, elle se concentra sur les sensations nouvelles qui envahissaient son corps. Elle ne sentait pas uniquement les particules de sable présent dans cette petite pièce. Non. Elle sentait le désert tout entier qui l'entouré. En se concentrant plus encore elle pouvait sentir le sable qui glissait lentement le long des dunes, celui porté par le vent. Une vie intense, un pouvoir incroyable qui parcourait tout son être, un feu dévorant qui consumait ses veines et la rendait ivre.

Face à cet afflux de sensations nouvelles et inattendues sa respiration s'accéléra. Elle ferma les yeux et se mis à haleter, cherchant désespérément à reprendre son souffle. Puis, comme possédait, elle finit par gémir. Un gémissement entre la peur et le plaisir que lui procurait son nouveau pouvoir. Il fallait qu'elle reprenne le contrôle où elle se ferait submerger.

Elle ouvrir les yeux, et bloqua son souffle. Elle se redressa vivement et courut vers la salle de bain. Il fallait qu'elle se passe de l'eau sur le visage.

Le contact glacé du liquide sur son épiderme finit de la réveiller et elle reprit tout contrôle sur sa personne. Elle redressa doucement la tête et son regard croisa son reflet dans le miroir.

Son visage était bien plus pale que d'habitude, pourtant ses joues elles étaient rougies. Elle contempla ses traits fins, son regard bleu-vert, beaucoup trop doux pour une kunoichi et ses cheveux désordonnés d'un blond cendré.

Soudain elle sursauta, lorsqu'un autre visage apparu dans le miroir. Elle n'osa pas se retourner.

« Encore toi » se contenta-t-elle de dire.

« Que regardes-tu avec tant d'attention? » demanda le jeune homme sans relever la phrase précédente de Karura. « Tu cherches à voir si une queue de Tanuki n'a pas poussé dans ton dos ?» fit-il, moqueur.

« Pourquoi es-tu là? Pourquoi est-ce toi qui es venu me chercher tout à l'heure? Que veux-tu? » demanda-t-elle amère.

« Rien. Je ne veux rien. Je dois simplement t'informer que le Kazekage se chargera dorénavant de ton entraînement, et qu'il t'accompagnera dans tes premières missions en tant que jinchûriki. »

« Je sais déjà tout ça. » dit elle lasse. « Tu peux à présent disposer. »

« Ce que tu ne sais pas par contre, c'est que le Troisième, en accord avec le Conseil des Sages, a décidé qu'une fois ta formation terminée, ce serait moi qui ferai équipe avec toi, et qui me chargerai de t'encadrer. »

Cette fois ci Karura se retourna vivement, plantant ses yeux bleus-verts plein d'étonnement dans ceux impassibles du jeune homme.

« Pourquoi? Pourquoi le Conseil a-t-il prit une telle décision. Les jinchûriki sont des armes, ils sont largement assez puissants pour accomplir des missions de rang S sans l'aide d'autre ninja. Tu ne seras qu'une gêne pour moi à présent. Alors pourquoi? Le Kazekage et le Conseil me pensent t'ils infidèle à Suna? » demanda-t-elle partagée entre la nervosité et la colère.

« Non, sinon ils n'auraient pas scellé leur atout majeur en toi. Ils pensent juste que tu es jeune et que les jinchûriki de Shukaku sont souvent instables, et raison des insomnies provoquées par l'esprit du sable. Ils ont pensé qu'il te fallait un canaliseur, quelqu'un qui puisse te stopper si tu venais à perdre le contrôle. C'est pour ça qu'ils ont fait appel à moi. »

« C'est stupide! Hurla presque Karura. Je ne vois pas en quoi tu pourrais me canaliser. Ils auraient mieux fait de faire appel à un membre de ma famille pour cela. A mon frère par exemple. »

« Il est tenace, mais faible dit-il. Incapable d'être un bon jinchûriki , il est aussi inapte à être un bon soutien. » sa réplique était cinglante, son ton cassant. Il finit froidement en énonçant : « Le Conseil a demandé mon concours car nous avons souvent travaillé en équipe et que notre binôme fonctionne bien. »

Karura baissa les yeux. C'est vrai il avait souvent fait équipe lorsqu'elle était humain, mais à présent elle ne l'était plus. Si elle perdait le contrôle de Shukaku il était la dernière personne qu'elle voulait à ses côtés. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la voit comme ça. Mais un ordre du Conseil était un ordre définitif. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang avant de dire.

« Bien qu'il en soit ainsi. »

Elle redressa timidement ses yeux vers lui. Il la fixait de ses yeux noirs et froids. Impassible, comme toujours il resta un moment à la regarder comme s'il cherchait à la sonder.

Karura sentait la nervosité monter en elle, et le sable présent dans la salle, sensible à ce fort sentiment virevoltait de plus belle. Pourtant elle ne voulait pas baisser les yeux. Ou peut être ne le pouvait-elle pas en raison de la trop forte attraction magnétique qu'exerçait sur elle le regard de son camarade.

C'est finalement lui qui finit enfin par tourner les talons en décrétant « Je vais prévenir Chiyo Sama que tu es réveillée. »

Karura souffla de soulagement et les grains de sable retombèrent mollement au sol.

Cependant, alors qu'il franchissait déjà la porte, lorsqu'il entendit ce soupir, le jeune homme se ravisa et revint prêt de l'adolescente.

Il pencha son visage à quelque centimètre de celui de la jeune fille, qui, de surprise, en eut le souffle coupé. Il lui murmura alors à l'oreille de sa belle voix grave. « Toutefois, si tu continues à gémir de la sorte il est probable qu'il me faille à mon tour un « canaliseur »…

Le souffle calme et régulier de sa respiration chatouilla un instant la nuque de Karura avant qu'il ne redresse. A cet instant, lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent elle vit dans ses yeux une lueur étrange qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas.

…surtout si tu continues à te promener dans cette tenue. » finit-il cette fois-ci un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

Karura baissa ses yeux sur sa tenue et constata qu'elle portait une simple chemise de nuit d'hôpital dont le tissu blanc transparent dévoilait plus qu'il ne cachait. Rouge de honte elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même, s'accroupissant au sol.

Son camarade éclata de rire avant de quitter définitivement la place.

Il l'avait entendu! Il l'avait entendu et peut être même vu lorsqu'elle avait gémi allongée sur son lit envahie par les sensations nouvelles que lui procurait le sable. Quelle honte! Qu'allait-il penser d'elle maintenant? Elle cacha son visage entre ses mains. En plus, il l'avait vu dans une tenue des plus inappropriée. Elle n'oserait plus jamais le regarder dans les yeux!

« Toutefois, si tu continues à gémir de la sorte il est probable qu'il me faille à mon tour un « canaliseur »… »

Les mots du jeune homme lui revinrent à l'esprit. Avait-il dit ça pour se moquer d'elle? Le pensait-il vraiment? Et que signifiait cette lueur dans ses yeux?

Quoiqu'il en soit à nouveau, comme avec le pouvoir de l'esprit du sable, son sang se mit à bouillir dans ses veines. Une étincelle et elle s'embrasserait, elle en était sûre.


	2. Chapter 2

Titre : Chronique du sable

Auteur : Nefer (moi)

Disclaimer : Les personnages de cette fanfic ne sont pas à moi. Ils sont la propriété de Masashi KISHIMOTO

Commentaire : Je pensais mettre plus de choses dans ce second chapitre et en finir avec la partie sur l'adolescence du Quatrième Kazekage et de Karura, mais en fait j'ai pour très gros défaut de trop m'étaler. Du coup, plutôt que de faire un chapitre sans fin j'ai décidé de le scinder en deux (j'aurais définitivement pas pu faire un one-shot de cette histoire).

Vous remarquerez que je ne nomme jamais le Quatrième Kazekage, c'est parce que dans le manga on ne donne jamais son nom, et que je n'ai pas eu envie d'en inventer un pour l'occasion. Peut être qu'avant la fin de cette fiction il en gagnera un, vu qu'en ce moment le Quatrième est de retour dans les prépublications de Naruto, mais en attendant, il en reste dépourvu.

* * *

Comme elle l'avait prévu, le comportement des habitants de Suna changea du tout au tout, vis à vis d'elle, à partir du moment où elle devint l'hôte du démon Shukaku.

Dans la rue, les gens changeaient de trottoir en l'apercevant ou rentraient se réfugier chez eux. Les mères de famille cachaient leurs enfants, et plus aucuns de ses anciens amis ou compagnons de combat ne lui adressaient la parole.

Son univers se réduisait au cercle très fermé du Troisième Kazekage et de son petit frère, Yashamaru. D'ailleurs le malheureux se retrouva de ce fait de corvée obligatoire de courses, les commerçants refusant d'approcher sa sœur et encore plus de lui vendre de la nourriture.

Pourtant, malgré ce rejet de la part du peuple qu'elle servait, et pour lequel elle avait accepté de devenir une arme, un monstre, Karura était moins malheureuse que ce qu'elle avait pensé. Elle ne sentait qu'un vide; ni colère, ni tristesse, ni haine, juste du vide et de l'indifférence.

Elle passait ses rares moments de repos en compagnie de son petit frère avec qui elle avait toujours eu une relation fusionnelle et puis, la journée durant, elle s'entraînait en compagnie du Troisième. Il était toujours gentil et aimable avec elle. Tous deux progressaient de concert. Elle apprenait à maîtriser le sable, et lui développait sa nouvelle technique de maîtrise de la limaille de fer reproduisant les mouvements du sable grâce à ses dons de magnétisme. Ils devinrent rapidement très forts, et les missions de rang S qu'ils exécutèrent ensemble leur values bientôt une terrible renommée dans le monde des shinobi.

Suna était à l'apogée de sa gloire, les ennemis tremblaient à la simple mention du nom du village, et y réfléchissaient à deux fois avant de s'attaquer à cette nation dotée d'un tel Kage et d'un jinchûriki de ce talent. Même Iwa, l'ennemi héréditaire, faisait à présent profil bas.

Très vite, en raison de sa très bonne maîtrise du sable, le Troisième et le Conseil des Anciens décidèrent que Karura était à présent prête à accomplir ses missions sans l'aide du Kazekage. Après tout, laisser ensembles deux combattants aussi forts sur le même front était, au niveau stratégique, une perte de puissance.

Karura commença donc ses missions en compagnie de son « canaliseur ».

Lui.

Elle ne l'avait plus revu depuis le jour où elle était devenue une jinchûriki, pas même croisé dans un couloir, et les premières missions qu'ils firent ensembles se déroulèrent dans un silence de mort. Il était froid et distant et les rares regards qu'il portait sur elle étaient plus sombres que jamais. C'est à partir de ce moment qu'elle sentit le poids d'être l'hôte de Shukaku.

« Shukaku ou non, pour moi tu seras toujours Karura. Ca ne change rien. » Lui avait-il dit.

Pffffff quel beau mensonge. Son regard était identique à celui des autres habitants de Suna. Il devait la haïr, et cette simple constatation suffisait à transformer le vide, l'absence de sentiments qu'elle ressentait jusqu'à présent en une plaie vive. Elle souffrait en sachant qu'elle ne pourrait rien faire contre cela. Elle souffrait parce qu'il était la seule personne de qui elle aurait souhaité garder l'amitié, ou même sans aller jusqu'à l'amitié, au moins la camaraderie.

Elle avait envie de hurler. Tu parles d'un canaliseur, depuis qu'elle l'avait revu, jamais elle n'avait eu autant de mal à se canaliser.

Mais elle se devait de rester concentrée, car sinon la bête en elle prendrait le dessus et elle deviendrait un danger pour Suna mais aussi pour elle-même.

Aussi avant de partir pour une nouvelle mission en sa compagnie aux frontières de Suna, elle prit la peine de passer une heure en compagnie de son petit frère pour se relaxer.

« Ca ne va pas grande sœur ? » Avait de suite remarqué Yashamaru.

« Si, si ne t'en fait pas » avait-elle faussement sourit.

Alors l'enfant la pris doucement dans ses bras, déposant un baiser sur ses cheveux blonds cendrés et il chuchota.

« Grande Sœur, je vais devenir fort, pour devenir très vite ton équipier, et tu n'auras plus jamais à souffrir. »

Karura se sentit apaisée. Elle aimait énormément son petit frère. Et c'est l'esprit plus serein qu'elle partit affronter le regard noir de son camarade qui l'attendait devant les portes de Suna, pour leur nouvelle mission.

Ils marchèrent un long moment dans le désert, sans un mot avant d'arriver à la lisière du Pays du Vent.

« On a signalé un déploiement des troupes d'Iwa dans le secteur, donc à partir de maintenant nous devons nous montrer particulièrement vigilant » dit le jeune homme d'un ton monocorde.

Mais pour toute réponse il vit Karura qui fixait l'horizon.

« Qu'y a t'il ?» demanda-t-il

« Une tempête de sable est en train de se lever, elle se dirige droit sur nous. »

Le jeune homme regarda à son tour l'horizon, mais ne vit rien. Les habitants de Suna, pouvait détecter un changement de temps dans le désert, plus vite que personne, mais leurs capacités restaient malgré tout bien moindres que celles d'un individu possédé par l'esprit du sable.

Karura reprit sa route mais son compagnon la stoppa.

« Où vas-tu? »

« Je reprends la route, souviens-toi nous avons pour mission de localiser les troupes d'Iwa infiltrées sur notre territoire et de les stopper. »

« Certes, mais n'est-ce pas toi qui viens de dire aussi qu'une tempête se levait? »

« Oui, et une violente. Mais tu sais avec mon bouclier de sable je ne crains plus ce genre d'intempérie »

« Toi peut être, mais moi oui.»

« Il va de soi que je te protégerai aussi. » Ironisa-t-elle.

« Tu dépenseras inutilement ton chakra à maintenir ce bouclier pour deux, et puis, même protégé, notre progression au milieu de la tempête risque d'être longue et laborieuse. Si nous croisons des ennemis par la suite nous serons affaiblis avant même de les avoir affrontés. Cherchons plutôt un abri.»

« Mais…protesta Karura, que fais-tu des troupes d'Iwa . »

« Si des ninjas de Suna ne peuvent pas se déplacer en raison d'une tempête, cela signifie que personne ne le peu. »

Karura savait qu'il avait raison, mais rester en tête-à-tête avec lui en attendant que la tempête se calme ne l'enchantait guère. Elle ne voulait pas avoir à affronter son silence et ses yeux noirs qui l'attirés toujours autant.

Déjà le vent se levait caressant le visage de Karura et faisant voler ses cheveux. Alors qu'elle était perdue dans ses réflexions, le jeune homme lui prit la main. Elle sursauta à ce contact. Il ne lui avait pas pris la main, ni même touchée, depuis le jour où elle était devenue une jinchûriki.

Sans la regarder et avançant dans une direction qu'il semblait connaître, il dit « Il y a par là-bas un piton rocheux, nous y trouverons très probablement une grotte où nous abriter. Et peut être même nos ennemis » ironisa-t-il.

Quand ils parvinrent enfin à la grotte, un vent violent hurlait déjà à leurs oreilles, et la tempête de sable qu'il soulevait, empêchant toute visibilité, leur aurait déjà lacérée la peau sans le bouclier protecteur de Karura.

Le jeune homme fit rentrer la jinchûriki la première dans la grotte, puis y pénétra à son tour avant d'en calfeutrer l'entrée.

« Ca devrait aller » finit-il par dire avant de s'asseoir prés de Karura et d'allumer un feu.

Ils restèrent une heure sans parler, les yeux fixés sur l'âtre qui crépitait, chacun perdu dans ses pensées, avant que Karura ne craque.

« Mais quand cette tempête prendra-t-elle fin? On va pas rester ici éternellement! »

« Du calme, il faut parfois faire preuve de patiente. » Ironisa son compagnon. Il lui servit une tasse d'un thé qu'il était en train de faire chauffer.

« Tiens » dit-il en lui tendant la tasse « Ca te calmera les nerfs »

Karura resta d'abord immobile fixant la tasse comme interloquée, puis avec humeur elle dit.

« Je n'en veux pas de ta tasse de thé! »

« Irritable? Tes humeurs seraient-elle liées au temps? » Demanda-t-il sarcastique.

« Mes humeurs vont très bien, je veux juste que tu arrêtes d'essayer de faire ami-ami avec moi, tout ça parce qu'on est coincé ici. Je ne t'ai rien demandé ».

La surprise se lut dans les yeux sombres du jeune homme, puis son regard devint sérieux. Il demanda d'une voix douce presque inquiète.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Karura? »

Karura le regarda, surprise, droit dans les yeux. Il la fixait de ses beaux yeux noirs impassibles, cherchant à la sonder. Karura détourna vivement la tête. Le regard posé sur le sol elle semblait au bord des larmes.

Le jeune homme se rapprocha d'elle, et réitéra sa question.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Karura? »

Elle garda les yeux rivés sur le sol. « Karura, regarde-moi » dit-il d'une voix presque suppliante. Puis devant le refus de bouger de la jeune fille il l'a saisi délicatement au menton et la força à tourner son visage vers lui.

« Regarde-moi » fit -il avec douceur.

Avec lenteur elle retourna ses yeux bleus/verts vers lui.

« Karura ai-je dit ou fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas. Pourquoi dis-tu que je ne dois pas faire ami-ami avec toi. Ne le sommes nous pas? Amis? »

« Bien sur que non! Tu es comme tous les autres. Tu me détestes. Alors arrête de mentir! Arrête de faire semblant, même si c'est le Conseil qui te l'a demandé pour pas que je sois instable. Parce qu'au final, ça me fait encore plus mal. » Elle se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang pour s'empêcher de pleurer. Elle ne voulait pas flancher devant lui. Quel pathétique spectacle pour un monstre comme elle.

« Karura… » Sa main qui maintenait encore le menton de la jeune fille remonta le long de sa joue, et de son pouce il caressa la naissance de son œil comme s'il essuyait une larme invisible.

« Karura, jamais le Conseil ne m'a dicté une conduite à avoir envers toi. De plus, je ne t'ai jamais détestée. Je croyais t'avoir déjà dit que tu serais toujours la même Karura à mes yeux. Le bijuu n'y change rien. »

« MENSONGE! » Cria-t-elle. « Tu me vois comme un monstre et me méprise. »

« Non » le regard qu'il lui adressa était profond et sincère. Karura s'en trouva déstabilisée car malgré ses efforts pour y déceler le mensonge et l'hypocrisie, dont elle était devenue une habituée, elle ne vit que l'éclat serein de la vérité.

Paniquée, elle se défendit « Tu n'es jamais venu me voir après qu'ils aient scellé Shukaku en moi. Et même à présent que nous faisons équipe, tu es froid avec moi et ne me parle jamais. »

Le jeune homme souffla de lassitude : « Karura, lorsque tu étais en formation avec le Troisième, tout contact avec toi a été interdit par le Conseil. Et depuis que nous sommes en équipe nous ne nous voyons que dans le cadre de nos missions. Nous sommes des ninjas, dois-je te le rappeler. Nous nous devons d'accomplir notre mission au mieux et au plus vite, nous ne sommes pas là pour tenir salon. »

« Est-ce une raison pour être si froid? » Elle détourna à nouveau son regard et d'une voix presque inaudible dit « Ca fait 6 mois que je suis le jinchûriki de Shukaku, 6 mois que plus personne ne me parle. On ne s'adresse à moi que pour me donner froidement des ordres. Je sais que les ninjas sont formés pour faire abstraction de leurs sentiments. Je sais que je suis un monstre aux yeux de tous, mais est-ce si inconcevable que malgré tout parfois je puisse ressentir le besoin de sentir un peu de chaleur humaine? »

« Non » Un faible sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du jeune homme qui continuait de lui caresser doucement la joue.

Karura ferma les yeux et inclina la tête sur le côté comme pour profiter un peu plus de ce doux contact.

« Karura » murmura-t-il. Elle entrouvrit les yeux. Il fit glisser sa main derrière la nuque de la jeune fille, l'attira plus prêt de lui et déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres.

Karura, surprise, demeura immobile, son cœur faisant un bond dans sa poitrine. Le jeune homme posa à nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes, cette fois-ci le baiser se fit plus soutenu et ne semblait plus aussi chaste.

Inconsciemment elle avait toujours rêvé de ce contact doux et chaud, sans jamais pouvoir se l'avouer et Karura s'appliqua donc à lui rendre ce baiser, son cœur battant la chamade.

Elle sentit alors la main de son compagnon, toujours placée sur sa nuque, la masser doucement, avant n'entreprendre une longue et lente descente le long de son dos en une caresse.

Les pensées de Karura se bousculaient dans sa tête, et elle sentait le sang cogner violemment à ses tempes. Que lui prenait-il tout à coup ? D'abord il est froid et distant et voilà qu'il s'enflamme. Faisait-il ça uniquement pour la calmer, parce qu'une fois bâillonnée de ses baisers, il n'avait plus à entendre ses jérémiades. Le Conseil, lui avait peut être conseillé de la manipuler grâce à ses sentiments. Non. Il avait dit que le Conseil ne lui imposait rien, et il était sincère. Elle sentit la main de son compagnon, descendre le long de la cambrure de son dos, avant se s'immobiliser sur ses fesses. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine, et elle déglutit un peu trop bruyamment à son goût.

Peut être que tout simplement le jeune homme avait des besoins impérieux. Elle avait entendu dire que les garçons à l'adolescence, du fait des hormones, avaient de gros besoins sexuels. Peut être était-ce pour ça, en raison de toutes ces missions qu'ils enchaînaient sans un instant de répit, qu'il portait soudainement attention à elle. Il devait chercher à combler un besoin, avant de retrouver une petite amie « normale » une fois de retour à Suna. Car vu ses mains expertes il ne faisait aucun doute pour Karura que son compagnon avait déjà serré dans ses bras d'autres filles.

Elle frissonna et sentiment étrange lui enserrant le coeur, puis elle sentit la main du jeune homme passer sous son haut, caressant lentement son ventre. Un nouvel afflux sanguin vint marteler les tempes de Karura, colorant ses joues déjà rouges, d'un éclat écarlate.

Elle, par contre, n'avait aucune expérience. Sans être particulièrement prude, à 16 ans elle n'avait encore jamais ne serait-ce qu'embrassé un garçon avant maintenant.

Elle sentit la main du jeune homme reprendre sa progression, remontant le long de sa taille.

Ca allait vite, tout allait trop vite. Elle n'avait pas le temps d'analyser posément la situation. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là en si peu de temps ? Que devait-elle faire? Tout à coup une vision traversa son esprit. Elle se revit nue dans la salle du scellement, et se rappela ses complexes vis-à-vis de son physique de gamine attardée. Il ne pouvait pas la voir ainsi, il allait se moquer d'elle.

D'un coup elle se figea lorsqu'elle sentit le pouce de son compagnon caresser son sein droit.

Karura ne bougeait plus, ne respirait plus, elle demeura raide et tendue. Le jeune homme stoppa net toute caresse et s'écartant très légèrement son visage de celui de la jeune fille, il lui dit :

« Karura, si tu ne veux pas il faut me le dire maintenant et j'arrêterai… »

Le son de cette belle voix grave ramena Karura à la réalité. Que voulait-elle vraiment? Oui, elle avait envie de lui. Elle en avait toujours eu envie depuis leur première rencontre, même si elle s'imaginait cette envie moins physique que ça. Elle avait toujours espéré qu'il daigne porter un peu son regard sur elle, et peut être aussi qu'à son tour il la désirerait. Donc oui, elle voulait ça, mais…

« Ce n'est pas ça. Je voudrais… »bafouilla t'elle. « Mais je… », elle rougit. « Je n'ai rien physiquement pour plaire et je …je…JE SUIS PLATE COMME UNE LIMANDE. » Hurla t'elle sans vraiment le vouloir. Rouge de honte elle baissa la tête pour fixer ses mains.

Mi-surpris, mi-amusé, le jeune homme lui adressa un sourire narquois. « Il est vrai qu'à ce niveau là tu n'es pas très dotée. »

Karura se renfrogna, rougissant de plus belle, mais le jeune homme reprit la parole, cette fois-ci le visage très sérieux : « Mais Karura, quant à savoir si tu plais ou non j'en suis, il me semble, seul juge.»

D'un mouvement ample il abaissa les bretelles du haut de Karura qui glissa le long de son buste la dévoilant à ses yeux. Il la fixait de ses yeux sombres, impénétrables. Elle tremblait, se sentant plus vulnérable que jamais, mais malgré tout il tendit sa main vers son sein, le prenant avec douceur. Le contact de cette main chaude sur sa poitrine était si doux qu'elle se détendit un peu, malgré sa nervosité et la peur de la moquerie qui l'étreignait. Elle attendait que le jugement du jeune homme tombe tel un couperet.

Pourtant aucun rictus moqueur ne sembla se dessiner sur son visage. Au contraire il semblait concentré sur le galbé du sein de Karura qui épousait parfaitement le creux de sa main. Il se pencha alors vers elle et lui murmura à l'oreille.

« Karura, tu es parfaite. »

Le cœur de la jeune fille battit à tout rompre et sa respiration s'accéléra. Il la bascula doucement en arrière et lui dit « A présent je te le demande pour la dernière fois, veux-tu que je m'arrête? Il faut me le dire maintenant, car après je ne m'arrêterai plus. »

Rouge et d'abord bien incapable de parler, elle remua ses mains devant elle, puis articula avec difficulté: « Je veux que tu continues. »

Alors le jeune homme reprit son étreinte, la couvrant de baisers et de caresses. Les émotions étaient vives dans le cœur de Karura. Il n'avait pas fui en la voyant, il ne s'était pas non plus moqué. Et à présent, comme dans ses rêves les plus fous, il la désirait.

Le sable présent dans la grotte virevoltait autour du couple dont l'ombre des ébats projetée par le feu de camps dessinait sur les murs dessins mouvants.

On avait un jour dit à Karura que les premières fois étaient douloureuses pour les filles, mais elle, la jinchûriki, ne connaissait plus la douleur, même pour ce genre de chose. Sûrement était-ce dû au bijuu en elle. La seule chose que ressentit Karura ce fut du bonheur, un bonheur qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé connaître.

Plus tard alors qu'elle reprenait son souffle, elle s'allongea prés de lui, posant sa tête sur son torse et se laissant bercer par les battements de son cœur, alors qu'il lui caressait doucement les cheveux sans un mot.

On dit souvent que les possédés par l'esprit du sable souffrent d'insomnie, et il est vrai que malgré la bonne osmose qui existait entre la jinchûriki et Shukaku, elle dormait bien moins qu'avant. Pourtant là, bien au chaud contre cet homme elle ne tarda pas à plonger dans les bras de Morphée.

Combien de temps dormit-elle ? Elle ne saurait dire, mais encore ensuquée elle sentit une main la secouer vigoureusement.

Elle ouvrit les yeux sur l'homme debout devant elle qui la surplombait de toute sa hauteur.

« Le vent commence à tomber, c'est le moment. » Les yeux de son compagnon avaient repris leur expression froide et dure. Le visage impassible, il se retourna en direction de l'entrée de la grotte alors que Karura se rhabillait prestement.

Karura le rejoint. Le vent soufflait toujours à l'extérieur, mais rien n'infranchissable pour des ninjas du sable.

« Nous allons profiter des conditions météorologiques qui nous sont favorables par rapport aux ninjas d'Iwa. Tu vas tenter de les détecter avec ta maîtrise du sable. »

Puis il avança sans un regard pour elle. Karura, le suivit, et malgré sa froideur elle ne pu s'empêcher de sourire.


	3. Chapter 3

Titre : Chronique du sable

Auteur : Nefer (moi)

Disclaimer : Les personnages de cette fanfic ne sont pas à moi. Ils sont la propriété de Masashi KISHIMOTO

Commentaire : Voilà le chapitre qui en finit avec l'adolescence de Karura et du Quatrième Kazekage, après on aura le droit à un bond dans le temps.

Pour ce chapitre je voulais faire exprimer pas mal de sentiments à Karura, mais en fait je ne suis pas très satisfaite du résultat. C'est vraiment un exercice difficile que de vouloir retranscrire avec des mots des sentiments. Et si dans ma tête les émotions que je voulais faire exprimer à Karura étaient très claires, ce n'est pas le cas une fois couché sur le papier.

Ca c'est aussi parce que je n'ai pas de dons pour l'écriture. Mais ça ne m'empêche pas d'aimer raconter des histoires.

Voilà bonne lecture quand même

* * *

Après sa mission à la frontière, contre les troupes d'Iwa, la vie reprit son cours habituel pour Karura. Il ne lui parla pas de ce qui s'était passé entre eux, et se contenta de reprendre son attitude froide et distante. Cependant son comportement ne dérangeait absolument pas Karura. Bien au contraire elle en fut d'abord rassurée. Elle avait craint, au lendemain de cette affaire, qu'il lui dise qu'ils avaient fait, là, la plus belle erreur de leur vie, ou qu'il se moque d'elle après cela, à cause de son physique, de sa « prestation » lors de leurs ébats, ou mille autres choses désagréables qui auraient pu gâcher le merveilleux souvenir qu'elle gardait de ce moment. Et puis il l'avait désiré l'espace d'un instant et c'était plus qu'elle n'en avait rêvé, plus que ce qu'elle pouvait espérer, elle, la jinchûriki.

Il avait prouvé son soutien, en lui apportant au moment où elle le réclamait à corps et à cri, un peu de chaleur humaine

Ainsi, Karura reprit sa vie d'hôte de Shukaku, gardant le souvenir sa petite incartade comme le plus précieux des trésors et, comblée, elle ne demanda plus rien estimant avoir enfin réalisé son vœu le plus cher. Sa relation avec ce garçon impassible au regard si froid en fut définitivement apaisée.

Enfin c'est ce qu'elle pensa dans un premier temps. Puis un jour, au cours d'une longue mission sur un territoire ennemi, alors qu'ils prenaient du repos dans une auberge le masque du jeune homme tomba à nouveau.

Ses yeux noirs arborèrent la même étrange flamme qu'elle avait pu observer dans la grotte lors de la tempête, et avec la même douceur qu'alors, avec la même attention, mais avec un émoi toujours nouveau, lui et Karura couchèrent à nouveau ensemble.

Puis comme la fois précédente, une fois la nuit passée, le jeune homme reprit son masque froid et impassible, sans un mot pour ce qu'ils avaient fait quelques heures auparavant.

Ce rituel se répéta par la suite de nombreuses fois. A chaque fois qu'ils partaient en mission longue et qu'ils pouvaient s'accorder un moment de répit, ils couchaient ensemble, cherchant cette chaleur apaisante et reposante de l'autre, sans après promis ni juré. Et pour Karura ça n'avait pas la moindre importance, elle aimait juste savoir que cette chaleur lui était destinée à elle et à elle seule à ce moment là.

Elle était plus comblée que jamais, et les instances du village, qui ignorait l'existence de ces relations, se félicitèrent d'avoir choisi une jinchûriki si stable et performante.

Pourtant, on dit souvent que lorsqu'on comble un besoin et nouveau apparaît, et Karura bien que jinchûriki, ne dérogeait pas à la règle.

Au début, avide de chaleur humaine, elle insistait juste un peu auprès du Troisième Kazekage pour obtenir des missions longues dans l'espoir de pouvoir peut être à nouveau partager un moment d'intimité avec son coéquipier, puis peu à peu en dépit de la plus grande régularité de leur relation elle sentit un vide, un trouble. Quelque chose ne la satisfaisait plus, mais elle ne savait pas quoi. Elle avait continuellement comme une sensation de manque sans savoir pourquoi. Un nouveau désir était né en elle mais qu'elle ne parvenait à identifier.

Alors qu'ils rentraient une fois de plus d'une de leurs nombreuses missions, marchant silencieusement au milieu du désert, Karura redressa la tête pour observer la belle silhouette du jeune homme qui se tenait une dizaine de pas devant elle.

Pourquoi ce trouble ? Pensa-t-elle. Qu'est ce que je peux bien pouvoir attendre de plus de lui ? Rien, après tout je n'en ai pas le droit. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si je ne pouvais plus le voir et qu'il puisse me manquer. On passe quasiment toutes nos journées ensembles, depuis que nous formons la plus efficace des équipes de Suna. Nous sommes en perpétuellement envoyés en mission. Je ne me rappelle même plus de la dernière fois où nous avons eu droit à un jour de repos.

Une lumière se fit dans la tête de Karura. Soudain, elle se souvint que la première fois qu'ils avaient couché ensembles, elle s'était demandée s'il ne faisait pas ça à cause de ses hormones qui le poussait à coucher avec la première fille qu'il avait sous la main, même s'il s'agit d'une maudite jinchîriki. Si tel était le cas, le pauvre n'avait effectivement pas trop le temps d'aller voir ailleurs vu leur emploi du temps chargé. Peut être était-ce pour ça qu'ils avaient de plus en plus de relations. Peut être aussi que c'était pour ça qu'il ne lui parlait jamais après leurs ébats. Ca n'était qu'un plan cul comme un autre, pas besoin de faire de grand sentiment sur ça.

Et alors ? Se demanda à elle-même Karura. Où est le problème ? Je profite de sa chaleur qui me fait tant défaut, et lui comble ses besoins primaires, c'est du donnant-donnant. Il n'y a pas de quoi en faire un plat. Pourtant malgré ce raisonnement digne d'une femme d'expérience désabusée, Karura demeurait une jeune fille de 16 ans vivant sa première expérience auprès d'un homme, avec tout le trouble et l'émoi qui en résulte. Ainsi malgré cette réflexion désabusée, en son for intérieur elle n'était toujours pas satisfaite, car ce n'était toujours pas ça la réponse à son problème.

Toujours à sa réflexion elle se demanda si lorsqu'enfin il aurait droit à du repos, il irait voir d'autres jeunes filles. C'était juste là de la curiosité, pas de la jalousie, enfin elle le pensait. Peut être qu'au fond si elle sentait ce vide, cette appréhension, c'était parce elle était frustrée, sachant que cette relation ne durerait pas éternellement. Le Kage, ou le Conseil, finirait par conclure qu'elle peut se débrouiller seule et alors, elle devrait se contenter de le voir de loin, sans jamais lui parler, vu que de toute façon ils ne se parlaient déjà pas, mais surtout sans plus pouvoir le toucher.

Cela l'attrista et elle se demanda, « Lorsque le Kazekage nous séparera viendra t'il encore me voir de temps en temps pour me prendre de ses bras ? Que suis-je pour lui ? »

Elle écarquilla les yeux. Voilà la raison de son trouble. Elle ne connaissait pas la nature exacte de leur relation. Elle ne savait pas ce que son compagnon pensait d'elle, et son âme malgré ses bonnes résolutions criait, non hurlait son désir de connaître le fond de sa pensée.

Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est ce que cela pouvait bien changer à leur relation ? Rien sans doute. Mais elle, elle…

Elle réalisa alors qu'elle l'aimait. Bien sur elle l'avait toujours aimé depuis le premier jour…Non, ce n'était alors qu'une simple attirance, un désir. Mais à présent, après tout ce temps passé en sa compagnie, malgré son silence, malgré les regards noirs qu'il pouvait lui lancer, elle en était sure elle aimait cet homme de tout son être, à la folie. Et cet amour apportait avec lui cette question muette qui l'a rongée sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive ; Quels sont ses sentiments pour moi?

Karura n'attendait pas en retour de l'amour, elle ne pouvait pas exiger ça de lui. Non elle voulait juste connaître la nature de cette relation, afin de pouvoir se construire et avancer. Même si elle devait en avoir le cœur brisé.

Karura s'immobilisa et d'une petite voix caverneuse elle appela son coéquipier :

« Dis ?»

Le jeune homme se stoppa à son tour, puis sans se retourner inclina la tête en signe d'écoute en émettant un petit « Hum ? » Sonore.

« Je voulais savoir, quelle est la nature de notre relation ? » Sitôt avait-elle ouvert la bouche qu'elle le regretta. Comment avait-elle fait pour laisser le flot de ses pensées prendre le contrôle de son corps jusqu'à lui faire ouvrir la bouche ? Elle rougit qu'allait-il penser. Elle rougit d'autant plus lorsqu'elle vit le jeune homme se retourner vers elle, la fixant de ses yeux noirs et froids qui lui transperçaient l'âme.

Mais à présent qu'elle s'était lancée autant finir. Aussi avec un effort sur humain pour le pas bégayer, elle dit.

« Euh…c'est à dire…Est-ce que tu couches avec moi parce que…euh… je suis la seule personne du sexe opposé à disposition, ou est ce que… » Elle baissa les yeux et déglutit bien incapable de continuer. Il releva ses yeux bleus/vert sur le jeune homme qui les bras croisés, gardait un silence menaçant, et la transperçait de ses yeux noirs teintés d'énervement, comme si elle lui faisait perdre son temps.

Non mais vraiment, que lui passait-il par la tête de l'embêter avec ça, jamais elle n'aurait du ouvrir la bouche et honteuse elle secoua ses mains en signe de négation.

« Laisse tomber, je sais pas ce qui m'a prise de te demander ça. » Elle baissa à nouveau la tête comme pour dissimuler sa gêne et ses rougeurs et avança à grandes enjambées afin de s'éloigner le plus rapidement possible du jeune homme qui lui restait immobile.

Alors qu'elle le dépassait enfin, elle sentit une main puissante la retenir par le bras, et la forcer à se retourner vers lui.

« Pfffff, Karura » fit-il avec agacement. Karura se figea, il allait être désagréable, il allait lui briser le cœur et elle ne pourrait s'en prendre qu'à elle-même d'avoir cherché à obtenir du jeune homme une réponse à la nature de leur relation, au lieu de se contenter sagement du bonheur que lui apporter leur mode de fonctionnement actuel.

« Karura » , reprit-il d'une voix plus douce, bien que toujours lasse, en portant tendrement une main sur la joue de la jeune fille pour la caresser.

« Tu as raison nous devons mettre les choses à plat tous les deux. »

« Je… »

« Chut » fit-il autoritaire « Tais-toi et laisse moi parler! Je sais que je suis dur avec toi Karura, et que je ne suis certainement pas le compagnon idéal, mais sache qu'à aucun moment je n'ai couché avec toi. »

« Que… » Fit Karura interloquée, mais le jeune homme la bâillonna de sa main.

« Karura je n'ai jamais couché avec toi, je t'ai fait l'amour.»

La jeune fille en avait le souffle coupé. Contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait une seconde auparavant il ne faisait pas un dénie de leur relation, non, c'était…C'était une…déclaration? Elle avait bien sur espéré qu'il ait des sentiments pour elle, mais n'avait jamais eu l'audace de ne serait-ce que formuler pour elle-même la pensée qu'il puisse « l'aimer? »

« Tu sais, tu es la seule fille à qui j'ai fait l'amour et la seule avec qui j'ai envi de le faire. Aussi je ne te permets plus de penser que tu ne puisses être pour moi qu'un défouloir sexuel, j'ai trop de respect pour toi pour agir comme ça et si je t'ai donné cette impression je t'en demande pardon. »

Karura sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux sous le coup de l'émotion. Jamais le garçon n'avait été aussi loquasse avec elle, jamais il n'avait exprimé autant de chose. Son beau regard noir si profond la happait toute entière. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et demanda d'une voix étouffée.

« C'est vrai? Je peux vraiment… » Elle n'arriva pas à finir sa phrase. Ca y est petit à petit elle sentait le vide se combler en elle. C'était cela qu'elle souhaitait, plus seulement être désirée par lui, mais aussi aimée. Il la serra contre lui.

« Crois-tu que si tu n'étais pas spéciale à mes yeux, je ferais une chose aussi risquée et insensée? »lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille

« Risquée? » Interrogea la jeune fille.

« Je te rappelle que tu es l'arme de Suna qui lui doit obéissance, et moi je suis juste sensé être ton garde-fou, pas ton amant. Si les instances dirigeantes de Suna apprenaient que j'ai des relations intimes avec leur joujou, tu penses bien que ça en serait fini de ma carrière de ninja et peut être même de ma vie. On ne vole pas impunément le bien d'autrui. Je risque gros dans cette relation, aussi je m'efforce de ne jamais nous trahir. Sinon je risque de devoir renoncer à mes rêves. »

« Tes rêves? Quels sont-ils? »Interrogea la jeune fille avide d'en savoir plus sur l'homme qu'elle aimait.

« Je souhaite faire partie des membres dirigeants de notre village, et peut être même un jour, atteindre mon but ultime, être Kazekage à mon tour. »

D'abord surprise, Karura réfléchit un instant. Puis elle se pencha vers le jeune homme pour l'embrasser. C'était la première fois qu'elle l'embrassait de son initiative. Puis elle recula son visage et lui adressa un magnifique sourire.

« Je t'y aiderai, ça sera ça mon but à moi. Je vais faire de toi un membre du Conseil, comme ça tu franchiras la première marche de ton ascension. »

« Hum, ricana ironiquement le jeune homme. Je vois mal comment tu vas m'obtenir ce genre de poste alors que le plus jeune membre du Conseil doit avoir dans les 40ans, qu'ils n'ont pour moi aucune considération, et qu'ils ne te voient toi que comme un objet de pouvoir entre leurs mains et que donc je doute qu'ils écoutent tes petites requêtes. »

« Tu me fais confiance? » demanda-t-elle simplement

« Bien sur »

« Même si je fais quelque chose d'insensé? » fit-elle énigmatique

« Je te fais confiance. »

« Alors, je m'engage à porter au sommet l'homme que j'aime de toute mon âme » Elle avait dit ça sans rougir, sans un trouble.

Le jeune homme sourit, calculateur. Karura, avait réagi comme il l'avait espéré, et elle allait l'aider à atteindre son objectif.

Quant à Karura, à présent, elle connaissait la nature de leur relation, et elle avait aussi un nouveau but dans la vie. Elle défendrait cet amour envers et contre tous, et pour cela elle avait un plan.

* * *

Sitôt rentrés de leur mission, après le débriefing, et avant qu'on ne les envoie à nouveau sur le champ de bataille, Karura partit pour l'hôpital de Suna.

Il était temps pour elle de passer à l'action, de prendre sa vie en main, ne plus être une simple jinchûriki bien dressée et obéissante. Elle avait un plan, et ce plan commençait avec un entretien avec Chiyo-Sama.

Lorsqu'elle vit l'hôte de Shukaku pénétrer dans son bureau, Chiyo leva un sourcil interrogateur.

Les possédés par l'esprit du sable ne venaient jamais à l'hôpital, pour la simple et bonne raison que leur bouclier de sable constituait une défense ultime les protégeant leur vie durant de toute souffrance physique.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici? » demanda la femme rousse.

« J'ai besoin d'une consultation. » répondit Karura faussement intimidé et innocente.

Chiyo écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Quelqu'un lors de la dernière mission de la jinchûriki serait-il parvenu à émailler sa défense?

« Tu es blessée? » interrogea-t-elle intriguée.

« Non. »

« Malade? » se hasarda Chiyo sachant cela parfaitement impossible en raison des capacités auto-régénérantes du bijuu.

« Non. Euh Chiyo-Sama, je souhaiterais pouvoir prendre dorénavant la pilule contraceptive. »

Chiyo hoqueta de surprise, alors que Karura restait impassible, elle avait eu un bon maître en la matière. En fait, elle était plus que satisfaite de la réaction de l'ancienne du Conseil.

Chiyo, sceptique, demanda alors à Karura de s'allonger sur la table afin de procéder à un examen gynécologique.

« Pas de doute possible, pensa Chiyo, après un rapide examen. Elle n'est plus vierge. Quant à savoir qui l'a dépucelé, il ne faut pas être grand clerc pour le deviner »

Chiyo se massa les tempes et dit à Karura qu'elle pouvait disposer, qu'elle lui préparerait l'ordonnance souhaitée.

Sitôt la jeune fille sortie de son bureau, la douairière se précipita hors de l'hôpital en direction du Palais du Kazekage. Le Conseil devait être réuni au plus vite, il en allait de leur pouvoir et de la sécurité de Suna.

Un peu plus tard dans l'après midi un ANBU vint chercher Karura pour une convocation exceptionnelle face au Conseil et au Troisième Kazekage revenu précipitamment d'une mission diplomatique pour l'occasion. Karura sourit. Ca y est les choses étaient en place. Il fallait qu'elle joue serré. Un faux pas et elle se condamnerait, elle, mais lui aussi.

Elle pénétra dans la salle du Conseil, une grande salle ronde au fond de laquelle trônaient, majestueuses, les statues des Trois Kazekage s'étant succédés à la tête du village caché de Suna.

Une table ronde se dressait au centre de la salle autour de laquelle étaient assis tous les membres du Conseil au grand complet, ainsi le Troisième Kazekage.

Debout devant la table, droit et immobile, les bras croisés dans le dos, se tenait déjà le compagnon de Karura.

L'ANBU fit signe à Karura d'avancer et celle-ci alla se placer au côté de son coéquipier, sans un regard pour lui. Lui même ne bougea pas d'un centimètre, le port de tête haut, et ses yeux noirs impassibles posés sur l'assemblée qui lui faisait face.

« Bien, cette séance peut à présent commencer. » fit de sa belle voix forte le Kazekage.

« J'imagine que vous vous doutez déjà de la raison de cette convocation. » dit-il aux deux adolescents.

Mais Karura faussement innocente dit « Non, Seigneur Sandaime. Peut être pourriez-vous éclaircir ce point. »

« Ne nous prend pas pour des imbéciles, espèce de monstre ! » s'emporta Shigueru le doyen des membres du Conseil, un vieil homme acariâtre de 85 ans.

Aucun des deux adolescents ne sourcilla, et le Kazekage fit signe au vieil homme de se calmer avant de reprendre calmement son explication.

« Nous sommes ici, Karura, car d'après un examen de Chiyo-sama, il semblerait que tu ne sois plus vierge. Sachant que les seuls hommes que tu fréquentes sont ton petit frère de 10 ans, et ton coéquipier de 17 ans, tu comprendras que nous n'avons aucun mal à imaginer qui peut être ton partenaire. »

Le Kazekage tourna un bref instant son regard vers le jeune homme. Toujours immobile, il affrontait inflexible le regard désapprobateur des membres du Conseil sans laisser transparaître la moindre émotion qui aurait pu le trahir.

Karura elle s'avait que c'était maintenant que tout allait se jouer. Elle ne devait pas fléchir, après tout s'était elle-même, de sa propre initiative, et sans en prévenir son coéquipier, qui les avait jetés dans la gueule du loup.

« Maître, puis-je savoir en quoi ma virginité peut intéresser le Conseil ? » elle était calme, il fallait qu'elle les fasse craquer.

Shuigueru s'emporta à nouveau « Parce que tu es notre arme, une arme soumise à NOS ORDRES ! Ne crois pas pouvoir disposer de ta vie comme tu l'entends. Et toi, sale gamin manipulateur et arriviste, fit t'il en tendant dans la direction du jeune son doigt décharné mais menaçant, ne pense pas pouvoir faire tienne la puissance de Suna. »

« Votre puissance est-elle si vacillante que vous pensez la perdre avec un simple dépucelage. » demanda ironique Karura en défiant du regard le vieux barbon.

« Comme oses-tu ? » s'insurgea Ebizô

« Non contente d'être un monstre, tu es aussi stupide et immature. Manipuler un individu en jouant avec ses sentiments pour obtenir ce que l'on veut de lui est une technique de base. Ton partenaire se joue de toi pour profiter de ta puissance». affirma Shigueru.

« Si j'admets avoir perdu ma virginité je dois tout même avouer que je suis loin ne m'y connaître autant que vous en matière de prostitution. » Attaqua-t-elle.

Une rumeur outrée se fit entendre dans l'assemblée.

« Voyez-vous, dit Shigueru en s'adressa à ses confrères, voilà déjà qu'elle se rebelle contre nous. Pour qui se prend-elle ce monstre, je ne comprends même pas pourquoi on l'a autorisé à prendre la parole en ce lieu sacré. » Il se tourna à nouveau vers le jeune homme « Et toi, toujours aussi sournois tu ne dis rien. Je vous avez bien dit depuis le début qu'il fallait se méfier de lui. Il est certes incroyablement doué, mais c'est un manipulateur. La façon dont il essaie de s'approprier notre jinchûriki le prouve. »

Le jeune homme ne répondit rien une fois de plus, mais le Troisième Kazekage devina une lueur d'amusement dans son œil. Le vieil homme et ses cris d'indignation ne l'impressionnés pas le moins du monde. A vrai dire, pour lui il était déjà d'un temps passé et révolu qui s'accrochait désespérément de ses mains crochus au fantôme de son pouvoir passé, mais qui avait déjà un pied dans la tombe.

«Si vous avez tellement peur de lui, et de son influence sur moi, alors prenez le à vos côtés en tant que membre du Conseil, ainsi vous pourrez le surveiller à loisir et limiter son pouvoir. » dit fourbement Karura.

« Comment oses-tu, petite insolente. Crois-tu pouvoir nous dicter notre conduite, tout ça parce que ton amant t'a soufflé de le faire. Nous allons définitivement stopper ses ambitions en le bannissant du village. » Vociféra le vieil homme.

« Vous vous sépareriez d'un de vos meilleur ninja sans même savoir si oui ou non il est coupable du crime dont vous l'accusez ? Je pensais le Conseil de Suna meilleur stratège »

« Pardon ? » fit Ebizô interloqué.

« D'abord, je ne crois pas avoir à un seul moment confirmé que c'était lui qui m'avait fait perdre ma virginité. Bien que nous passions beaucoup de temps ensemble du fait des missions, lorsque je rentre à Suna j'ai aussi une vie. Et enfin, rien ne prouve qu'il cherche à m'influencer. »

«Pourtant pour ce dernier point ma jolie Karura, pensa le Kazekage, c'est une certitude. Il ne te l'avouera jamais, mais c'est pour cela qu'il s'est rapproché de toi ». Il regarda encore du coin de l'œil le jeune homme. Bien qu'il soit sûrement le seul à pouvoir le voir, le Kazekage voyait parfaitement briller la flamme de l'ambition dans les yeux du jeune jonin. Il connaissait bien cette lueur pour l'avoir lui même eu dans les yeux dans sa jeunesse, et à vrai dire cela ne lui déplaisait pas. Quand il lui avait confié le soin d'être le binôme de la jeune fille, il savait pertinemment qu'il mettait entre la main d'un jeune homme plein d'ambition une pièce majeure. La reine de l'échiquier, la pièce la plus puissante. Il voulait voir comme ce dernier allait en tirer partie, et il n'en était pas déçu. Le jeune homme avait retourné contre le Conseil leur précieuse arme, et n'avait plus qu'à attendre patiemment et silencieusement qu'elle mène cette lutte de pouvoir pour lui.

Le troisième Kazekage trouva cela admirable. Karura avait-elle conscience de ça ? Il ne pensait pas la jeune fille totalement dupe. Et puis malgré cela il ne doutait pas non plus de l'attirance réciproque que pouvait éprouver l'un pour l'autre les deux adolescents. Sûrement avaient-ils conclut qu'il valait mieux joindre l'utile à l'agréable.

« Quand bien même, reprit Karura. N'est-il pas mieux avec vous que contre vous ? »

« Sandaime-sama, combien de temps encore allez-vous permettre à ce monstre de s'exprimer ici ? » demanda irrité Shigueru.

Toujours calme au milieu de son conseil en furie, le Kazekage affirma qu'il souhaitait entendre ce que son jinchûriki avait à dire.

« Maître, mon partenaire est un jonin émérite, fidèle à Suna, qui n'a jamais démérité. Pourquoi vouloir le bannir pour de pareilles futilités. Si votre Conseil est composé de pleutres, changez-en et prenez un peu de sang neuf et courageux. »

« Elle a du répondant cette petite ricana Chiyo, sous le regard désapprobateur du reste du Conseil. »

« Maître, de plus je dois rajouter que lui et moi formons un binôme. S'il doit partir, alors je le suivrais. »

« COMMENT OSES-TU, Hurla Ebizô. Sache petite que nous t'avons faite, nous t'avons donnée ton pouvoir, et nous pouvons te le reprendre à tout moment! »

« Vraiment? J'ai souvenir que les candidats au « poste de jinchûriki » n'étaient pas nombreux lorsque vous avez cherché un hôte à Shukaku. Vous pouvez, il est vrai, me tuer, mais premièrement il faudrait que vous y parveniez, dit-elle avec une lueur de défis dans les yeux, et deuxièmement je doute que l'autre et unique candidat possible, mon frère, vous serve gentiment si vous m'éliminez. »

Les membres du Conseil pâlirent.

« Nous avons vécu de nombreuses années sans sceller le bijuu dans qui que ce soit. Nous attendrons l'arrivée un nouvel hôte avec plus de plomb dans la tête. » Affirma Shigueru.

« Je pense qu'Iwa sera ravis d'apprendre la nouvelle. Leurs ninjas qui ont tant de mal actuellement à maintenir leurs positions face à nous, accueilleront avec plaisir le fait que nous sabordions nous-même. Je suis sure qu'ils seront parfaitement tirer partie de la disparition de deux des plus puissants éléments de Suna. Vous le savez parfaitement, dans le monde ninja l'équilibre des forces se joue à peu de chose, et la perte d'un seul ninja peut nous faire passer en position de faiblesse. »

Les Anciens graissèrent des dents. Il fallait qu'ils réagissent, car l'autorité suprême de ce village se trouvait en difficulté face à une gamine. Mais ils n'en eurent pas le temps.

« Tu as très bien parlé, Karura » intervint enfin le Troisième Kazekage. «Je crois que j'ai face à moi les deux éléments les plus prometteurs du village. Je vais donc suivre ton conseil et l'intégrer au sein de mon Conseil, mais pas seulement lui, toi aussi. »

Le jeune homme sourit victorieux. Karura était une bonne oratrice, il devait l'admettre, et elle avait obtenu du Kazekage bien plus qu'il ne l'avait espéré.

« Vous déraisonnez Sandaime-sama! » s'insurgea Shigueru.

« Pas le moins du monde. Ils seront tous deux de très bons membres du Conseil, et de plus, il est vrai qu'ici nous serons plus à même de les surveiller si vraiment vous craignez à ce point leur fougue. Mais je n'ai aucune raison de les condamner alors qu'ils sont les plus fidèles serviteurs de Suna, comme ils l'ont prouvé à de nombreuses reprises ces derniers mois. De plus, Maître Shigueru, et cela est valable pour tous les membres de ce Conseil, je ne veux plus attendre le mot « monstre » associé à ma protégé. »

« Mais, nous, membres du Conseil, exigeons au moins qu'ils soient séparés » joua le tout pour le tout Ebizô.

« N'avez-vous jamais était amoureux Ebizô-sama? demanda le Kazekage. Il faut bien que jeunesse se passe. Mais, à partir de maintenant Karura effectuera ses missions seule. Vous voilà rassurez? A présent, fit il à l'adresse des deux adolescents, vous pouvez disposer. Votre intronisation aura lieu dans une semaine, en attendant je vous accorde une semaine de repos vous l'avez bien mérité. »

Les deux jeunes gens saluèrent respectueusement l'assemblée, et sortirent de la pièce, ou le débat entre le Kazekage et ses conseillers allait encore se poursuivre durant de longues heures.

Une fois, la porte passée, Karura souffla d'épuisement. Puis elle se redressa et adressa à son compagnon un petit sourire malicieux. « Première étape franchie partenaire. »

« Hum sourire t'il à son tour. Le Conseil n'est pas prêt de nous le pardonner. Pourtant le spectacle valait le coup d'œil fit-il légèrement rêveur. »

« Comme quoi, tu as eu raison d'avoir confiance en moi. Avoues-tu pensais pas que je parviendrais si vite à t'obtenir cette promotion. »Dit elle en riant de joie enfin délivrée du stress de cette assemblée.

« En fait, ce que je ne pensais surtout pas c'est que tu irais crier sur tous les toits que nous couchions ensemble. »

« Nous faisons l'amour » rectifia-t-elle avec un clin d'œil malicieux.

« Ne me tente pas » dit-il avec cette flamme dans ses yeux noirs qu'elle aimait tant.

« Je vois pas pourquoi je m'en priverais, j'ai bien travaillé pour toi. J'ai droit à une récompense ».

Elle commença à avancer vers la sortie du bâtiment en riant.

« Karura », l'interpela d'une voix sérieuse le jeune homme.

Elle se retourna vers lui, et il lui lança un objet qu'elle saisit au vol.

Elle ouvrit la main afin d'en connaître le contenu. Une petite balle de fils de soie aux jolis motifs colorés.

« Une temari? » s'étonna la jeune fille.

« Ca porte bonheur, et celle-ci renferme un vœu pour la Nouvel Année. Quelle te protège toujours Karura. »

Il s'avança et prit la main de la jeune fille dans la sienne.

« Rentrons. On a bien mérité un peu de repos. »

« Merci » murmura Karura avant d'incliner sa tête sur la solide épaule du jeune homme puis, toujours main dans la main ils quittèrent le palais du Kazekage.


	4. Chapter 4

Titre : Chronique du sable

Auteur : Nefer (moi)

Disclaimer : Les personnages de cette fanfic ne sont pas à moi. Ils sont la propriété de Masashi KISHIMOTO

* * *

Six années s'étaient écoulées depuis le coup de poker de Karura qui leur avait permis à elle, mais surtout à son compagnon, d'intégrer le Conseil des Anciens.

Elle était à présent une jeune femme de 22 ans, qui bien qu'ayant conservée ses traits si doux de petite fille, avait enfin développé quelques rondeurs féminines, finissant de la rendre belle.

Karura était aussi et surtout devenue une kunoichi émérite dont la renommée dépassait les frontières et dont la simple évocation du nom pouvait suffire à provoquer de la peur chez ses adversaires. Elle montrait aussi de remarquables prédispositions pour la politique et la diplomatie, et ce, bien que chacun de ses choix en la matière furent motivés par le soutien aux avancées stratégiques de l'homme qu'elle aimait afin de lui faire atteindre le sommet de la hiérarchie.

D'ailleurs leur relation n'avait jamais cessé de se renforcer au fil des années, les liant d'un amour et d'une complicité bien réels.

Bien qu'une fois devenus membres du Conseil de Suna, conformément à la volonté des Anciens, ils n'avaient plus eu l'occasion de faire équipe sur le terrain, ils étaient devenus des partenaires dans leur vie politique et intime, et avaient fini par se marier un an plus tôt.

Karura devait se l'avouer, bien que jinchûriki, elle était heureuse et comblée et n'aurait échangé sa vie actuelle contre rien au monde.

Quant à lui, il avait aussi gravi bien des étapes. Ninja de très très grand talent, il était parvenu très jeune à prendre le poste très convoité de chef suprême du corps de ANBU, ce qui lui valu d'intégrer le groupe d'élite du Conseil de Pairs, membres du Conseil de Suna chargés des relations diplomatiques directes avec le daimyo du Pays du Vent. Ses membres, en cas de décès du Kazekage, étaient chargés d'orienter du choix du daimyo pour la désignation de son successeur, ce qui leur conférait un pouvoir de premier ordre.

En devenant membre du Conseil des Pairs, le nouveau chef des ANBU avait récupéré le siège de son principal adversaire politique, Shigueru, le vieil homme étant mort deux ans auparavant.

L'aura du jeune couple était d'autant plus grande que Suna était à l'apogée de sa gloire. Le village comptait un nombre impressionnant de ninjas de renoms. Le Troisième Kazekage et la Grande Chiyo bien sur, la jinchûriki Karura , le chef des ANBU, mais aussi d'autres légendes telle Pakura et son puissant Kekkei Genkai. Tous ses êtres d'exceptions avaient placé Suna sur un piédestal, qui lui permettait de faire la pluie et le beau temps sur l'échiquier géopolitique du monde des shinobi.

La seule ombre à ce tableau idyllique était la disparition, certain pensait la désertion, trois mois auparavant du petit-fils de Chiyo-Sama, Sasori du Sable Rouge, un petit prodige sans égale dans l'art des marionnettes, techniques si chère à Suna.

Le Troisième et Chiyo l'avaient fait chercher en vain. Mais pour l'heure le devenir de ce jeune homme préoccupait peu Karura.

Les premiers rayons de l'aube nimbaient la ville du désert de couleurs ocres rougeoyantes et réchauffaient doucement ses ruelles ombragées refroidies par les nuits glaciales typiques de la région.

Ces heures, bien que très matinales, étaient les préférées des habitants du lieu, car bientôt un soleil de plomb s'abattrait sur la ville.

Karura traversait les ruelles de Suna déjà en effervescence, pleines de marchants et de bonnes ménagères faisant leurs courses ou d'enfants qui jouaient avant d'aller à l'école. Des odeurs d'épices, de fruits, de viandes saturées l'air, et les rues se paraient de leurs plus belles couleurs.

Karura sourit. Pour beaucoup de gens extérieurs à Suna, cette ville ressemblait à l'Enfer sur terre en raison de son architecture étrange, de son climat si rude et de ses habitants aussi durs que le pays dans lequel ils vivaient, mais elle, s'y sentait vraiment chez elle et heureuse. A ses yeux le spectacle des rues de sa ville pleine de vie valait tout l'or du monde.

Elle bifurqua et entra dans un quartier un peu en retrait de la ville. C'était le lieu qui l'avait vu naître et où elle conservait tous ses souvenirs d'enfance. Elle pouvait s'y mouvoir les yeux fermés. Elle passa sous un vieux portique puis pénétra dans l'un des immeubles qui faisait l'angle, grimpant les marches à l'intérieur trois par trois.

Arrivée devant une porte du troisième étage, joyeuse elle tambourina bruyamment à la porte.

« Yashamaru, Yashamaru, ouvre-moi petit frère. »

Un bruit se fit entendre dans l'appartement et le dit Yashamaru ouvrit prestement la porte.

« Karura? Tu es bien matinale, Grande Sœur. Quel bon vent t'amène? » Demanda-t-il le sourire aux lèvres à la simple vue de sa sœur adorée.

« Héhéhé » se contenta-t-elle de ricaner avant de s'engouffrer sans autre forme de procès dans l'appartement.

« Tu ne m'offres pas à boire? » Demanda-t-elle toujours joyeuse et le sourire aux lèvres.

Perplexe Yashamaru s'exécuta.

« Si bien sur, attends une minute, justement j'avais du thé sur le feu. »

Il revint bientôt avec deux tasses de thé et les posa sur la table à laquelle sa sœur avait déjà pris place, avant de s'asseoir en face de cette dernière.

« Alors? » Questionna-t-il curieux, mais lui aussi souriant face à la bonne humeur de sa sœur.

« Yashamaru, tu es mon petit frère adoré, alors je voulais que tu sois le premier au courant. »

Le jeune médical-nin ne dit rien, mais la joie de sa sœur lui laissait présager de la suite de la nouvelle.

Karura sourit de toutes ses dents et annonça d'une traite « Je suis enceinte, Yashamaru. Tu te rends compte? Je vais avoir un bébé. »

Bien qu'il se soit préparé à ce genre d'annonce depuis le mariage de sa sœur, Yashamaru resta un moment immobile, avant de se ressaisir, d'abandonner sa tasse et de se précipiter sur sa sœur pour la serrer dans ses bras.

« Félicitation Grande Sœur. Je suis vraiment heureux pour toi. » Dit-il avec un grand sourire sincère, mais il ne put s'empêcher de rajouter narquois « J'ai bien cru que vous ne me feriez jamais de petit-neveu. Après un an de mariage il était temps. Pourtant habituellement, vous n'êtes pas les derniers à vous adonner à « l'activité de fabrication des bébés » ».

« Yashamaru! » Fit faussement outrée Karura en portant une petite tape sur le crâne de son frère, puis elle éclata de rire.

Le rire clair de sa sœur avait toujours eu le don d'alléger le cœur de Yashamaru qui rit de concert.

« Alors, tu es enceinte de combien? »

« De pas grand-chose, j'ai juste eu les résultats, et peut être que je cris victoire trop vite, je sais qu'il faut attendre plus normalement pour la viabilité du fœtus, mais je suis sûre que tout ira bien. » Son sourire s'élargit encore.

« Bien sur, d'autant que je compte bien mettre en œuvre tous mes talents de médical-nin pour surveiller sa croissance. » Fit Yashamaru avec un clin d'œil. « Et qu'en dit ton époux? » Demanda-t-il.

« Ne m'en parle pas, rigola Karura, il est tellement fier à l'idée d'avoir un héritier, que sa tête a déjà enflée, il ne passe plus les portes. »

Yashamaru rigola sous cape en imaginant son beau-frère affichant son habituel air impassible, mais le torse bombé d'orgueil qui trahissait ses vrais sentiments.

« Zut, j'aurais du servir autre chose que du thé pour fêter la nouvelle. Mais bon, à présent l'alcool t'es défendu, dit-il ironique. Tu vas réussir à tenir 9 mois sans saké. »

« Je ferai avec », fit Karura avec un geste de tragédienne.

Son frère repartit dans la cuisine à la recherche d'une boisson sans alcool, pouvant remplir l'office de boisson de célébration. Si tôt eut-il disparu dans la cuisine que quelqu'un frappa énergiquement à la porte d'entrée, appelant à travers la cloison. « Dame Karura, dame Karura, vous êtes là? C'est une urgence. »

Surprise Karura se leva de son siège pour se diriger vers la porte et ouvrir. Qui donc pouvait savoir qu'elle se trouvait chez son frère à une heure aussi matinale et pourquoi la cherchait-on ?

De l'autre côté de la porte elle fut surprise de découvrir deux membres de l'ANBU.

« Messieurs, en quoi puis-je vous aider? »

« Dame Karura, vous devez vous rendre au plus vite au Palais du Kazekage pour une audience du Conseil. »

« Il y a un problème? » Demanda Yashamaru qui était ressorti de la cuisine l'air grave.

« Oui, le Troisième Kazekage a disparu. »

* * *

L'agitation était à son comble au sein de Conseil. Le village était sans nouvelle de son chef depuis trois jours. Sans particulièrement s'alerter initialement Chiyo-Sama et son frère Ebizô avez fait envoyer une escouade de ninjas spéciaux afin de rejoindre le Kazekage à un point de ralliement habituel. Mais les ninjas n'avaient pas trouvé trace de leur chef, et même les membres traqueurs présents au sein du groupe ne parvinrent pas à trouver des indices pouvant leur indiquer ce qui était advenu de lui.

Le troisième était devenu véritablement l'âme de Suna au cours de son règne. C'était lui qui en avait fait une telle puissance. Suna ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre ainsi un chef de si grand talent et si apprécié de ses troupes. Il était le pilier qui maintenait Suna et le Conseil était plus que conscient que sans lui le village pourrait s'effondrer tel un château de cartes.

« C'est une mission de la plus haute importance. Nous devons déterminer qui a pu s'en prendre à notre Kazekage. Vu sa puissance ce n'est pas à la portée du premier venu. C'est peut être l'œuvre d'une nation ennemie. Il nous faut savoir qui, et surtout il nous faut savoir si notre chef et toujours en vie ou non? » Fit Ebizô pour éclaircir la situation.

« Bien sur notre Kazekage est encore en vie, sa technique de limaille de fer en fait l'homme le plus fort du monde. » Affirma plein de fougue Jôseki un jeune membre du Conseil d'une trentaine d'année.

« Hum » se contenta de faire, morne, Chiyo face à ce trop plein de confiance. Elle semblait avoir beaucoup vieilli depuis la disparition de son petit-fils, perdant définitivement ce qui lui restait de cheveux roux. Elle était aussi beaucoup plus désabusée, refusant de se bercer d'illusion quant au sort de leur chef.

« Toujours est-il, reprit-elle, que nous sommes face à un adversaire de premier ordre. Les ninjas que nous allons envoyer à la recherche de notre Kage doivent tous être des ninjas d'élite. Karura en tant que jinchûriki de Suna, tu prendras la tête de la première escouade. » Dit-elle sur un ton sans appel.

Le chef des ANBU adressa un regard inquiet à sa femme, préoccupé par sa sécurité et par la santé de leur enfant à venir. Mais Karura lui fit un signe de négation. Il n'était pas l'heure d'annoncer sa grossesse, et même s'il était de tradition dans le monde des ninjas de mettre en congés maternité les kunoichi dès qu'elles en faisaient l'annonce en raison de la dangerosité de leur métier, Karura elle savait qu'elle ne risquait pas grand choses. Elle bénéficiait du bouclier absolu de Shukaku.

Il inclina la tête et prit à son tour la parole. « Pour ma part je me charge d'infiltrer les services de renseignements des autres grandes nations ninjas afin de déterminer laquelle est à l'origine de cette disparition. »

La réunion fut conclue et en suivant chacun s'activa, sachant qu'un combat contre la montre venait de commencer.

Pour la première fois depuis plusieurs décennies, le village de Suna fut placé en état d'alerte, prêt à affronter l'ennemi qui ne tarderait pas de se présenter à ses frontières.

* * *

Malgré les efforts des nombreuses équipes de recherche qui furent mobilisées par le Conseil, aucun indice n'indiquait ce qui avait pu advenir du Kazekage. Le chef des ANBU et ses hommes n'eurent pas plus d'information, même après avoir infiltré toutes les grandes nations ninjas. Personne ne semblait s'être attaqué au Troisième, et personne n'en revendiquait ni l'enlèvement ni le meurtre. Pourtant la plupart des membres du Conseil refusaient d'abandonner leur chef. Ils déclarèrent sans preuve la guerre à Iwa, en ouvrant les hostilités avec violence en s'attaquant au vieil Sandaime Tsuchikage. De plus, comme si cette guerre ne suffisait pas, les nations adverses et les nukenin (ninjas déserteurs), apprenant que Suna était sans chef, attaquèrent les frontières du Pays de toute part.

Suna, devant faire face sur plusieurs fronts, divisa ses troupes qui ne furent plus assez nombreuses pour tenir les différentes offensives, et bientôt les pertes en vie humaine furent très lourdes.

La situation s'aggrava lorsque Suna, ne pouvant plus tenir la totalité des missions qu'on lui commandait, vit son budget militaire réduit par le Daimyo en personne qui ne soutenait plus son propre village ninja.

En à peine quelques mois Suna était exsangue tant au niveau militaire qu'au niveau économique. Pourtant les membres du Conseil, malgré les oppositions du chef des ANBU, s'entêtaient dans leur recherche du Troisième Kazekage.

Karura quant à elle ne quittait quasiment plus le front. Bien que sa grossesse fut annoncée et à présent bien visible, le Conseil décida que la jinchûriki devrait rester en activité tant que ses jambes ou son sable, la porteraient. Elle était envoyée en première ligne, afin de détecter les forces ennemies grâce à son troisième œil et les prendre par surprise, de porter des premières attaques violentes et faire diminuer au maximum le nombre des troupes adverses avant que le reste des forces de Suna, plus que réduites, ne passe à l'offensive. Puis cela fait, elle devait assurer leur défense à l'aide de son bouclier de sable.

Karura était toute entière consacrée à son rôle d'arme de Suna et n'avait plus eu une pensée pour sa propre personne depuis des semaines. A vrai dire elle n'avait même plus croisé son époux depuis plus d'un mois, si ce n'est au court de quelques réunions du Conseil.

Le chef des ANBU, tout comme elle, était en permanence au front ou envoyé dans des missions d'infiltration. Les quelques rares moments de repos qu'on leurs accordait ne concordaient jamais. Le jeune chef des ANBU y voyait là une manœuvre des autres membres du Conseil qui craignaient que lui et sa femme fassent sécession et ne déposent une mention afin qu'un nouveau Kage soit nommé. Le Conseil divisait pour mieux régner, s'accrochant désespérément à un pouvoir déjà chancelant. Ils savaient que le jeune homme pourrait les évincer à tout moment. Sa carrière sans faille, et surtout le fait qu'il soit seul maître de la plus puissante arme de Suna, la jinchûriki Karura, en faisait le candidat tout désigné au poste de Kazekage.

Le petit jeu des Anciens avait fini de l'agacer, et il était temps pour lui d'avancer ses pions s'il de voulait pas se retrouver à régner sur un tas de ruine. D'autant qu'il devait absolument user du pouvoir de Karura avant que sa grossesse soit définitivement trop avancée et qu'elle ne lui serve plus à rien.

Alors qu'il rentrait du front d'Iwa, le jeune homme de l'ANBU traversé par ses sombres pensées prit le chemin de sa demeure. Voilà des semaines qu'il n'avait pas retrouvé ses pénates.

Las, il passa la porte de sa maison et se rendit dans la cuisine dans le vain espoir d'y trouver de quoi manger. Normalement pendant leur absence, Yashamaru, son beau-frère s'arrangeait toujours pour venir mettre un peu d'ordre et renflouer les vivres, mais avec cette crise que traversait Suna, les talents du jeune médical-nin étaient demandés en d'autre lieu.

L'ANBU fut donc surpris de voir que de la lumière provenait de la cuisine. En pénétrant dans la salle, il constata avec étonnement que sa femme s'y trouvait. Assise à la table de la cuisine, elle s'y était assoupie, une serviette humide mal nouée dans ses cheveux encore mouillés après la douche, et tenant toujours entre ses doigts graciles une tasse de thé à présent froid.

Le jeune homme se rapprocha sans bruit de sa femme pour ne pas la réveiller. Les cernes noirs sous ses yeux témoignés de la grande fatigue physique de la jeune femme. Son mari fronça les sourcils. Le Conseil en demandait trop, même à une jinchûriki insomniaque. De toute évidence son état nécessité du repos.

Avec délicatesse il retira la tasse des mains de sa femme, puis la pris doucement dans ses bras pour la déposer dans le lit conjugal.

Il la regarda un instant de ses yeux noirs impassibles. Ainsi étendue sur le lit en position fœtale, elle était d'une beauté à couper le souffle, et l'ANBU devait bien admettre avec un certain orgueil qu'il était fier d'avoir dans son lit une femme aussi belle et surtout aussi forte.

Il abandonna bientôt sa contemplation et repartit dans la cuisine à la recherche de quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent, avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain prendre une douche bien méritée.

L'eau chaude l'aida à détendre ses muscles endoloris de trop d'efforts, chassant d'un même jet la fatigue accumulée. Ses vieux fous du Conseil et leur entêtement allaient les tuer lui et sa femme s'ils continuaient dans cette voie.

Le chef des ANBU sortit de la douche et accorda un bref regard à son reflet dans le miroir. Ses traits s'étaient durcis. Pourtant la même beauté glacée que par le passé l'habitait toujours. Après avoir revêtit des vêtements propres il retourna dans sa chambre pour s'allonger auprès de sa femme toujours endormie. Il l'attira doucement vers lui. Depuis combien de temps n'avaient-ils pas pu être ainsi simplement ensemble ? Il huma avec délectation le parfum léger de Karura, l'odeur encore présente du shampoing dans ses cheveux blonds cendrés. Il ferma paisiblement les yeux lorsqu'une petite voix l'appela.

« Alors tu as du nouveau à propos du Kazekage? »

« Non, et si tu veux mon avis il est mort. »

Bien qu'elle ne bougea pas, la tête posée sur le torse de son mari, le jeune homme vit clairement Karura froncer les sourcils, le visage peiné. Elle avait toujours eu de l'affection pour son maître. Sa disparition l'attristait, mais elle n'était pas aussi aveugle que les autres membres du Conseil et s'était depuis longtemps rendue à l'évidence, son maître ne reviendrait jamais.

« Pourquoi, s'il est mort, personne ne revendique son assassinat. »

« Je pense que c'est l'œuvre d'un homme seul, un nukenin, sûrement très fort. Il ne doit pas vouloir trop de publicité et des représailles qu'elle engendre. Il s'est juste débarrassé d'une gêne quelconque. » Exposa froidement l'ANBU. « Toujours est-il que cette situation ne peut pas durer, au risque de voir l'anéantissement de Suna. Nous devons forcer le Conseil et le Daimyo à nommer un nouveau Kazekage qui remettra de l'ordre dans tout ça. »

Karura hocha la tête silencieusement puis dit dans un murmure « Je t'y aiderai. J'en ai fait le serment. »

Le jeune homme sourit et déposa un baiser dans la chevelure de sa femme.

« Comment vas-tu, Karura » demanda-t-il d'une voix bien plus douce qu'une minute auparavant.

« Ca va, un peu fatiguée. »

« Et le bébé? » Questionna-t-il en passant une main cajoleuse sur le ventre de sa femme.

« Pour tout t'avouer, je n'ai pas eu trop le temps de penser à lui ses dernières semaines. Il n'est pas encore né que je suis déjà une mère indigne. » Fit-elle tristement.

Son époux se redressa, la forçant à faire de même et posa ses beaux yeux d'un noir profond dans les siens.

« Je suis sur que cet enfant ne manque de rien » dit-il en désignant du doigt le ventre de sa compagne « sauf peut être d'une chose. »

« Ah? Mais de quoi? » Demanda Karura intriguée.

« Peut être serait-il temps de lui trouver un prénom. Après tout, nous avons rarement l'occasion d'être ensemble pour discuter d'un sujet aussi futile, alors autant en profiter. »

« Futile? S'indigna Karura. Pas du tout je pense que c'est primordial. » dit-elle avec un grand sourire

Lui n'eut qu'un de ses habituels sourires en coin, mi-moqueur, mi-amusé, rassuré que la soudaine mélancolie qui avait touché sa femme s'envole.

« Tu sais, dit-elle, j'aimerais casser avec cette maudite tradition qui veut que l'on donne aux enfants de ma famille un nom de démon. Petite, expliqua-t-elle, j'ai souvent eu l'impression d'être prisonnière de nom prénom, qu'il me destinait à être un démon moi-même, et à vrai dire ce fut le cas, annonça-t-elle tristement. Ce n'est pas une preuve d'amour que de donner à un enfant un nom qui le condamne dès sa naissance, et jamais je n'imposerai à mes enfants, que j'ai désirés, un tel fardeau »

« Cette condition me convient parfaitement » affirma l'ANBU. « Notre monde est assez dur comme ça sans pour autant en rajouter. Nous choisirons donc un prénom sans rapport avec un shura. »

« Tu as peut être déjà réfléchi à des prénoms? » Demanda souriante Karura « Qu'est-ce qui te plairait? »

« Kankurô. » Annonça sobrement le jeune homme.

« Un prénom, plein de noblesse » approuva Karura « Ca me plait beaucoup. Mais avec un tel prénom tu peux être sur que Chiyo-Sama va le vouloir dans son escouade de marionnettistes. » Rigola la jeune femme.

« Ne m'en parle pas, fit vaguement blasé son époux, Chiyo-Sama m'a fait jurer que je lui confirais l'éducation shinobi de mon premier fils. »

Karura rigola de plus belle mais affirma : « Il faudra pourtant qu'elle attende encore un peu, et ton joli prénom masculin aussi, parce que c'est une fille que je vais mettre au monde. »

« C'est le médecin qui t 'as donné le sexe de l'enfant? S'étonna le jeune homme. Vous auriez pu me transmettre l'information, ou mieux, attendre que je sois là pour faire cet examen »Bouda presque le jeune futur père, ce qui ne fit que renforcer l'éclat de rire de Karura.

« Non, le docteur ne m'a rien dit. Mais j'en ai l'intime conviction. Je le sais au plus profond de moi. » Dit-elle en fermant les yeux et en posant sa main sur sa poitrine. Elle arborait un magnifique visage calme et serein, plein de luminosité.

Le jeune homme resta un instant à la contempler en silence, avant qu'elle n'ouvre à nouveau les yeux.

« Une fille, hein » Fit-il avec un sourire. « Et as-tu une idée pour son prénom? » Demanda-t-il « Après tout il est normal que les deux parents choisissent un prénom. Nous l'avons faite ensemble cette petite. »

Karura resta un moment silencieuse, un énigmatique sourire aux lèvres, et fixant un point dans la salle, puis elle dit :

« J'aimerais l'appeler Temari »

Le jeune ANBU retourna alors la tête comprenant ce que regardait sa femme. Dans une petite bibliothèque dans l'angle dans la chambre, étaient posées trois temari, des balles de fils de soie de couleur portant disait-on chance. Il lui avait offert la première de ses balles le jour de leur admission au sein du Conseil des Sages, la seconde le jour où il l'avait demandée en mariage, et la dernière en cadeau de noce.

« Tu m'as offert chacune de ces temari aux moments les plus heureux de ma vie. Le jour où cette enfant naîtra ça sera le plus beau des cadeaux que tu m'ais jamais fait. La plus belle temari que l'on puisse rêver d'avoir. Et puis traditionnellement on offre aux enfants une temari pour leur porter bonheur dans la vie, et on y place en leur cœur un vœu. En appelant notre fille ainsi on lui fera le plus beau des cadeaux en lui offrant un vœu de bonheur pour l'avenir. » Sourit Karura en caressant doucement son ventre arrondit.

« Temari, c'est parfait » conclut le jeune homme en adressant un très rare sourire tendre à sa femme.

Il se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser, puis la rebascula sur le lit, bien décidé à profiter de ce rare moment de tranquillité et d'intimité.

Bientôt il repartirait au combat, mais sur un front bien différent que celui que lui prévoyaient les vieux membres du Conseil.

Il était temps pour lui de mettre son vœu d'avenir à lui en marche et de devenir Kazekage.


	5. Chapter 5

Titre : Chronique du sable

Auteur : Nefer (moi)

Disclaimer : Les personnages de cette fanfic ne sont pas à moi. Ils sont la propriété de Masashi KISHIMOTO

* * *

Une grande agitation régnait dans la salle du Conseil de Suna en cette nuit de nouvelle lune. Le chef des ANBU avait décidé de passer à l'action, et plutôt que de plaider pour l'élection d'un nouveau Kazekage à laquelle la majorité des membres était réfractaire, il décida qu'il était temps de leur imposer le changement. Mais pour cela il avait besoin de son épouse à ses côtés.

« Il n'en est pas question ! » fit avec emportement le doyen Ebizô. « Vous savez comme moi que sans l'appui et la présence du jinchûriki sur le front, notre armée risque à tout moment d'être balayée. »

Le chef de l'ANBU massa ses tempes douloureuses. Les membres du Conseil avaient-ils fini par devenir fous, perdre le sens des réalités et ne pas voir que sa femme était enceinte jusqu'aux oreilles. Il sera difficile de lui demander de combattre en même temps qu'elle accouche.

Calmement, de sa belle voix grave il prit la parole :

« Ebizô Sama, membres du Conseil, vous savez comme moi qu'au moment d'un accouchement, les femmes jinchûriki voient le sceau qui les lie à leur bijuu perdre de sa puissance. Dans l'état où elle est, Karura pourrait accoucher à tout moment. Elle est presque à terme. Que se passera t'il si elle se trouve sur le champ de bataille à ce moment là ? Y avez-vous songé ?

Il ne sera pas possible vu la rigueur des combats de mettre en place une salle correctement équipée pour le travail et le maintien du sceau. De plus, si elle venait à perdre le contrôle, Shukaku pourrait se libérer et causer de grandes pertes parmi nos troupes. Ou pire. Les armées ennemies pourraient bien tenter de saisir l'occasion pour s'emparer de notre bijuu et de faire leur notre puissance. Laisser Karura sur le champ de bataille serait à l'heure actuelle la plus belle erreur que nous puissions faire. »

« Je suis aussi de cet avis, affirma Chiyo. Sans compter que le fait de n'avoir à opposer à l'ennemi qu'une femme enceinte fait de nous la risée du monde shinobi. Où est la gloire de Suna ? »

« Ca ne serait pas arrivé si le Conseil avait été plus ferme et n'avait pas autorisé une jinchûriki à avoir un enfant. » Fit acerbe Jôseki.

Avant que le chef des ANBU ou Karura n'aient pu intervenir sur ce point c'est étrangement Ebizô qui remis le jeune membre du Conseil à sa place.

« La jinchûriki, comme tout autre ninja de Suna, est libre d'avoir des enfants, le Conseil n'a pas à s'en mêler. C'est ainsi que l'a voulu le Troisième et c'est ainsi que ça restera. De plus, ce qui est fait est fait, il ne sert à rien de tergiverser là-dessus. »

Si quelques années auparavant Ebizô aurait pu être d'accord avec Jôseki, il avait à présent totalement changé d'avis. Karura était une jinchûriki des plus stable, chose très difficile à obtenir avec le démon Shukaku et les insomnies qu'il provoquait chez ses hôtes. Il était facile de sombrer dans la folie avec un tel être en son sein. Mais Karura elle avait une maîtrise parfaite de son pouvoir et de ses émotions. Force était de constater que cela était dû à son entourage et à sa vie intime heureuse. Cette jeune femme équilibrée dans la vie, l'était aussi en tant que jinchûriki. Si Ebizô, tout comme sa sœur Chiyo, était de cette vieille école de ninja qui prônait le déni des sentiments, il n'avait pu que constater leurs effets bénéfiques sur leur arme ultime. Aussi avait-il fini par se plier à l'avis du Troisième Kazekage à ce sujet.

« Si tu reconnais à Karura le droit d'avoir des enfants, alors tu dois lui reconnaître le droit à quitter le champ de bataille pour enfanter, fit Chiyo à son cadet. D'autant que nous devons, nous aussi, nous préparer pour l'occasion, les sceaux nécessaires à l'aide à l'accouchement d'une jinchûriki demande une attention toute particulière. »

Ebizô et les autres membres du Conseil n'eurent alors d'autre choix que de voter le retour à Suna de Karura et d'ainsi conclure cette réunion sur une nouvelle victoire du chef de l'ANBU.

Alors que chacun quittait la salle du Conseil, Chiyo resta un peu plus longtemps et interpella le jeune couple avant qu'il ne disparaisse à son tour.

« J'ai besoin de la présence de Karura pour préparer la salle qui sera destinée à la naissance de votre enfant »expliqua Chiyo. Puis se tournant vers le chef des ANBU elle rajouta « Aussi si vous avez quelques projets en tête actuellement, hâtez-vous, car dans une semaine je veux Karura à mes côtés et nul par ailleurs. » Son regard perçant se planta dans les yeux sombres du jeune homme qui soutint cette confrontation mentale.

La vieille femme avait parfaitement compris ses plans. Cependant, elle était en train de lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne dirait rien aux autres membres du Conseil à partir du moment où il se pliait à ses exigences.

« Une semaine c'est bien suffisant, Chiyo-Sama. »

« Ne me décevez pas. Il est temps pour ce village d'avoir un nouveau Kazekage. C'est ce que le Troisième aurait souhaité. »

Le jeune ANBU hocha la tête avant de quitter définitivement la place en compagnie de son épouse.

Alors qu'ils marchaient côte à côte dans les rues désertes de Suna en cette heure déjà avancée de la nuit, Karura demanda avec anxiété :

« Tu penses qu'en une semaine nous aurons le temps de nous rendre dans la capitale du Pays de Vent, de convaincre le daimyo, et de le hâter assez pour qu'il désigne un émissaire pour rentrer avec nous à Suna et te proclamer Kazekage. D'autant que si les membres du Conseil s'aperçoivent de notre absence, ils comprendront immédiatement nos intentions et nous feront arrêter comme des traîtres à la Nation. »

« Le Conseil n'en saura rien. Le message de Chiyo-Sama à ce sujet était clair. Elle nous couvre. Mais pour une semaine seulement. Une semaine, soit dit en passant c'est largement suffisant. La seule inconnue dans cette affaire c'est toi, dit le jeune homme en désignant du doigt le ventre rebondi de Karura. Est-ce que tu n'accoucheras pas avant le terme de notre affaire ? »

« Il n'y a aucune chance, fit Karura avec un sourire malicieux. La grossesse des femmes jinchûriki est bien plus longue que celle des autres femmes. 10 mois. Et en plus, en tant que jinchûriki de Shukaku, plus qu'aucune autre femme je suis sensible à la lune. Il est très probable que j'accouche avec la pleine lune. Nous sommes aujourd'hui à la nouvelle lune ce qui nous laisse à approximativement 28 jours. C'est bien suffisant, tu ne crois pas? »

La lune, elle avait en effet une véritable influence sur Karura. Shukaku se montrait plus violent les nuits de pleine lune et souvent la jeune femme totalement insomniaque ces soirs là, passait la nuit sur le toit de leur maison sans vouloir voir personne. Le jeune chef des ANBU en conclut donc que son épouse devait avoir raison sur ce point.

« Bien parfait, dans ce cas nous partons dès ce soir. L'absence de lune dissimulera plus aisément notre départ du village, et nous profiterons de la fraîcheur de la nuit pour voyager. »

En effet, l'été battait son plein en cette fin de mois de juillet et même les habitants de Suna évitaient de s'aventurer dans le désert en plein zénith.

Il fallu moins d'une heure à Karura et son époux pour se préparer et rejoindre l'une des sorties secondaires du village. Un des hommes du chef des ANBU de garde à cette porte, un tout jeune jonin de 15 ans, Baki, les attendait pour les faire sortir en toute discrétion. C'était un homme de confiance qui partageait les idées de son chef et le soutenait dans son projet de devenir le prochain Kazekage.

Une fois à la lisière du désert, Karura, activa le sable autour d'elle, annonçant un « Sabaku Fuyū », et aussitôt un nuage de sable se forma sur lequel elle prit place.

« Monte ! » Fit-elle en tendant la main à son époux.

« Ce moyen de locomotion est trop voyant et gourmand en chakra. » répondit sceptique son époux.

« C'est vrai, acquiesça la jeune femme, mais je suis dans l'état actuelle des choses incapable parcourir une longue distance à pieds. La dépense de chakra du Sabaku Fuyū me fatigue bien moins, et en plus nous irons plus vite ainsi. Allez, monte. »

Sans plus un mot le jeune homme sauta sur le nuage de sable, qui s'envola en direction de la Capitale du Pays du Vent.

* * *

La Capitale du Pays du Vent était bien différente de Suna. Située géographiquement bien plus prêt des frontières du Pays de la pluie, Ame, et du Pays des rochers, Ishi, que Suna, elle bénéficiait d'un climat plus clément, presque tempéré.

Telle une oasis, cette opulente cité regorgeait de jardins et de fontaines qui s'intégraient à sa riche architecture aux murs rouges.

Si le chef des ANBU y était déjà venu à plusieurs reprises en tant que membre du Conseil des Pairs, pour Karura c'était une première. Après tout, on ne fait pas pénétrer d'arme dans la cité du Seigneur du Vent.

Bien qu'elle fut consciente qu'elle était là en mission, Karura ne put s'empêcher d'admirer ce cadre tout nouveau pour elle, bien loin des décors qu'offraient Suna, le désert ou les différents champs de bataille.

Ici, les rues étaient pavées de belles pierres, propres, sans le moindre grain de sable. De belle femmes s'y baladaient insouciantes, parées de leurs plus beaux atours, robes de soies et bijoux en or, bien loin des capes de bure des ninjas du sable. Ne nombreux palanquins et sièges à porteurs sillonnaient les rues de la ville, dissimulant derrière leurs légers paravents de bambou les nobles qu'ils transportaient. Cela rappelait vaguement à Karura les vieux contes de son enfance, où les héros évoluaient dans des mondes idylliques bien loin de la réalité de ce monde.

Soudain une voix la ramena sur terre et son époux la pressa.

« Le palais du Seigneur du Vent est par là. J'ai fait parvenir une missive pour l'informer de notre venue. Ne soyons pas en retard, ça serait mal vu. »

« Hum », acquiesça Karura avec un signe de la tête, abandonnant à regret sa contemplation.

Une fois parvenu aux portes du palais, le Chef des ANBU s'avança vers les gardes en faction, Karura restant en retrait.

« Je suis le chef des ANBU de Suna, membre du Conseil des Pairs. J'ai demandé une audience au Daimyo. Merci de faire annoncer ma présent. »

Le garde s'inclina, annonça un « Un instant mon seigneur» avant de disparaître dans l'ombre des imposantes colonnes du palais et de réapparaître une minute plus tard.

« Je vous prie de me suivre. Le Daimyo et son Conseil vous attendent dans la salle des audiences. »

Le couple suivit alors le garde à travers le dédale de colonnades. Karura, se concentra sur sa mission passant sans y penser une main sur son ventre rebondi. Elle ne devait pas se laisser distraire par l'architecture, sa mission était bien plus importante. Il allait falloir convaincre le Daimyo et ses conseillers de nommer son époux Kazekage, et ce, même sans l'accord préalable du Conseil de Suna.

Ils pénétrèrent bientôt dans une salle très éclairée et richement meublée, où trônait, au bout de la table de réunion, le Daimyo du Vent.

Il s'agissait d'un homme d'une trentaine d'année, les traits aimables, la barbiche noire soigneusement taillée, portant avec ostension sa haute couronne de Daimyo et son kimono de soie coordonnée.

Lorsqu'il vit le chef des ANBU, il lui adressa un large sourire bienveillant qui faisait faux.

« Oh, vous voilà enfin. Nous sommes heureux de vous recevoir jeune seigneur des ANBU. » puis son regard interrogateur se posa sur la jeune femme enceinte qui le suivait telle une ombre.

Devançant toute question, le chef des ANBU introduit Karura à l'assistance.

« Votre Altesse, mes seigneurs, il s'agit de mon épouse, Karura. » dit-il d'un ton neutre.

Une rumeur se fit entendre parmi les conseillers du Daimyo. Seul les membres du Conseil des Pairs pouvaient obtenir une audience auprès du Daimyo. Cette femme selon le protocole aurait normalement dû attendre la fin de la réunion et le retour de son époux à l'extérieur de l'enceinte du palais.

Alors pour mettre fin au désaccord des conseillers l'ANBU rajouta : « Elle est membre du Conseil de Suna ». Bien que ne faisant pas parti des Pairs, en tant que membre de Conseil de Suna et donc du Conseil du Kazekage sa présence était tolérée au côté d'un Pair.

Le Daimyo sans se départir de son sourire fit « Mais elle est la bienvenue parmi nous. A présent pouvons-nous connaître la raison de votre venue. Nous n'avons guère l'habitude de recevoir un Pair seul, aussi votre demande d'audience nous surprend-elle. »

« Votre Altesse, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir qu'actuellement, depuis la disparition du Troisième Kazekage, Suna traverse des moments difficiles. Les membres du Conseil, tergiversent et reculent encore et toujours la nomination d'un nouveau Kazekage ne faisant par cela qu'affaiblir encore plus notre village. Si aujourd'hui je me présente devant vous c'est pour vous demander de trancher l'affaire de façon magistrale et de nommer le nouveau Kazekage. Et plus exactement, de me nommer Quatrième Kazekage.

« Quelle insolence ! Qui pensez-vous être pour demander à son Altesse de vous nommer à la place de l'honorable Sandaime » s'écria un des conseillers.

« Hum hum » fit presque chansonnant le Daimyo. « Ne pensez vous pas qu'il vaudrait mieux attendre le retour du Sandaime. Nous sommes sur qu'il rétablira sans mal la situation. »

« Votre Altesse, mes seigneurs, fit le chef des ANBU se pliant tant bien que mal au protocole de politesse en vigueur, mais demeurant impassible, nous aurions tord de nous leurrer, le Troisième ne reviendra jamais. »

« Pourtant aucun élément ne peut prouver qu'il soit mort. »

« Et aucun qu'il soit encore en vie. S'il était encore en vie il y a belle lurette qu'il serait à nouveau parmi nous, et s'il avait été fait prisonnier, voilà longtemps aussi que son agresseur nous aurait fait parvenir ses revendications. Le Troisième est mort. » fit le jeune homme sur un ton sans appel.

Le Daimyo joignit ses mains, pensif, et y posa un instant son menton. Il se redressa et déplissant enfin ses yeux jusqu'alors figés dans une attitude aimable, il plongea son regard dans celui insondable du jeune jonin.

« En admettant que le Seigneur Sandaime soit mort, quels arguments devraient nous convaincre de vous nommer Yondaime Kazekage ? »

« Votre Altesse, je suis membre du Conseil des Pairs, et en tant que tel je peux prétendre à ce titre… »

« Pas justement sans l'accord de vos autres pairs. » coupa un des conseillers. « Si les autres membres du Conseil ne pensent pas nécessaire la nomination d'un Quatrième Kazekage, de quel droit vous permettez-vous d'aller contre leur avis et d'imposer une telle situation au Daimyo. »

« Allons, laissons le finir », apaisa le daimyo du Vent d'un signe de la main.

« Comme je vous l'ai dit je suis membre des Pairs, le plus jeune et le plus puissant d'entre eux. D'autre part, je possède un atout qu'aucun d'entre eux ne possède, la plus puissante arme de Suna, le jinchûriki de Shukaku. »

« Comment ? » demanda interloqué un des Conseillers.

Intrigué le Daimyo se pencha un peu plus en avant sur son trône et dit « Vous prétendez que le jinchûriki serait à vous. Nous ne comprenons pas, il s'agit pourtant là de l'arme ultime de Suna, celle que Sandaime a faite renaître. »

« C'est exacte, et il s'agit de ma femme, ici présente. »

Une rumeur affolée se fit entendre.

« Seriez-vous devenu fou, comment avez-vous osé introduire cette arme, ce démon, face à son Altesse. »

« C'est impensable, qu'on appelle la garde. »

« Pensez-vous que la garde puisse quelque chose contre un jinchûriki » fit ironique le jeune chef des ANBU. « Il est de tradition chez les Kage de toutes les nations ninjas de choisir comme hôte des jinchûriki, des membres de leur famille, enfants, conjoint. Ainsi il s'assure de la parfaite loyauté de l'arme envers le village. Pour ma part je ne suis pas Kage, mais cette loyauté m'est acquise. »

Et confirmant les dires de son époux Karura s'avança. « Je soutiens mon époux dans toute cette entreprise, et je ne servirai pas d'autre maître. »

Le Daimyo fronça les sourcils devinant clairement les particules de sable qui dansaient menaçantes autour de la jeune femme. « Ainsi, vous avez fait venir cette femme avec vous, pour nous faire du chantage, pour nous indiquer que vous retournerez cette arme contre nous si nous allions contre votre volonté. » Sa voix dérailla légèrement.

Toujours calme et impassible, sans pour autant infirmer les propos du Daimyo, le chef des ANBU se contenta de dire.

« Je n'ai à cœur que la sécurité et la grandeur de mon village et de mon Pays. Si nous laissons cette situation s'envenimer ce sera la fin de Suna. »

« La fin de Suna, nous nous demandons si finalement ce n'est pas plus mal. » fit hautain le Daimyo.

De la surprise se lut sur le visage pourtant si confiant du jeune jonin. Karura elle aussi fronça les sourcils face à cette étrange affirmation.

« Comprenez-nous jeune seigneur des ANBU, si notre Pays est en guerre avec d'autres nations à ce jour ce n'est pas du fait de notre politique, mais de votre fait à vous autres ninjas, qui pourtant êtes censés nous servir et être notre bras armé. Vous prenez bien trop de libertés. De plus, le budget que nous vous allouons chaque année pèse lourd dans les finances de ce pays. Tout ça pour voir qu'en temps de guerre vous n'êtes même pas fichus de réaliser les missions que l'on vous commande. Nous sommes un pacifiste et vos conflits incessants nous accablent. A quoi bon nous encombrer du village de Suna qui ne cherche qu'à guerroyer pour nous ne savons quelles raisons, alors que pour un prix bien moindre nous pouvons avoir recourt aux services de Konoha lui se contente d'exécuter nos ordres, et qui plus est, est un allié fiable depuis de nombreuses années grâce au traité de Paix que nous avons signé avec le Daimyo du Feu. »

Le chef des ANBU bouillait littéralement. Ce pauvre utopiste à la tête du Pays du Vent, n'était qu'un sombre crétin. Comment un homme dirigeant une nation aussi puissante que la leur pouvait être aussi stupide et avoir aussi peu le sens des réalités. Le jeune homme du faire un gros effort, et prendre sur lui afin de reprendre la parole le plus calmement qu'il lui était possible de le faire à ce moment.

« Mon Seigneur, que feront vos précieux alliés de Konoha le jour où vous et le Daimyo du Feu ne serez plus d'accord? Quel camp ces mercenaires, qui ne doivent aucune fidélité à notre nation choisiront alors? Certainement pas le votre. » fit presque sifflant le jeune jonin, dont la patience était mise à mal. « Et même, sans attendre une mésentente entre le Feu et le Vent, soyez bien convaincu que si les autres grandes nations venaient à apprendre qu'en raison de votre pacifisme, il n'y a plus de village ninja dans ce pays, elles n'hésiteront pas une minute à vous envahir et vous renverser de votre joli trône doré. Nous ne sommes pas là pour jouer à la guerre et faire un trou dans votre budget. Nous sommes l'arme de dissuasion qui empêche ce pays d'être rayé de la carte. Nous sommes votre bras armé, votre unique allié sur l'échiquier géopolitique de ce monde. Mais pour vous servir et vous protéger correctement nous nous devons d'être fort et craint des autres villages. Aussi nous faut-il réagit dès à présent si nous ne voulons pas que Suna et le Pays du Vent tout entier deviennent la risée et la proie du monde entier. »

Le Daimyo était contrarié mais ses conseillers le coupèrent avant qu'il ne prenne la parole.

« Votre Altesse, ce jeune homme a raison la Nation du Vent ne peut se permettre d'abandonner ses ninjas. Même si nous tendons au pacifisme ça serait une erreur stratégique. »

« Il nous faut donc désigner un nouveau Kazekage vous pensez? » questionna le Daimyo.

A contre cœur pour certains, avec plus de réalisme pour d'autres, les membres du Conseil hochèrent positivement la tête.

Le Daimyo retourna son regard vers le jeune ANBU et sa femme, la junchûriki. Ils étaient droits et fiers, affrontant sans mal son regard. Il émanait d'eux une vraie puissance, une vraie détermination. Cela l'irritait, mais ils étaient très probablement les mieux placés pour redresser la situation. Le Daimyo poussa un long soupir avant de reprendre la parole.

« Nous vous nommons Yondaime Kazekage seigneur des ANBU, mais nous y mettons une condition. Nous voulons que tous les conflits actuels qui déchirent les frontières de notre pays aient pris fin le jour de votre cérémonie intronisation que nous fixons dans un mois. Sinon, nous vous destituerons de vos fonctions et nous demanderons au Conseil des Pairs de Suna de nous désigner un autre candidat à ce poste. »

« Il en sera fait selon vos désirs, Votre Altesse. Désignez un émissaire qui nous accompagnera à Suna pour annoncer ma promotion au Conseil ne village, et si tôt les rênes du pouvoir en main je ferai en sorte que les tensions actuelles s'apaisent. »

« Bien, fit le Daimyo, vous pouvez à présent disposer. » Il désigna vaguement la porte de la main, puis quitta lui-même la salle par une autre porte, sans prendre la peine de saluer les ninjas et les membres de son Conseil restaient là.

Le nouveau Kazekage et son épouse quittèrent prestement le palais, préférant attendre l'arrivée de l'émissaire du Daimyo sur le parvis.

Cet entretien avait laissé un gout amer dans la bouche du nouveau Yondaime. Le Daimyo était fou, et il risquait à terme de mettre en danger Suna avec ses élans pacifistes. Il faudrait qu'il y prenne garde, et à Konoha aussi, vu que le Daimyo semblait leur accorder bien plus de crédit qu'à Suna.

Karura elle demeura silencieuse. Elle aurait bien voulu féliciter son époux, qu'au final elle n'avait que peu aidé dans cet entretien. Mais elle savait qu'il n'était pas encore temps de ce réjouir, et qu'ils ne pourraient enfin souffler que le jour où le village de Suna tout entier s'inclinera devant son époux, le jour de son intronisation.

Ils attendirent encore une heure dans le plus grand silence, avant qu'enfin l'émissaire désigné par le Daimyo, muni du papier officiel pourtant le sceau de ce dernier, n'arrive. Il était temps de reprendre le route de Suna, et ne mettre en marche le destin.

* * *

Sitôt rentrés à Suna, le couple et l'émissaire du Daimyo convoquèrent le Conseil, afin de les informer de la nomination du jeune chef de ANBU en tant que Quatrième Kazekage. Le Conseil ne put alors que s'incliner face à la décision du Daimyo, et se plia pour la première fois, bien gentiment, à la volonté du jeune homme qui était à présent leur nouveau maître.

Bien qu'ils se soient longtemps battus contre cela, les membres du Conseil acceptèrent leur défaite. Pour eux, Suna avait toujours été la priorité, et pour la grandeur de leur village ils étaient prêt à suivre cette voie, pourvu qu'elle les sorte du marasme actuel.

Conformément à la volonté du Daimyo, le Quatrième s'employa donc, avec l'aide du Conseil, à mettre un terme aux conflits, pendant que Karura elle profitait enfin d'un repos bien mérité, qu'elle passait en compagnie de son frère et de Chiyo-Sama à préparer son accouchement à venir.

Le nouveau Kazekage dû, lui, malheureusement très vite s'absenter. Il devait signer des armistices avec Iwa, Ame, et même Kumo. Mais cette idée ne l'enchantait guère. Demander un armistice s'était se montrer en position de faiblesse face aux autres nations, qui s'arrogeaient alors le droit d'exiger d'eux de lourds tribus. Ne pouvant tolérer ça, à contre cœur, le jeune Kazekage décida n'avoir recourt à son allié de Konoha. Il avait lui-même critiqué la trop grande confiance du Daimyo vis-à-vis du village de la feuille, mais force était de constater qu'en se présentant avec à ses côté Konoha lors des pourparlers de paix il aurait plus de poids qu'avec sa seule patrie affaiblie. De plus, cela lui donnait l'occasion de rencontrer le nouvel Hokage de Konoha, tout comme lui fraichement désigné, Minato Namikaze. Il espérerait ainsi au cours de leur entretien juger des forces et faiblesses du légendaire Eclair Jeune de Konoha. Cela pourrait sûrement lui être utile le jour où leur vénérable alliance volerait en éclat.

Lors de leur entrevu le Quatrième Kazekage comprit immédiatement, de part l'aura du jeune homme, que la réputation de héros tout puissant dont avait hérité le Namikaze lors de la Troisième Grande Guerre Ninja n'était pas usurpée. C'était le genre d'homme qu'il valait mieux avoir comme allié que comme ennemi. Il constata aussi que le nouvel Hokage savait bien s'entourer. En effet, il était accompagné d'une jeune femme à la longue chevelure rousse, en qui le Kazekage reconnut la fameuse kunoichi, Kushina Uzumaki, connue chez les shinobi comme Habanero la sanglante. Elle était la dernière représentante connue du légendaire clan Uzumaki, et le jeune Kazekage comprit immédiatement que le Quatrième Hokage avait su prendre à ses côtés une alliée aussi puissante et fidèle que ne l'était pour lui Karura. Après tout, ne disait-on pas que dans l'ombre de chaque grand homme se dresse une femme.

Minato Namikaze se sentit des atomes crochus avec le Quatrième Kazekage, et c'est avec joie qu'il accepta de prêter son concours aux négociations de paix. Le deux jeunes Kage ensembles étaient impressionnant, et comme l'avait espéré le Quatrième Kazekage il parvint ainsi à rapidement obtenir la fin des conflits, sans pour autant se montrer en position de faiblesse et devoir y laisser des plumes.

« Je suis heureux que cette affaire ce soit réglée si vite » avait alors sourit le Yondaime Hokage en tendant la main pour saluer le Kazekage lors de son départ. « J'ai entendu dire que votre épouse était sur le point d'accoucher. Ca aurait été dommage que cela vous empêche d'assister à la naissance de votre premier enfant. » Il avait le regard vaguement rêveur.

« Rentrez bien, et mes amitiés à votre femme. »

Le jeune Kazekage n'avait rien répondu, se contentant de serrer la main qui lui avait été tendue. Ce Minato Namikaze était vraiment un drôle d'individu.

Il pressa toutefois, le pas sur le chemin du retour car bien qu'il ne souhait pas l'avouer, le Quatrième Hokage avait raison, et il espérait bien être rentré à l'heure pour la naissance de sa fille.

Cela fut juste, car à peine arrivé à Suna en cette chaude journée du 23 août, qu'on lui annonça que sa femme était déjà en salle de travail.

A cette nouvelle, le jeune futur père ne prit même pas la peine de poser ses affaires, et il se précipita au chevet de Karura. Il franchit à vive allure les cordons de protection qu'avaient dressés autour de la salle les ANBU, sans même leur adresser un regard et pénétra suant et presque à bout de souffle dans la chambre.

Il faisait plutôt sombre par rapport à la lumière aveuglante qui brillait à l'extérieur, et le jeune homme fit une pose à l'entrée pour habituer son regard. Il ne vit d'abord que Chiyo et Yashamaru qui semblait s'affairer autour d'un lit. Puis il entendit un hurlement de douleur de Karura et se précipita vers elle écartant violemment son beau-frère et une Chiyo passablement agacée face à ce comportement.

« Karura… » souffla-t-il une certaine inquiétude se lisant dans ses yeux normalement si froids.

« Te voilà enfin… fit Karura en serrant les dents face aux douleurs de l'accouchement… j'ai bien failli attendre. » Elle aurait bien voulu lui adresser un sourire ironique, mais la douleur ne lui permit que de faire une vague grimace. « Et on m'avait dit que l'hôte de Shukaku ignorait la douleur. Je leur ferai bien bouffer leur grande théorie à cela » Hurla-t-elle avant que sa phrase ne se transforme en un cri.

Le jeune Kazekage tourna un regard inquiet vers Chiyo, serrant fort la main de son épouse .

La douairière fronça le nez mécontente. « Si tu es là, rend-toi utile au lieu de nous encombrer »

« Que dois-je faire » demanda-t-il sérieusement.

« Aide-nous à maintenir le sceau de Shukaku, pendant que Chiyo-Sama et moi nous occupons de l'accouchement » fit apaisant Yashamaru.

« Elle fait beaucoup de bruit, mais tu n'as pas d'inquiétude à avoir, ça se passe bien. » rajouta-t-il

« Passe bien….haaaaaaaaaaaaaa…j'aimerais t'y voir….tssssssssssssss…. Frère indigne. »

Chacun s'appliqua à sa tâche avant que dans un dernier hurlement Karura accouche enfin d'une petite fille.

Chiyo passa de l'eau sur la petite, l'entoura d'un drap avant de la reposer sur le ventre de Karura.

Celle dernière contempla ce petit être les yeux pleins de larmes. Mais cette fois-ci c'était des larmes de joies et non plus de douleur.

Elle souriait, jamais elle n'avait été aussi heureuse, elle redressa son regard vers son époux, qui déposa sur ses cheveux un doux baisé tout en passant une main affectueuse sur la tête du nourrisson.

« Elle est magnifique. Tu as bien travaillé Karura. Merci » dit-il d'une voix bien plus douce qu'à l'ordinaire.

« Nous…Nous avons bien travaillé. » sourit-elle

« Oui.» Il regarda un instant la petite fille aux cheveux blonds cendrés comme sa mère et ajouta un « Bienvenue petite Temari. »

* * *

Dans les jours qui suivirent, conformément à l'accord passé avec le Daimyo, le Quatrième fut officiellement intronisé Kazekage. Karura qui de part sa nature de jinchûriki se rétablissait rapidement de la fatigue de l'accouchement, put y assister, un petit baluchon tout chaud et mouvant entre ses bras.

L'avenir semblait sourire au nouveau Kazekage, qui faisait là étalage de sa réussite et de sa puissance. A 24 ans, il était le chef suprême de Suna, avec pour épouse une puissante et fidèle jinchûriki, qui portait dans ses bras sa descendance déjà assurée. Rien ne semblait entacher se tableau idyllique.

Le soir, après la cérémonie et alors que Karura couchait la petite Temari dans son berceau, le Yondaime s'approcha tendrement de sa femme. Sentant la tête de son époux se poser doucement sur son épaule alors qu'elle contemplait sa fille endormie, Karura se retourna doucement vers lui.

« Félicitation. Je peux enfin te le dire cette fois. » dit Karura avec un tendre sourire.

« Oui, ça y est nous avons atteint notre objectif. Sourit-il. Si j'en suis là c'est grâce à toi. A ton soutien qui ne m'a jamais fait défaut. » Il passa une main caressant sur la joue de sa femme avant de l'attirer à lui et de l'embrasser fougueusement. Sa main descendit le long de son cou, prolongeant sa course vers son buste, avant qu'elle ne s'intéresse au galbé de son sein, gonflé et arrondi par le lait maternel. Avide il débarrassa sa femme de sa robe pour la dévoiler à toute entière à ses yeux. Après s'être éloigné d'elle un instant pour la contempler il l'attira vers lui l'emprisonnant de ses bras musclés.

« Nous pourrions fêter cela comme il se doit. » Il l'embrassa une fois de plus, puis comme sa main l'avait fait un peu plus tôt ses baisers brûlants descendirent le long de son cou jusqu'à atteindre la poitrine tant convoitée. Il embrassa goulument le sein dressé de sa femme, lui arrachant un gémissement de plaisir.

Karura eut un sourire lubrique et vint chuchoter à l'oreille de son époux.

« Oui, fêtons ça, d'autant que j'attends une récompense pour mes bons et loyaux services. Tu as intérêt à me faire hurler autant que lorsque j'ai mis Temari au monde. Mais cette fois de plaisir. »

« C'est un défis » fit malicieux le Kazekage. Il souleva Karura et la pris dans ses bras avant de la jeter sans ménagement sur le lit.

Aucun des deux ne se ménagea cette nuit là, s'évertuant à offrir le plus de plaisir possible à l'autre. Ils fêtèrent même leur réussite plus qu'ils ne le pensaient, car c'est cette nuit là que fut conçu leur deuxième enfant, un fils cette fois. Kankurô.

* * *

Commentaire de fin :

Je ne sais pas si vous avez déjà remarqué (ou calculé), mais Temari et Kankurô ont exactement 9 mois de différence.

Du coup il y a une incohérence dans mon histoire je l'admets. En effet, d'après les dires de Kushina dans le manga, les femmes jinchûriki ont une grossesse plus longue que les femmes normales, soit 10 mois au lieu de 9 (c'est d'ailleurs dû à une ancienne croyance japonaise qui affirmait que le temps d'une grossesse était de 10 mois). Je reprends ce délai là dans mon histoire comme Karura y est une jinchûriki. Mais du coup le fait que Temari et Kankurô n'aient que 9 mois d'écart ne colle pas. On dira donc que Kankurô est un petit prématuré ;p


	6. Chapter 6

Titre : Chronique du sable

Auteur : Nefer (moi)

Disclaimer : Les personnages de cette fanfic ne sont pas à moi. Ils sont la propriété de Masashi KISHIMOTO

Commentaire : On connaît à présent la vérité sur la naissance de Gaara et sur les véritables sentiments de sa mère Karura (enfin pour ceux qui lisent les scans). Pourtant je souhaite malgré tout finir l'écriture de cette fic qui offre une histoire bien différente.

Karasu999 : C'est vrai que l'on trouve peu de fic sur ces personnages (et c'est compréhensible) c'est pourquoi j'avais envie de faire quelque chose là dessus. Après tout les événements liés à la naissance de Gaara étaient assez mystérieux et j'ai toujours beaucoup aimé les ninja de Suna. Tu dis que ta perception de Karura et Yondaime était différente, je suis aussi curieuse de la connaître. En tout cas merci pour la review.

* * *

Le vent nocturne du désert l'enveloppait de sa douce caresse glacée. Il faisait danser les dunes de sables les changeant en une mer mouvante au reflet lunaire, avant de venir jouer dans les cheveux cendrés de Karura. Puis, tel un ami, il la poussait aimablement dans le dos l'aidant dans sa progression. Si en temps normal elle aimait rester ainsi seule la nuit au milieu du désert et ressentir la vie foisonnante du lieu, qu'elle seule, la jinchûriki, pouvait apercevoir, aujourd'hui elle était pressée de retrouver son foyer. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'elle était en mission hors du Pays du Vent, deux semaines qu'elle n'avait pas vu ses enfants et son époux, car tel était son devoir.  
Suna était un pays rude, et ses habitants avaient hérité au plus profond d'eux même de cette rudesse. Aussi, si à Konoha les femmes avaient pour habitude de mettre en berne leur carrière de kunoichi après la naissance d'un enfant pour s'occuper de lui, à Suna la tradition voulait que jamais l'on abandonne son poste. Cette même tradition voulait que pour endurcir les enfants et en faire de futurs grands ninjas sans faiblesse émotionnelle, les parents ne les couvent pas, et les laisse très tôt livrés à eux mêmes. Une éducation spartiate qui avait toujours fait la gloire de Suna. Et même si Karura n'était spécialement favorable à ce type d'éducation froide dont elle avait souffert enfant, son rôle d'épouse du Kazekage et de jinchûriki ne lui permettait toutefois pas de pouvoir passer beaucoup de temps avec Temari et Kankurô.

Le rugissement des alizés qui se fit entendre au loin, sortit Karura de sa réflexion. Bloqué par de hautes falaises de granit, le vent hurlait avec fureur en s'engouffrant sauvagement à travers les rares interstices présents dans le creux de la roche.

Ce chant du vent était le signal qu'elle n'était plus très loin des remparts de Suna et de son foyer.

Elle insuffla plus de chakra dans le sable qui la portait afin d'encore accélérer la cadence.

Lorsqu'elle fut enfin parvenue aux remparts de Suna, elle n'eut qu'un rapide salut pour l'équipe de garde avant de s'engouffrer dans la ville, en direction du quartier de son enfance et de l'appartement de son frère.

C'est le souffle court qu'elle parvint à la porte d'entrée qu'elle poussa sans préalablement frapper.

« C'est moi ! » s'exclama t'elle

« Mamaaa ! »cria, joyeusement, en entendant sa voix une petite fille blonde en se précipitant vers la porte d'entrée.

La fine silhouette féminine qui était apparue dans l'embrasure de la porte, se baissa enfin de prendre la fillette dans ses bras.

« Comment vas-tu, Temari ? » s'enquit Karura en soulevant la blondinette.

« Biin ! » fit la petite fille avec un air sérieux , inclinant légèrement la tête en avant, geste à la fois enfantin et adorable. Sa mère émit un petit rire, puis regardant la petite fille avec un peu plus d'attention, elle lui passa la main dans les cheveux et demanda :

« C'est quoi ça ? »

« C'est des couettes-couettes, affirma l'enfant avec toujours le même sérieux, c'est tonton Yaya qui a fait. »

« Aaah tonton Yaya. C'est très mignon. »

La petite fille sourit au compliment de sa mère et se blottit contre son cou. Mais le câlin fut de courte durée, bientôt interrompu par un bruit de pas sonores et maladroits.

« Émariii, …échante, …tendeeeeeeeee ! »

Un petit garçon fit son entrée dans la salle. Il avait voulu suivre sa sœur lorsque celle-ci avait quitté précipitamment leur chambre. Plus jeune et moins stable sur ses jambes, le petit garçon tentait cependant toujours de suivre et d'imiter la cadence de son aînée, se refusant pour cela à passer à la position « à quatre pattes » où pourtant il était encore plus à l'aise.

Tout à sa colère de ne pas avoir été attendu, il faisait de grands pas, baissant la tête et fixant le sol, tel un coureur cherchant à prendre une position plus aérodynamique pour gagner en vitesse. Mais si son pas chancelant n'en fut hélas pas plus rapide, il fut par contre déséquilibré par cet effort, et ne tarda pas à tomber, ses fesses rencontrant le sol dans un bruit de « pof » atténué par la ouate de sa couche.

Seulement à ce moment le petit garçon, à présent assit sur le carrelage de l'entrée, redressa la tête. L'expression contrariée de son visage changea en une fraction de seconde lorsqu'il vit penchée devant lui sa mère avec Temari dans ses bras.

« Mamaaaa ! », cria à son tour joyeux le garçon. « Poter …si, Mama »

Karura cala Temari sur sa hanche droite, se pencha, puis souleva Kankurô à son tour et le plaça sur sa hanche gauche.

« Bonjour mon petit Kankurô. » lui sourit Karura.

« Ma-Ma » articula joyeusement le bambin, se jetant contre le cou de sa mère comme sa sœur l'avait fait quelques instants auparavant, mais ses petits bras parvenant difficilement à l'enlacer correctement.

« Te voilà bien encombrée, Grande Sœur » ria une voix masculine au timbre très doux.

Yashamaru rejoignit à son tour le hall de l'appartement, posa un regard mi-amusé, mi-moqueur sur sa sœur et ses enfants et ajouta.

« Comme ça tu ressembles à une maman singe. »

« Charmant ! Tu trouves que je ressemble à une guenon. » grinça entre ses dents Karura faussement vexée.

Karura reposa ses deux enfants à terre, et leur prit la main pour se rendre dans le salon.

« Tu veux boire quelque chose. »

« Oui, je veux bien quelque chose de chaud. »

« Toute de suite, Madame. » Fit Yashamaru avec un salut de domestique qui fit naître un sourire sur les lèvres de sa sœur.

Karura alla s'asseoir pendant que les deux bambins s'agitaient autour d'elle afin de lui montrer, le nouveau dessin, nouveau jouet, nouvel exploit qui leur vaudrait une gratification tendre de la part de leur mère.

« Alors, tu rentres de mission ? » demanda Yashamaru en tendant à sa sœur une infusion.

« Oui, nous devions prêter main-forte au village de Tani, en raison d'une recrudescence anormale de nukenin dans le Pays des rivières en ce moment. »

« Quelque chose se prépare ? »

« Les ANBU, sont sur le qui-vive mais je n'en sais pas plus pour le moment. Je n'ai pas encore été faire mon rapport au palais, je voulais voir Temari et Kankurô avant. » Sourit-elle en caressant tendrement la tête de son fils qui lui tendait un papier, où figurait des gribouillis colorés, comme s'il s'agissait d'une toile de maître.

« Mon époux est passé voir les enfants pendant mon absence ? demanda Karura.

« Non, je crains hélas que notre Kazekage soit très pris. »

Karura et le Yondaime ne voyaient hélas que très rarement leurs enfants, leurs fonctions leur laissant peu le loisir de jouer aux parents. Aussi leur consacrait-elle le maximum de son temps libre. Elle avait aussi parfaitement confiance en Yashamaru qui s'occupait des deux bambins avec affection et tendresse depuis leur naissance, leur évitant de trop souffrir de la solitude.

« Mais je vais lui permettre de voir à quoi ressemble ses deux garnements même s'il n'a pas le loisir de les voir en vrai. » fit Yashamaru avec un clin d'œil.

« Que veux-tu dire ? » l'interrogea sa sœur.

« J'ai été emprunter un appareil photo aujourd'hui. Je vais faire une série de photos de Temari et Kankurô. Ils grandissent tellement vite que sans ça j'ai bien peur qu'ils ne soient adultes avant même que vous ne les ayez vu grandir. » expliqua Yashamaru avec un sourire amusé, mais le regard trahissant la tristesse qu'il ressentait de savoir sa sœur loin de ses enfants qu'elle aimait tant.

« C'est une excellente idée, acquiesça Karura. C'est pour cette raison que tu as fait ces « couettes-couettes » à Temari » demanda-t-elle en relevant un sourcil interrogateur.

« En fait, cette petite te ressemble tellement que c'est juste un moyen pour moi de vous différencier» expliqua ironiquement Yashamaru.

Karura posa alors son regard sur la petite Temari. Yashamaru n'était pas le seul à lui dire que la fillette lui ressemblait. Il est vrai qu'elles avait les mêmes cheveux blonds cendrés, une forme et des traits du visage identiques, et que si le vert des yeux de Temari était bien plus sombre que celui des yeux de sa mère, cette couleur était tout de même incontestablement un attribut maternelle. Pourtant lorsque Karura regardait Temari, ce n'était pas sa propre image qu'elle voyait, mais bien celle de son époux. Temari avait hérité de son regard, étonnamment profond, voir même froid, pour une fillette d'à peine 2 ans et demi. Un regard débordant d'intelligence qui faisait toujours chavirer le cœur de Karura. D'ailleurs, la fillette n'était pas la seule à avoir récupéré cet attribut paternel. Kankurô lui aussi avait ses yeux fins et vifs. Mais à vrai dire la filiation du petit garçon avec son père était elle flagrante. Si ses traits était moins fins que ceux de son illustre père, son visage rappelait sans cesse en écho celui du Kazekage.

Karura aimait retrouver les traits et surtout le regard de celui qu'elle aimait dans le visage de ses enfants. L'image de son époux s'imposa en elle, et elle ne pu réprimer un sourire.

Soudain un flash la sortie de sa contemplation et elle redressa la tête vers l'origine de cette source lumineuse.

« Que fais-tu ? »

« Tu étais tellement belle, le yeux dans le vague et le sourire aux lèvres que je n'ai pas pu résister à te prendre en photo. »

« Je croyais que c'était mes enfants que tu voulais prendre en photo. »

« Et bien, je garde celle-là en souvenir »

Karura resta encore un moment en compagnie de son frère et de ses enfants. Puis, après les avoir couchés et bordés, elle prit la direction du palais du Kazekage.

* * *

A cette heure tardive, le palais semblait presque sommeiller, et seule la présence de quelques lumières éparses aux fenêtres trahissaient l'activité des ninjas de garde.

Karura entra dans le bâtiment aux murs épais qui conservaient le frais tel une cathédrale de pierre. Les ANBU s'y trouvant la saluèrent avec respect, alors qu'elle montait le colossal escalier qui menait au bureau du Kazekage.

Elle frappa à la porte, et entendit sans qu'elle ait à se signaler :

« Entre Karura, je t'attendais »

Malgré le ton monocorde qui avait filtré à travers la porte, Karura sourit, heureuse d'enfin revoir l'homme qu'elle aimait après ses deux semaines d'absence.

Quand elle pénétra dans la salle faiblement éclairée par quelques lampes à huile à la flamme vacillante, elle trouva son époux, le visage grave, les traits tirés, ses yeux cernés plantés dans quelques épais rapports qui, malgré l'heure tardive, demandaient à être traités au plus vite.

« Comment c'est déroulée ta mission ? » Demanda t'il sans détourner son regard de ses dossiers.

Karura loin de s'offusquer de ce manque d'intérêt pour sa personne de la part de son mari, s'appliqua à faire son rapport.

«Comme nous l'avaient fait savoir les dirigeants du Pays des rivières, la ville de Tani connaît une anormale recrudescence de nukenin. J'ai procédé à l'arrestation de plusieurs d'entre eux. Mais la plus part ont la fâcheuse tendance de se suicider une fois capturés. Toutefois, comme souvent, la plus part des ninjas déserteurs viennent de Kiri. Cependant on constate aussi un phénomène étrange. Il semblerait qu'Ame soit un nouveau foyer de hors la loi. Il serait même en passe de prendre le pouvoir dans tout le Pays des pluies. »

« Mais Hanzô tient le pays d'une main de fer, pourtant » s'étonna le Kazekage qui releva cette fois la tête.

« Des rumeurs circulent comme quoi il se serait fait tuer, et que le groupuscule de nukenin responsable de cette disparition aurait pris la tête d'Ame. »

Le chef de Suna garda le silence un instant, se frottant le menton, songeur.

« Je vais faire envoyer un ANBU au plus vite à Ame afin qu'il nous communique de plus amples informations. » dit-il enfin, le visage fermé.

« La ville a toujours été connue pour sa difficulté d'accès. Envoyer un seul ANBU c'est le contraindre à une mission suicide, s'insurgea Karura. En plus, il nous faut plus d'informations sur le Pays de Pluie et le pourquoi de ces nukenin. Après tout, il s'agit d'un pays limitrophe, le danger n'en est que plus grand. Tu devrais envoyer un groupe plus conséquent»

« Hélas, fit amère le Kazekage, je n'ai pas.. non « pas » mais « plus » les moyens de faire autrement ». Il jeta désabusé son stylo sur la table, plongeant son regard d'un noir profond dans celui surpris de son épouse.

« Que veux tu dire ? » l'interrogea Karura.

« Pendant ton absence, cet incapable qui nous sert de daimyo a une fois de plus réduit le budget alloué à Suna. ».

« C'est impossible, s'étrangla la jeune femme. C'est la troisième fois cette année. Nous le servons pourtant avec zèle. Il ne peut rien nous reprocher. »

« Cet imbécile de pseudo-pacifiste n'y attend rien, et si ses conseillers ne lui servaient pas de garde-fou voilà longtemps qu'il aurait signé notre arrêt de mort. Cet homme devient un trop grand danger pour Suna et il est temps d'agir. Voilà notre véritable priorité Karura. Expliqua déterminé le Kazekage»

« Oui, je suis d'accord. Mais que faire. A chacune de nos rencontres il jure l'attachement du Pays du Vent à ses ninjas pour au final mieux nous poignarder dans le dos. »

« Cette fois c'en est fini des discutions stériles, cette fois nous allons nous débarrasser définitivement de cette gène. »

« Ne me dit pas que tu as l'intention de faire assassiner le daimyo » fit avec stupeur l'épouse du Kazekage.

« Si c'est bien mon intention. Et c'est toi Karura qui seras mon bras armé» affirma Yondaime en se levant de son siège afin d'aller se placer devant son épouse, étrangement avachie sur son fauteuil après cette annonce.

« Tu n'y penses pas. » Karura redressa ses yeux pleins de crainte sur son époux qui la dominait de toute sa hauteur.

« Le but premier des villages ninja c'est justement de protéger le daimyo et son pays. Cela constituerait un crime de lèse majesté qui signifierait la fin de Suna. »

« Nul n'en saura rien, et j'ai déjà un homme de paille, le neveu de l'actuel daimyo, à placer sur le trône. Ce gamin gras et pataud à l'avantage d'être moins buté que son imbécile d'oncle. »

« Non, non, non, essaya de le raisonner Karura. Tu ne peux absolument pas faire cela. Si le Conseil l'apprend... »

Le Kazekage le coupa avec énervement

« Cesse donc d'être si craintive, ça ne te ressemble pas. Et puis le Conseil connaît déjà mes intentions et à vrai dire, partage mon opinion. Un vote sera organisé cette semaine pour valider le plan. Eux aussi ont à cœur la survie de Suna, et sache bien que ce plan obtiendra 100% des suffrages. »

« Non, pas 100%. Tu n'obtiendras pas ma voix sur ce coup là. C'est de la folie. »

Le Kazekage la regarda médusé. C'était la première fois de sa vie que sa femme s'opposait à un de ses projets, la première fois qu'elle ne le soutenait pas. Pourtant, plus que jamais il lui fallait son adhésion sans cela son plan tomberait à l'eau. La fatigue aidant la colère l'envahi, balayant toute trace de diplomatie en lui. Sa voix devint un grondement.

« Tu voteras en faveur de ce plan ! »

« Non ! »

« Karura ! » dit-il plus menaçant.

« Non. C'est impossible. La disparition d'un daimyo à la fleur de l'âge, même si aucun membre du Conseil ne trahit le secret, (et ça reste à prouver), élèvera forcément des soupçons.

Les daimyo des autres pays ne toléreront pas de tels exactions de peur que cela leur arrive. Ils lanceront leurs ninjas contre nous et nous rayeront de la carte du monde, nous, notre village, ton homme de paille et le pays tout entier. »

« Et bien qu'ils viennent tous ces bureaucrates gras et sans cervelles, Suna leur montrera sa vraie puissance et détruira tous ceux qui se dresse face à elle. »

« Tu as perdu la tête ! Jamais nous ne pourrons faire face à une coalition de toutes les autres puissances ninja !»

« CA SUFFIT ! » Cette fois la Kazekage empoigna sa femme et la força à se lever pour lui faire face. Leurs visage étaient à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, leur regard s'affrontant comme jamais auparavant.

« Dois-je te rappeler que tu as juré en devenant ma compagne de toujours me soutenir fidèlement. »

Karura baissa un instant son regard sur la main de son mari qui enserrait toujours avec force son bras, lui empêchant tout mouvement. Malgré son sable et Shukaku elle en avait presque mal. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle cède elle aussi à la colère. Il fallait qu'elle le raisonne. Alors retournant son regard dans celui de son époux elle répondit d'une voix calme :

« C'est parce que justement je suis ton épouse et que je t'ai juré fidélité, ainsi que de toujours te mener au sommet, que je dois m'opposer à ce plan qui causera ta perte. D'autre déjà par le passé ont tenté de se débarrasser de leur daimyo avec les conséquences qu'on leur connaît. J'ignore qu'elle folie s'est emparée de toi et des membres du Conseil pendant mon absence mais jamais je ne te permettrais de faire cela. »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de tes états d'âme, mais de ton obéissance. Oublierais-tu qu'avant d'être ton époux je suis ton Kazekage. » le timbre de sa voix était froid et cassant. Ses doigts se crispèrent encore un peu plus autour du bras de son épouse, qui grimaça à cet instant.

« J'ose espérer être ton épouse avant d'être ta subordonnée. » répondit Karura en fronçant les sourcils. Cette conversation tournait au vinaigre et ça allait mal se terminer elle le sentait. Elle ne voulait pas de mauvais mots entre eux. Elle qui se faisait pourtant une joie de le revoir après deux semaines d'absences.

« Nous reparlerons de ça demain si tu veux bien, je suis fatiguée et je n'ai pas envie de me disputer avec toi. »

« Non, nous n'en avons pas fini. Je n'apprécie guère ton attitude Karura. »

« Sache que c'est réciproque. J'attendrai donc que tu ais repris tes esprits. »

« Karura ! Tu ne partiras pas avant d'avoir validé à ton tour ce plan. »

« Non ! » Karura tira en vain sur son bras. Il avait une poigne de fer. Elle luttait contre les larmes qui lui brûlaient les yeux. Elle ne reconnaissait pas son mari. Son regard froid, son attitude brutal qu'elle ne lui avait jamais vu la terrorisait intérieurement.

Un sourire cruel se dessina alors sur les lèvres du Yondaime. Avec ses yeux cernés de noir, dû à trop de nuit sans sommeil il avait l'air d'un démon.

« Sache que c'est par amitié pour toi que je te demande cet aval Karura, mais en fait je n'en ai pas besoin. Tu as tendance à l'oublier mais tu es ma chose. Après tout les jinchûriki sont des objets, des armes au service de leur kage et de leur village. Ils n'ont pas à avoir de droit, juste des devoirs, et ton devoir est de m'obéir. Si tu ne le fais pas nous serons contraint de te remettre à ta place, où alors de nous débarrasser de toi pour une nouvelle arme bien plus coopérative. » Sa voix était semblable au sifflement d'un serpent, qui articule avec lenteur pour mieux se délecter du désarroi et de la frayeur de sa victime.

Karura se figea. Après toute ces années, il lui rappelait de façon cruelle et abjecte qu'elle était un monstre un objet aux yeux de tous. Venant de n'importe qui d'autre ça l'aurait laissé indifférente, mais lui, lui...

Comment pouvait-il ? même sous le coup de la colère, même fatigué, comment, comment ?

Une vive douleur lui lassera le cœur et elle porta la main à sa poitrine pour ne pas vaciller. Au bord du désespoir elle leva ses yeux humides vers lui pour tenter de lire sur son visage une pointe de remord pour ces mots. Mais rien. Il était froid et fermé attendant avec morgue qu'elle s'incline docilement.

Qui était donc cet homme face à elle. Était-ce vraiment son mari ? Était-ce vraiment ce qu'il pensait d'elle en vérité ?

« Après tant d'année la vérité éclate enfin, petite. Personne ne t'aime en réalité. » dit une voix roque et goguenarde, qui fut longtemps muselée au fond de sa conscience.

« Tais-toi »supplia intérieurement Karura.

« Pourtant c'est la vérité. Regarde dès que tu ne lui es plus utile ton gentil mari ne cherche plus qu'une chose, se débarrasser de toi. »

« NOOOON ! » hurla cette fois à vive voix la jeune femme.

Le sable se leva avec fureur, se jetant violemment sur le Kazekage qui fut projeté en arrière droit sur son bureau. Enfin libéré de son étreinte, et sans un remord pour son geste, Karura se précipita hors de la pièce et s'enfuit à toutes jambes.

Il fallait qu'elle se calme, il fallait qu'elle fasse taire les rires de Shukaku. Il fallait qu'elle se réveille de ce mauvais rêve.

Pourtant des phrases contradictoires se bousculaient dans sa tête se faisant écho :

« Shukaku ou non, pour moi tu seras toujours Karura. Ca ne change rien. »

« Karura, jamais le Conseil ne m'a dicté une conduite à avoir envers toi. De plus, je ne t'ai jamais détestée. Je croyais t'avoir déjà dit que tu serais toujours la même Karura à mes yeux. Le bijuu n'y change rien. »

« Tu sais, tu es la seule fille à qui j'ai fait l'amour et la seule avec qui j'ai envi de le faire. »

« Tu as tendance à l'oublier mais tu es ma chose. Après tout les jinchûriki sont des objets, des armes au service de leur kage et de leur village. Ils n'ont pas à avoir de droit, juste des devoirs, et ton devoir est de m'obéir. Si tu ne le fais pas nous serons contraint de te remettre à ta place, où alors de nous débarrasser de toi pour une nouvelle arme bien plus coopérative. »

Toutes ces phrases avaient-elles vraiment été dites par le même homme. Par cet homme qu'elle aimait et chérissait plus que sa propre vie, pour qui elle serait prête à tous les sacrifice.

A bout de souffle à force d'avoir couru elle se rendit compte que ses pas l'avaient menée dans le quartier de son enfance.

Elle hésita. Si son frère ne voyait lui aussi en elle qu'un monstre. Si ses propres enfants la haïssaient.

« Ca ne serait pas étonnant » persiflait Shukaku.

« Non ! » répondit Karura avec le cœur pressé et une boule dans l'estomac.

Demain, après une nuit de sommeil, son mari viendrait sans doute la voir et lui demanderait pardon, et ensemble ils réfléchiraient, comme ils l'ont toujours fait, à un plan.

Alors malgré cette peur étrange qui l'enveloppée depuis sa dispute avec Yondaime, Karura se rendit à l'appartement de son frère.

Ce dernier fut plus que surpris lorsqu'il la vit à sa porte, la mine déconfite et les yeux rouges.

« Karura ? Qu'est que... ? »

« Pas maintenant, pas ce soir. » répondit la jeune femme d'une toute petite voix avant de se précipiter dans la chambre d'ami de l'appartement de son frère et de s'y enfermer à double tour.


	7. Chapter 7

Titre : Chronique du sable

Auteur : Nefer (moi)

Disclaimer : Les personnages de cette fanfic ne sont pas à moi. Ils sont la propriété de Masashi KISHIMOTO

Réponse aux reviews :

Akebono mimichan : Alors là je dois l'avouer, je suis vraiment heureuse d'avoir reçu une review aussi positive venant d'une auteure que j'apprécie grandement ^_^.  
Je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise même si elle ne suit pas la véritable histoire des parents de la fratrie du sable.  
J'ai effectivement beaucoup insisté sur le contexte politique de Suna, parce que premièrement il en est question dans le manga et que deuxièmement je considère que c'est la position délicate dans laquelle le village du sable se trouvait qui a conduit à ces événements (c'est aussi vrai dans le manga).  
En tant que Kage, le père de Gaara a du faire des choix entre sa famille et son pays. Choix discutables, certes, mais qui ne peuvent vraiment être compris que par ce biais (surtout que dans mon histoire, à la différence de Karura, je montre peu ce que sont ses sentiments).  
En ce qui concerne Karura, je suis contente que ses sentiments te touchent. A vrai dire je ne me considère pas douée pour traduire par écrit les émotions, je suis toujours insatisfaite à ce niveau là. Pour moi, il était important de faire de Karura une femme forte mais qui est finalement dominée par ses sentiments (envers son époux) sans pour autant la rendre cruche.  
Voilà j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira aussi.

ChronosxHope : Merci pour ta review et voici la suite en espérant qu'elle te plaise.

* * *

Les premiers rayons de l'aube filtraient à travers la fenêtre de la chambre, éclairant de leur lumière blanche les yeux rougis de Karura. Elle n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Si cela n'avait rien d'anormal chez elle, la jinchûriki hantée par l'esprit du sable, cette nuit d'insomnie avait pourtant été bien plus agitée que les autres.

Ses pensées désordonnées avaient oscillé toute la nuit entre ombre et lumière, avec un avantage fâcheux pour l'obscurité.

Elle avait été rongée par des sentiments contradictoires, mais surtout par la voix perfide de Shukaku qui se mêlait en écho avec celle de son époux le Kazekage.

Et si les paroles qu'il avait prononcées la veille n'étaient dues à la fatigue ?

Si vraiment il ne l'avait jamais aimée et ne l'avait jamais vue autrement que comme un instrument de pouvoir.

A vrai dire, depuis le début de leur relation amoureuse commencée à l'aube de ses 16 ans, Karura était bien consciente que l'homme qu'elle aimait, était un homme ambitieux qui avait tiré avantage de la puissance que lui conférait sa relation avec l'hôte du Bijuu. Pourtant, jamais cet état de fait ne l'avait dérangée, car le Yondaime ne s'en était jamais caché et malgré cela il l'avait toujours aimée et choyée. Plus que cela, au cours des dix dernières années passées à ses côtés elle avait fini par oublier qu'elle était un monstre aux yeux des autres, et fini par se sentir une femme comme les autres, qui plus est, heureuse et gâtée par la vie.

Mais voilà, cela n'était peut être qu'une immense farce. Elle n'était peut être qu'une marionnette entre ses mains. Après tout l'art des marionnettistes et de la manipulation était l'un des arts traditionnels de Suna.

Si jamais c'était cela, alors...

Son cœur hurlait, se brisait encore et toujours au moment où sa réflexion en arrivait à ce point critique. Non, ça ne se pouvait pas !

Il fallait qu'elle fasse le vide dans sa tête, qu'elle calme ce cœur exsangue et son souffle bien trop saccadé.

Mais impossible. Shukaku railleur, bien trop heureux de la situation ne la laissait pas en paix.

« Quand ton cher époux viendra te chercher cette fois il te tuera. Car je peux bien te le dire, crois-en ma longue expérience de la psyché humaine, il ne t'a jamais aimée. Si un jouet est casé on le jette. Je serais toi, je le tuerais avant qu'il me tue. Avec l'aide de mon pouvoir ça serait facile. Allez Karura, éliminons tous ces minables qui ne pensent qu'à nous manipuler depuis le début. Montrons leur qui sont vraiment les patrons. »

« Tais-toi ! Tais-toi je t'en supplie » Répétait sans cesse la jeune jinchûriki.

Il fallait qu'elle le voit, même si elle appréhendait cela, il fallait qu'elle voit son époux au plus vite, pour enfin retrouver ses esprits , pour enfin se soulager. Elle ne pouvait vivre ainsi, sinon elle finirait par devenir folle.

Son vœu fut bien vite exhaussé, car avant même que la lumière matinale du désert ne nimbe entièrement le village de Suna, Karura entendit quelqu'un frapper énergiquement à la porte d'entrée de l'appartement de son frère.

Elle se précipita contre la porte de sa chambre, toujours fermée à clef. Elle s'accroupit et y colla son oreille afin de mieux entendre ce qui se disait de l'autre côté.

Elle perçut bientôt la voix grave de son époux :

« Karura est-elle ici ? » son ton était sec

« Oui...Maître Kazekage...il... il s'est passé quelque chose avec ma sœur ? »

Un long silence sans réponse s'installa, puis des bruits de pas, ou plutôt de petits trots se firent entendre.

« Papa ! » firent en échos deux bambins joyeux.

Mais la voix du Kazekage se fit cassante et il répondit.

« Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça. Prend les enfants et pars te promener avec eux Yashamaru. Je dois parler seul à seul avec ma femme »

« Bien maître » répondit Yashamaru avec une pointe de perplexité dans la voix mais sans pour autant insister.

Bientôt elle entendit le pas léger de son frère partir dans la direction opposée à la sienne, et les piaillements de ses enfants qui voulaient voir leur père et ne voulaient pas sortir. Puis, une fois la porte d'entrée claquée, elle entendit le pas lent de son époux qui se diriger vers sa chambre.

Prise d'angoisse, Karura s'éloigna précipitamment de la porte en vint se blottir dans un coin de la pièce, recroquevillée et tremblante. Que fait-elle ? Est-elle devenue folle ?

Voyons comment une femme adulte comme elle, une kunoichi de premier rang pouvait réagir de façon aussi immature. Elle s'est disputée avec son mari, et alors ? Ça arrive dans bien des couples.

Sa propre faiblesse la dégoûta soudain, elle se redressa prestement de toute sa hauteur, bombant le torse et prenant une grande inspiration.

Elle entendit enfin frapper à sa porte.

« Karura c'est moi. » fit le Kazekage de l'autre côté de la porte d'une voix douce et calme. Étrangement ce timbre de voix la rassura. D'un pas déterminé, et le regard à présent débarrassé de toute faiblesse, elle retourna à la porte afin de la déverrouiller.

Lorsqu'il apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte, elle retint son souffle. Il émanait de lui toujours la même majesté, la même puissance, mais ses yeux encore plus cernés que la veille prouvaient que lui non plus n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit.

« Il faut qu'on parle. » dit-il d'une voix lasse.

Karura se décale pour le laisser passer et retint encore son souffle le temps qu'il prenne place au centre de la salle.

C'était l'heure de vérité.

Bientôt elle serait fixée. Elle saurait s' il l'aime vraiment, où s'il n'aime chez elle que le pouvoir qu'elle lui confère.

Étrangement alors que cette pensée l'avait torturée toute la nuit, à présent qu'il était à ses côtés, cela ne semblait plus avoir d'importance pour elle. Car quand elle le voyait, elle savait que quelque soit la réponse, elle, elle l'aimait à en mourir. C'est bien là sa plus grande faiblesse.

« Je suis venu pour reprendre notre conversation d'hier soir. » dit-il de façon neutre comme si cette dernière n'avait pas déclenché de tempête entre eux.

Karura hocha de la tête pour toute réponse. Elle ne put s'empêcher de prier intérieurement pour que tout se passe bien. Mais elle était loin d'être sûre que ça serait le cas. Car quoiqu'il arrive elle ne céderait pas sur l'assassinat du daimyo. Ce n'était pas là une rébellion de sa part, mais une preuve d'amour.

Si le daimyo mourrait alors lui aussi mourrait. Elle le savait, et ne pouvait pas le permettre.

« Même si tu dois en mourir » demanda perfide Shukaku.

« Oui, même si je dois en mourir » répondit simplement Karura. « Mais je ne suis pas non plus prête à me laisser mourir comme ça. J'entends bien me battre. Après tout c'est ma nature de kunoichi qui me l'impose. »

« Karura, dit alors le Kazekage de sa belle voix. Je sais que hier soir je me suis montré dur avec toi mais je suis venu m'expliquer. Car pour le bien de Suna, le daimyo actuel doit mourir. »

« J'ai bien compris ton point de vue, répondit Karura avec un ton bien plus froid et sec qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, mais je considère que ce n'est pas là la bonne solution. »

« Je sais que ce plan comprend de nombreux risques, et que si ce complot venait à être découvert Suna encourrait de graves dangers. Mais sache qu'alors, en tant que Kazekage j'en prendrai l'entière responsabilité. »

« Et tu laisserais ton village sans chef, alors que toi plus qu'un autre, sais ce que la disparition d'un dirigeant entraîne comme conséquences. Le cas du Sandaime nous l'a bien prouvé. Nous sommes déjà bien assez affaibli comme ça sans pour autant en rajouter. »

« Rien ne pourra plus nous affaiblir que la situation dans laquelle nous nous trouvons actuellement. Et puis je doute que cette fois le Conseil mette autant de temps pour désigner un successeur, dit-il avec un sourire ironique. Les anciens seront même ravis de s'être ainsi débarrassés de moi, et d'un encombrant daimyo par la même occasion. C'est d'ailleurs sûrement pour cela qu'on ne trouve chez aucun d'entre eux une quelconque opposition à mon plan actuel. »

« Et par qui te remplaceront-ils ? Quel homme de valeur est aujourd'hui assez puissant pour prendre ta succession ? Personne à ma connaissance. »

« Toi, Karura. Toi, tu saurais. Tu es d'ailleurs depuis toujours autant Kazekage que moi. »

« C'est impossible et tu le sais. Jamais ils ne permettront de mettre à la tête du village un jinchûriki. Et quand bien même, ça n'arrivera pas. Car si tu tombes, et dans l'hypothèse où les daimyo se contentent de punir le meurtre d'un des leurs que par la tête du Kazekage, ils demanderont aussi la tête de sa complice de toujours et tu le sais. Alors qui ?, mon amour dit le moi ! Serais-tu prêt toi qui chéris tant ce village et ses habitants à le laisser entre les mains du premier venu, quitte à ce que celui-ci entraîne sa ruine. »

« On ne peut pas tout contrôler dans la vie, Karura, répondit-il amère. Nous n'avons pas d'autre choix, le moment venu, que de laisser la place à nos successeurs. »

« Je le sais bien. Et sache bien que moi, plus qu'un autre, crois en la génération future. Je suis sure que nos enfants réussiront là où nous avons échoué. Mais en attendant, c'est à nous ne leur construire un monde où ils pourront grandir. Et personne au village pour l'heure ne peut endosser cette responsabilité à par toi. Je t'en prie, il y a sûrement une autre solution. Réfléchissons ensemble à un autre plan pour régler ce problème. »

« Un plan ? QUEL PLAN KARURA ? »s'emporta le Yondaime.

« Je ne sais pas, il faut y réfléchir. » répondit confusément la jeune femme.

« Mais nous n'avons plus le temps pour cela ma chère ! Ce matin encore, avant l'aube, on est venu m'annoncer le décès de Kôyanosenshi, Saboten et Sunako morts au cours d'une mission où ils étaient en sous-effectif. Hier Einishi, et avant hier la toute jeune Mejishi et son frère Shishi. La liste est encore longue. Notre village est exsangue. Nous ne survivons plus que grâce aux ressources minérales que renferme le désert. Mais pour combien de temps encore ? Si tu veux que nos enfants comme tu le dis si bien, aient un avenir alors nous devons éliminer ce daimyo qui nous tue à petit feu. »

Karura comprenait la situation, elle la comprenait mieux que quiconque, pourtant elle savait, au plus profond d'elle même, que cela n'était pas la bonne solution. Elle aurait même pu jurer que si le daimyo faisait un pressing de plus en plus intense sur les finances de Suna c'était justement dans le but de faire craquer le Yondaime Kazekage envers qui il gardait une rancune tenace, et lui faire faire, ainsi, un faux pas fatidique.

Il devait bien s'attendre à ce que les ninjas mécontents finissent par en vouloir à sa vie.

Aussi bien, c'était même là le plan de ce bon seigneur « pacifiste ».

Il se débarrasserait une fois pour toute de Suna sous couvert de trahison et de crime de lèse majesté qui légitimeront son action aux yeux des autres pays et villages ninja.

Ainsi, si le Kazekage ne cédait pas à la pression, il se condamnait à voir son village mourir faute de moyen, s'il cédait, le daimyo le rayait de la carte pour traîtrise. Dans tous les cas le seigneur du Pays du Vent était gagnant. Il fallait donc répondre à cette attaque perfide par une réponse à laquelle il n'avait pas pensée.

Convaincue de la justesse de son raisonnement Karura, s'opposa à nouveau à son époux.

« Je comprends que la situation de notre village est préoccupante, mais tuer le daimyo ne réglera pas les choses, au contraire, elle les envenimera. Je m'oppose donc à ce plan. »

« Tu ne comprends donc rien ! »

« Si, et je sais que tu es en train de jouer le jeu du daimyo. C'est toi qui ne comprends rien. Je t'ai connu meilleur stratège que cela. Ne vois-tu pas qu'il te manipule pour mieux nous achever ? » s'énerva Karura.

« Ne me crois pas aveugle Karura ! Je sais bien à quoi joue cet imbécile. Il croit qu'en me pressant, en me forçant ainsi à foncer tête baissée dans son piège il peut me vaincre. Mais je ne suis pas né de la dernière pluie. C'est pour cela que c'est toi qui dois le tuer, afin que sa mort ne laisse aucune trace. Et de plus, il ne sait pas que j'ai comme allier dans cette histoire, son plus proche parent, son neveu qui lui est conscient que la fin de Suna signifierait la fin du Pays du Vent. »

« Ça ne suffira pas. »insista Karura.

« Qu'importe ! »coupa le Kazekage.

« Pour ton bien et celui de Suna, je ne peux te suivre. Je suis désolée. » fit d'une voix basse Karura en baissant les yeux.

« Dans ce cas Karura, c'est moi le plus désolé des deux. Car faute de temps je vais être contraint de te remettre à ta place. Une place où tu ne seras plus ma femme, ni même tout simplement plus une femme, mais juste un démon, un jinchûriki, une arme au service de Suna. »

Il avait dit cela sans la hargne, sans la méchanceté de la veille. Pourtant ce ton neutre sembla encore plus déchirant à Karura. Son cœur saignait, tout son être, toute son âme la faisait souffrir. Son époux lui signalait clairement que son rôle de Kazekage et sa politique étaient plus importants qu'elle, son avis et ses sentiments. Elle ne put retenir un sanglot.

« Je t'en prie, dit-elle la gorge nouée et les larmes naissantes aux yeux, il existe forcément une autre solution. Trouvons là ensemble comme nous l'avons toujours fait. »

« Non, Karura. Nous n'avons plus le temps. » Son regard sombre semblait la sonder jusqu'au plus profond de son âme. Il la transperçait toute entière. Il était déterminé. Lui non plus ne céderait pas quoiqu'il en coûte. Toutefois, Karura était sa femme, la mère de ses enfants, celle qu'il aimait, alors avant que son rôle de Kazekage ne reprenne le dessus en lui, avant que les obligations qu'il avait envers son peuple ne dépassent celles qu'il avait envers sa famille, il accordait une minute supplémentaire à la jeune femme. Sûrement dans le fol espoir qu'elle revienne sur sa décision, mais sachant pertinemment que cela n'arriverait jamais. Il n'était pas parvenu à la convaincre. Il était peut être moins bon orateur qu'il ne le croyait, et cela le peinait bien plus qui ne le laissait voir.

Il ferma les yeux un long moment en fronçant les sourcils, puis les rouvrir à nouveau. Cette fois Karura était face à l'entité Kazekage.

Elle avait pu demeurer son épouse bien-aimée temps que cette relation concordait avec sa vision du bien être de Suna. Mais en cas d'opposition, et à cause sa nature de jinchûriki, son Kazekage de mari devait faire un choix où Suna avait toujours eu la priorité. Elle s'en rendait compte à présent. Aimer ou ne pas aimer, cela n'entrait pas en considération dans la balance de son époux.

Ainsi elle venait de perdre à tout jamais son mari et elle le sut dès qu'elle vit la nouvelle étincelle noir dans ses yeux obsidienne.

Tout son être fut pris de convulsion. La douleur dans son cœur était si forte, si violente qu'elle avait l'impression qu'on la lacérait de l'intérieur. Si ce bourdonnement aigu à ses oreilles ne cessait pas vite, elle allait même tourner de l'œil.

« Non, pas ça ! Hurlait elle intérieurement. Je t'en supplie ne me regarde pas avec ces yeux. Pas maintenant. Notre histoire ne peut pas être détruite si vite, juste par ça. Non, pitié ! Je vais me réveiller ! »

« Voilà, je t'avais prévenu ma petite Karura. Finis les rêves de petite fille. La vie n'est pas un conte de fée. » ricanait Shukaku.

« Kunoichi Karura, membre du Conseil des Anciens, et du Conseil des Pairs, Jinchûriki de Suna, êtes-vous prête à vous plier comme vous l'impose votre rang aux ordres de votre Kazekage ? »demanda le Yondaime d'une voix grondante.

D'abord encore tremblante, Karura essuya ses yeux du revers de sa manche, puis chassant à nouveau toute émotion de son visage comme ce devait de le faire les ninjas de Suna, quoiqu'il leur en coûte, elle fixa ses yeux d'eau dans ceux de son époux et énonça de la voix la plus claire qu'elle pouvait :

« Non, je ne puis me soumettre à ces ordres. »

Elle prit une grande inspiration pour empêcher tout sanglot.

« En tant que membre du Conseil je ne voterai pas en faveur de ce plan qui ne pourra pas ainsi être entériné, et en tant que hôte de Shukaku je ne tuerai pas le daimyo du Vent. Il faudra vous trouver un nouvel assassin. »

C'était là les derniers arguments de Karura. En effet, pour un projet de cette importance, elle le savait, son mari, bien que chef suprême du village, devait avoir l'accord total des membres du Conseil. Et si l'on pouvait exiger d'un jinchûriki, qui n'est qu'une arme, d'obéir à un ordre sous peine d'être éliminé, on ne pouvait imposer à un membre du Conseil un vote où une opinion.

« Si c'est ainsi, je me chargerai de te démettre de tes fonctions de membre du Conseil des Anciens et du Conseil des Pairs. »

Karura émit un petit rire sonore plus nerveux qu'autre chose. Elle était à la fois énervée et désabusée.

« Les membres de ces deux Conseils sont élus de façon permanente. Ils constituent un contre pouvoir au pouvoir exécutif du Kage. Tu sais parfaitement que tu ne peux exiger le renvoi d'un de ses membres, à moins d'apporter la preuve d'une faute grave. Il semblerait que la situation soit belle et bien bloquée pour toi et que finalement tu doives trouver un nouveau plan » Son ton était las sachant que ce qu'elle venait de dire aller sûrement encore plus envenimer la situation et provoquerait la colère de son mari.

« Si ce n'est que ça, crois-moi pour la bonne mise en œuvre de mon plan, je trouverai un moyen de te radier du Conseil. Ça ne devrait poser aucun problème, les autres membres ont toujours été contre le fait de compter parmi eux une jinchûriki. Ils seront plus qu'heureux de te radier de leur ordre.

Jinchûriki et Conseiller, deux fonctions qui ne peuvent être mélangées. Qui donc fut assez stupide pour donner à une arme, un simple objet, le pouvoir de diriger tout un peuple ? »

Bien qu'il ne faisait là qu'exprimer le fond de la pensée de la majorité des membres du Conseil cela fut un nouveau coup de poignard dans le cœur de Karura. D'ailleurs elle ne doutait pas un seul instant, à présent, que le Kazekage avait dit ça avec l'intention de la blesser. Elle avait presque envie que son mari l'assassine là et tout de suite pour lui empêcher ces douleurs inutiles. Mais enfin quoi ? Elle se demanda une fois de plus comment en si peu de temps, quelques heures, ils en étaient arrivés à cette situation, eux qui avait toujours eu une histoire sans nuages. C'était juste surréaliste. Comme un mauvais rêve.

Elle poussa à nouveau un petit ricanement désabusé, qui semblait plus être un souffle qu'un rire.

Elle s'éloigna du Yondaime auquel elle faisait face jusqu'à présent et partit s'avachir sur un des fauteuils situé dans un angle de la chambre. Le Kazekage l'observait sans un mot, figé dans une attitude froide et impénétrable.

Karura se frotta le front avec sa main gauche, comme si elle tentait de calmer une migraine. Puis elle retira cette main fine et l'observa avec attention un instant. Elle avait besoin de fixer son attention sur quelque chose de neutre un instant, pour oublier cette boule dans sa gorge et cette douleur sous ses yeux dont la peau fine était tirée à l'extrême en raison de trop de nuits d'insomnie.

Puis elle replaça sa main gauche sur son front afin de soutenir le poids de sa tête qu'elle avait à présent inclinée sur le côté.

« Bien, et pour mon refus d'exécuter les ordres en tant que jinchûriki ? Qu'allez-vous faire Kazekage ? Demanda-t-elle en articulant de façon exagérée le mot « Kazekage » Vous allez m'arracher mon Bijuu, me tuer, et le sceller dans quelqu'un de plus docile ? Ah mince alors ! A part moi on a jamais vu d'hôte de Shukaku psychologiquement stable et donc apte à exécuter correctement ce genre de mission, dit-elle ironique. Et puis qui sont les candidats au poste ? Yashamaru ? Compatible mais pas assez conciliant et pas assez fort pour maintenir le Bijuu. Temari ? Kankurô ?Déjà très forts et prometteurs certes, sûrement la future élite ninja mais, en dépit de leur sang de descendants du moine Shukaku, incompatibles, les dieux en soient loués. » Elle adressa un mince sourire moqueur à son époux.

Bien que son regard demeura impénétrable, un fin sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du Yondaime, ce qui inquiéta plus que de raison Karura déjà à bout.

« Karura, tu ne vas pas ressasser avec moi ce vieil argument que tu as jadis servi au Conseil des Anciens. Je ne suis pas aussi sot et dépourvu que ces vieux ninjas décrépits. »

La jeune femme frémit prise d'un mauvais pressentiment. Elle se redressa correctement sur son fauteuil, releva la tête et planta son regard dans celui calculateur de son époux.

« J'aimerais ne jamais avoir à en arriver là, notamment parce que comme tu l'as si bien dit, tu es le jinchûriki de Shukaku le plus stable de l'histoire (« et pas parce que je suis ta femme ? » pensa amèrement Karura dont le cœur s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans les ténèbres.), mais si nous venions à devoir nous passer de toi, je sais parfaitement comment me procurer un nouvel hôte. » Il disait ça d'un ton détaché comme s'il s'était agi de chose extérieur à lui, d'objet et non d'être humain.

Nouveau coup de poignard. Karura porta inconsciemment sa main droite à sa poitrine comme pour endiguer l'hémorragie provoquée par ce coup. Elle écarquilla les yeux, et relevant un sourcil interrogateur elle demanda d'une voix hésitante :

« Par quel moyen comptes-tu te procurer un hôte compatible ? » Elle déglutit douloureuse attendant avec appréhension la réponse.

Le Kazekage demeura d'abord silencieux, il passa sa main droite dans ses cheveux puis à nouveau son masque d'impassibilité fut brisé par un sourire ironique. A cet instant Karura eut l'impression que pour ne pas flancher, pour ne pas revenir sur sa décision son époux avait besoin de lui faire mal, de la torturer plus que de raison. S'il piétinait, brisait avec violence leurs sentiments afin qu'il n'en reste rien, alors il ne serait pas tenté de revenir en arrière. Mais peut être que finalement il n'y prenait qu'un plaisir malsain et pervers. Qui sait ce que cachaient ses yeux noirs. Si elle l'ignorait, personne d'autre ne pouvait le savoir.

Il s'avança vers elle. Il la dominait de sa hauteur, donnant une impression de vertige à Karura qui regretta à cet instant de s'être assise et de lui avoir ainsi fourni un moyen supplémentaire de l'écraser.

« Tu sais Karura, il existe un moyen pour qu'un hôte soit compatible à 100%. Il suffit pour cela de le sceller dans un bébé qui vient de naître. L'énergie vitale du nourrisson et alors encore malléable et le chakra du Bijuu se fond dans celui de l'enfant en une symbiose parfaite. »

Karura resta médusée. Comment pouvait-il avoir un tel projet ? En temps normal, si elle y avait réfléchi calmement, elle aurait de suite contre-argumenté avec le fait que cela était incompatible avec son projet de tuer le daimyo. En effet, il faudrait des années avant que l'enfant jinchûriki soit opérationnel. Mais là, le seul sentiment, la seule pensée de la jeune femme fut un dégoût total. Comment pouvait-il envisager un projet aussi ignoble ? Plus que le fait qu'il envisage de la sacrifier, elle, sa femme qu'il prétendait aimer, pour désobéissance à un ordre, c'était l'idée qu'il puisse toucher à un bébé qui l'a révulsée. Être un jinchûriki était une chose incroyablement dure psychologiquement parlant. Même lorsque le bijuu était scellé dans un homme adulte, dans la grande majorité des cas, l'hôte finissait par perdre la tête. Il devait faire face d'un côté aux agressions intérieures du démon, et à l'extérieur au mépris des autres. La solitude dans laquelle étaient enfermés les jinchûriki, la haine permanente finissait par les affaiblir psychologiquement et leur faire perdre la tête au point qu'ils en deviennent dangereux pour eux et ceux qu'ils devaient initialement protéger. Cela était vrai avec des individus formés pour cela. De braves et loyaux ninjas, alors avec un bébé à peine né.

Comment pouvait-on envisager d'ainsi le condamner ? Jamais cet être de pourrait se construire et vivre heureux. Sûrement, d'ailleurs chercherait-on à l'éliminer avant même qu'il n'ait atteint l'âge de raison, à cause de sa dangerosité. En tant que mère, en tant que femme qui avait, il y a encore quelques semaines de cela, en projet avec son époux de mettre en « chantier » un nouvel enfant, Karura était outrée, jamais elle ne pourrait imposer cela à un bébé. Cette simple idée la révulsait de façon d'autant plus violente qu'elle était elle même jinchûriki et connaissait bien le problème.

La colère l'envahit et elle se leva de son fauteuil pour bien faire face à son époux.

« Comment peux-tu ne serait-ce qu'envisager un tel projet ? C'est ignoble. Tu détruirais la vie de cet enfant avant même sa naissance. Quelle mère sacrifierait de façon aussi cruelle son enfant ? »

« Pourquoi irais-je chercher l'enfant d'une femme du village, au risque que le pouvoir du jinchûriki passe dans d'autres mains que les miennes, alors que je dispose d'une femme pouvant me fournir le nourrisson nécessaire et de mon sang. »

Les yeux de Karura s'écarquillèrent à leur maximum. Elle sentit une vague de colère envahir tout son être et son sang bouillonna dans ses veines comme jamais auparavant. Définitivement cet homme n'était pas son époux, juste un être abjecte. Aussi lorsque ce dernier fit mine de faire un pas vers elle après cela, Karura, dans sa rage, perdit toute maîtrise et le sable partit avec une violence inouïe en direction du Yondaime.

La scène semblant se dérouler au ralenti sous les yeux effarés de Karura. Elle vit son sable entoura son époux dans une étreinte mortelle qui se resserra en un instant dans une pluie de sang.

Le corps du Kazekage retomba lourdement au sol dans un bruit sourd, et fut bientôt baigné de sang.

Karura se figea le cœur au bord des lèvres. A l'instant même où le sable était parti, elle avait regretté son geste. Toute colère s'était envolée en un instant pour ne laisser place qu'à l'horreur, et une inquiétude sourde.

Mon Dieu! Qu'avait-elle fait ?

Shukaku hurlait de rire dans sa tête.

« Ben finalement tu as suivi mon conseil, et tu l'as tué ce prétentieux. Qui aurait cru que la si forte Karura qui clame partout sa supériorité sur moi, soit si facile à faire flancher. Hahahaha, petite tu l'as tué, tuéééééééééééééééé ! »

Pleine d'effroi, Karura plaqua ses deux mains sur ses oreilles comme pour le plus entendre le démon en elle. Ses yeux la brûlèrent, et furent bientôt noyés de larme. Puis se ressaisissant, elle se précipita vers le corps de son époux, une énorme boule d'appréhension au ventre. « Faites qu'il soit vivant, je vous en prie ! »

Elle cria la voix étranglée « Mon amour, je t'en prie réponds-moi !»

Avec horreur elle passa sa main sur le visage de son mari maculé de sang. Elle cherchait fébrilement son pouls.

« Je t'en prie, réponds-moi, ne me laisse pas, je suis désolée... tellement désolée...Comment ai-je pu en arriver là ? »

D'un seul coup elle vit le visage de son époux se déformer en une grimace puis au prix d'un effort important, ouvrir les yeux. Il ne devait sa survie qu'à ses talents de ninja et de Kazekage, qui avaient réussi à détourner au moment fatidique le gros de l'attaque. En dépit de la grande quantité de sang perdu, le sable n'avait pu « que » lui broyer que le bras gauche, lui briser quelques côtes et lui endommager la hanche gauche.

Soulagée de le voir vivant, Karura le serra dans ses bras, pleurant tant et plus sur son épaule « Pardonne-moi, je t'en supplie, je t'aime, je t'aime tellement. »

Le Yondaime se redressa et repoussa sa femme avec violence.

Le visage blême, mais ses yeux noirs trahissant sa colère, peut être même sa haine, il transperçait Karura de son regard. Elle demeurait immobile et tremblante, assise à même le sol, ses habits nimbés du sang de son mari. Tout à sa culpabilité d'avoir si grièvement blessé l'homme qu'elle s'était toujours jurée de protéger, elle ne vit pas son époux envoyer un message par le biais de son chakra aux ANBU. Pourtant les hommes masqués apparurent bientôt dans la salle, plus que surpris de la scène qu'ils y trouvèrent. Le Kazekage était au sol gisant dans son propre sang, visiblement gravement blessé, et à quelque pas de lui, Karura prostrée et tremblante, couverte elle aussi de sang, mais pas du sien bien sur, de celui du kage.

« Maître Kazekage ! Que s'est-il passé ? » demandèrent les ANBU qui réagir de suite en dépit de leur surprise.

« Il faut au plus vite transporter le Maître à l'hôpital ! »

« Voyons, Dame Karura que s'est-il passé ? »

Un ANBU aida le Yondaime à se relever. Ce dernier n'avait toujours pas quitté des yeux Karura. Elle non plus ne pouvait pas détacher son regard coupable de celui de son mari. Elle avait trop peur, si elle baissait les yeux, qu'il disparaisse par sa faute.

Alors que les ANBU allaient l'évacuer, le Kazekage prit la parole.

« Karura, tu m'as dit que pour radier un membre du Conseil il fallait une faute grave, il semblerait bien que tu l'aies faite. »Le voix du Kage ne semblait être qu'un souffle.

Le visage de le jeune femme se déforma une fois de plus et une nouvelle vague de larme inonda ses yeux, brouillant sa vue. Sa lèvre inférieure tremblée. Elle voulait lui parler, mais aucun son ne sortait plus de sa bouge.

Les ANBU perplexes l'entourèrent, de toute évidence s'était elle qui avait blessé le maître.

Puis tombant comme un couperet, le Yondaime déclara :

« Enfermait là jusqu'à nouvel ordre dans un cachot. »

Trop choquée par ses propres actes, par son manque de maîtrise, Karura se laissa faire sans la moindre résistance.

* * *

Depuis combien de temps était-elle enfermée dans ce cachot sombre ? Plusieurs jours ? Plus d'une semaine ? Elle n'aurait pas su dire. La seule indication de temps qu'elle possédait, était le nombre de repas que lui portaient dans un silence de plomb des ANBU surarmés et méfiants.

Elle avait tenté à corps et à cris d'obtenir d'eux des nouvelles de son époux, mais rien. Ils la repoussaient et restaient muets comme des tombes. Un seul ANBU avait une fois dérogé à cette règle en lui crachant à la figure :

« La meurtrière cherche à savoir si sa tentative d'assassinat a été une réussite ou non ? Vous feriez mieux de vous préoccuper de votre propre sort. »

Karura était restée figée. Non, il ne pouvait pas être mort. Non pas lui ! Pas de sa main ! Elle avait toujours voulu le protéger. Non ! jamais elle n'avait voulu s'en prendre à sa vie. Jamais, même en colère, même haineuse.

« Pourtant tu l'as bien broyé cette tête à claques. Avec un peu de chance il n'a pas survécu à ses blessures. C'est pour ça qu'il n'est toujours pas revenu. »riait douce Shukaku.

« Tais-toi, tais-toi donc ne cessait de répéter Karura. Son cœur était un vrai champs de bataille. Elle ne contrôlait plus rien en elle. Tout était confus. Elle ne parvenait plus à stabiliser sa pensée, ses sentiments, elle avait l'impression de plonger doucement mais sûrement dans la folie, passant du rire aux larmes sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. L'obscurité du cachot, le silence, la solitude et les remarques acerbes de Shukaku n'arrangeaient pas les choses.

Parfois, afin de ne pas succomber, elle collait son oreille à la porte du cachot, afin d'entendre les conversations des ANBU de garde et tromper sa solitude. Pourtant cela s'avérait rarement une bonne idée.

« Cette femme est folle. Hier je l'ai entendue rire pendant des heures. Elle est démoniaque, mais c'est normalement c'est une jinchûriki. Je me demande quelle genre de folie a pu traverser notre Kazekage le jour où il a pris pour épouse une créature aussi abjecte. Je sais bien que les kage aimaient que les hôtes des bijuu soient des personnes qui leur soient proches afin de s'assurer de leur fidélité, mais là, on voit les limites de cette politique. Les jinchûriki sont trop dangereux ils devraient rester enfermés, et n'être sortis qu'en cas de nécessité. »

Un monstre voilà donc ce qu'elle était, ce qu'elle avait toujours était. Le sang qui avait taché ses mains le jour de l'incident, ce sang séché et noir qu'elle avait observé des heures durant dans l'obscurité de sa cellule le prouvait bien. Seul un monstre ferait ça à quelqu'un qu'il prétend aimer plus que sa vie.

Elle était une créature bien trop dangereuse pour ceux qui l'entouraient. On ne lui laisserait sûrement plus revoir ses enfants. Peut être grandiraient-ils avec la honte d'avoir pour mère une chose aussi abjecte. Karura se mordit les lèvres jusqu'au sang pour ne pas hurler de douleur. Et son frère, Yashamaru ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas encore venu la voir ? Est-ce que lui aussi en ayant appris ce qu'elle avait fait au Yondaime, l'aurait renié. Son frère, son si précieux petit frère, celui qui avait toujours était là pour elle.

« Yashamaru, où es-tu? J'ai tant besoin de te voir ? Je t'en prie petit frère ne m'abandonne pas toi aussi. »

« Il ne viendra pas. S'il était gentil avec toi, c'est parce qu'il se sentait coupable vis-à-vis de toi qui avait pris sa place de jinchûriki. Mais maintenant que tu es devenue une tueuse, il n'a plus à jouer les hypocrites et à se justifier auprès de toi. » persiflait Shukaku.

Karura ne répliqua pas cette fois. Elle resta prostrée dans le noir appelant de toute son âme les sourires rassurant de son frère. Mais seule la voix de Shukaku, telle une schizophrénie latente, lui répondait.

Soudain, elle entendit la porte se déverrouiller, assise à même le sol, les bras ballants, elle releva à peine son regard, pensant qu'il s'agissait probablement de l'heure de son repas.

Pourtant elle se ressaisit et se redressa d'un bon, lorsqu'elle découvrit, se détachant dans la lumière blanche de l'embrasure de la porte, la silhouette de son époux.

« Le ciel soit loué, tu es vivant. » dit-elle avec une voix étouffée puis elle courut vers lui.

Pourtant deux ANBU lui bloquèrent bientôt le chemin, la stoppant avec leurs katanas sous sa gorge. Bien sur dans l'absolu de tels armes étaient inutiles contre son armure de sable. Mais pour ne pas envenimer la situation Karura demeura immobile.

Le Kazekage prit alors la parole de sa voix grave.

« C'est bon vous pouvez disposer. Laissez nous seul, et quoiqu'il arrive ne revenez pas si je ne vous en donne pas l'ordre. »

A contre cœur les ANBU quittèrent la salle et laissèrent les deux époux qui face à face se jaugeaient du regard. Il était vêtu de son large manteau de Kazekage, et se tenait droit. Son allure générale comme à son habitude était froide, insondable et distante. Il ne semblait pas, au grand soulagement de Karura, présenter des séquelles de ses blessures.

Puis, n'y tenant elle s'avança vers lui.

« N'approche pas ! » fit autoritaire le Yondaime en la repoussant de sa main droite tendue.

« Je suis venu t'annoncer que pour avoir blessé ton Kazekage, tu as été démise de tes fonctions de conseillère. De plus, le Conseil a voté à l'unanimité l'assassinat du daimyo. Jugeant qu'en raison de l'acte dont tu t'étais rendu coupable en cherchant à me tuer, tu as prouvé que le jinchûriki de cette ville n'était plus stable, c'est moi en personne qui me chargerait du Seigneur du Vent. »

« Je n'ai jamais cherché à te tuer ! » s'exclama Karura.

« Vraiment ? »demanda avec colère le Yondaime. « Pourtant je n'ai pas rêvé, tu as bien lancé sur moi ce sable avec l'intention de me broyer, moi, en entier, Karura. »

« Non, non...Je...j'ai perdu le contrôle, je ne le voulait pas. »

« Perdu le contrôle ? Je ne sais pas ce qui est le pire dans ce cas. Que tu cherches à me tuer sciemment, ou que tu manques me tuer à la moindre occasion parce que tu ne contrôles plus ton Bijuu. »

« Je le contrôle mais... » que pouvait-elle réellement répliquer à cela.

« TU AS CHERCHÉ A ME TUER ! »hurla la Kazekage.

« TOI AUSSI! »lança à son tour amère Karura.

Le Kazekage se jeta alors sur elle et la plaqua au sol.

« Que fais-tu ?» demanda Karura en se débattant pour échapper au poids du corps de son époux sur le sien. Les microparticules de sable présentent dans la salle se mirent à vibrer et à danser dangereusement autour d'eux. Dans sa tête, Karura entendait les hurlement de rire de Shukaku, l'assourdissant dans un mal de tête de violent.

« Chercher à te tuer? Nous avons dépassé ce stade Karura. Le Conseil a voté pour la mise en place d'un nouveau jinchûrki plus stable. Il faut tuer la graine de la folie dans l'œuf. »

Le sang de Karura ne fit qu'un tour et elle devint blême, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Comprenant ce que son époux s'apprêtait alors à faire, pleine d'horreur elle se débattit de plus belle. Le sable se conglomérait en de fines lames tranchantes prêtent à s'abattre sur son tortionnaire.

Pourtant, tout autant que contre son mari, Karura se débattait contre le sable. Si elle se laissait aller, il s'abattrait sur son époux, ne lui laissant cette fois aucune chance de survie. Karura avait déjà trop souffert à l'idée de l'avoir tué lorsqu'elle était enfermée dans ce cachot, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre le contrôle une fois de plus. Pourtant, plus que jamais son sable lui aurait été utile.

Le Kazekage tourna un instant son regard noir sur le sable. Il dit d'une voix pleine de morgue.

« Tu veux encore me tuer Karura. Et bien qu'attends-tu ? C'est ta dernière chance. »

« Non ! Non ça suffit ! » Elle cherchait à repousser le kage de toute ses forces, mais la concentration nécessaire pour stopper le sable devenu fou la privait d'une bonne partie de sa liberté.

Le Yondaime lui bloqua alors les jambes, et alors que Karura répliquait en laçant vers son visage un poing vengeur, rapide, il lui emprisonna les deux mains. Il était fort, très fort, et tant que Karura ne se résolvait pas à utiliser son sable, il lui était impossible de lutter sur le plan de la force physique.

Il maintenait les deux bras de sa femme de sa simple main gauche, et de la droite, il s'activa alors à mettre en œuvre sa base besogne.

« JE T'EN PRIE, NE FAIS PAS ÇA ! » Hurlait-elle au désespoir.

« Et bien, laisse-moi t'aider, sifflait Shukaku, sinon il va finir par te violer et te forcer à porter en ton sein celui qui causera ta perte ! »

A ces mots un hurlement bestial d'une intensité inouï s'échappa de la gorge de la jeune femme, et le Yondaime se figea un instant lorsqu'il vit le visage rageur de sa femme se couvrir à moitié d'un masque de sable ignoble imitant les traits du démon tanuki.

Mais Karura continuait à se débattre sur le plan physique et moral.

« NON ! » hurla t'elle encore, et le masque de sable se brisa, projetant ses grains minuscules dans les yeux du Yondaime. Il plissa son œil gauche atteint, mais ne bougea pas, toujours à califourchon au dessus d'elle.

Visiblement agacé de la voir se gigoter sous lui comme un ver de terre, il la gifla. Cela eu l'effet escompté. Karura se figea. Jamais de sa vie il n'avait levait la main sur elle. Bien sur elle ne ressentait pas de douleur, mais pourtant c'était pour elle le geste de trop. Il la frappait, et il s'apprêtait à la violer, elle, sa propre femme. Elle était profondément dégoûtée, blessée, humiliée dans sa dignité de femme. Elle se savait plus que faire, que penser. Elle était une écorchée vive, et rien ne pouvait plus endiguer cette plaie béante en elle. La douleur était-elle qu'elle n'avait plus la force de hurler. Elle aurait voulu mourir pour ne plus avoir à subir ça. Pourtant un instinct de survie plus fort, lui imposait de se battre encore et toujours.

Et ces rires dans sa tête qui ne semblait pas vouloir pendre fin. Shukaku riait, encore et toujours, tant et plus, il hurlait de rire, l'entraînant dans sa folie.

C'était tellement humiliant, si on moins ce démon ne pouvait pas être là,témoin de cette déchéance !

Karura le visage baigné de larme reprit sa vaine résistance lorsqu'elle sentit celui qui fut son mari lui arracher violemment le bas de ses habits. Elle contracta ses muscles au maximum pour lui compliquer la chose. Mais bientôt d'un violent coup de rein qui manqua lui démettre la hanche, elle le sentit la pénétrer, ravageant son intimité non préparée à cette abjecte intrusion. Elle eut un haut-le-cœur, et se retint de ne pas vomir.

Il était entrain de la violer. Il lui prenait de force ce qu'elle lui avait toujours offert de bonne grâce.

Chacun de ses va et vient était plus violent que le précédent arrachant des hurlements de douleur à Karura, qui pleurait tant et plus.

« Ne fais pas ça, ne fais pas ça ! » suppliait-elle sans cesse la voix noyée de pleure, et la mâchoire serrée à l'extrême pour empêcher le sable de venir à sa rescousse de façon mortelle. Mais face à elle, impassible, les yeux noirs du Kazekage la transperçait, dépourvu d'émotion, sans jamais se détacher de son visage.

La douleur se faisait toujours plus forte, au rythme toujours plus violent de l'horrible va et vient.

Soudain le Yondaime pencha son visage au dessus d'elle. Elle vit ses lèvres bouger dans un murmure, mais le son de ses propres pleures et les rires de Shukaku, l'empêchèrent d'entendre le pathétique « Pardonne-moi » qu'il lui adressait.

Il se redressa et elle vit son visage grimacer, puis dans un râle étouffé elle le sentit se libérer en elle.

Elle sentit ce sperme envahir son bas ventre. Mais, elle avait la désagréable impression que cette semence maudite, telle un poison, une matière visqueuse et ignoble s'insinuait dans tout son corps. Alors qu'il se retirait relâchant un peu la pression, Karura en profita pour se dégager totalement de son emprise en lançant un puissant coup de pied dans son ventre qui l'expulsa quelques mètre plus loin. Suffocante, à bout de souffle, elle rampa avant de se redresser tant bien que mal sur ses avants bras et de vomir tout son soûl.

Il fallait qu'elle expulse cette chose ignoble que se déversait dans son corps. La bile acide lui brûlait sa gorge déjà irritée de trop de pleures et de cris. Mais Karura ne semblait plus pouvoir s'arrêter de vomir. Elle vomissait cette souillure ignoble, elle vomissait son amour pour lui, elle vomissait sa raison.

Elle sentit alors sa présence au dessus d'elle. Elle releva la tête vers lui, ses yeux rouges pleins de rage. Le sable vint se coller à elle, recréant à nouveau sur son visage le masque horrible et fou du tanuki.

« Sors, sors ! Cria t'elle, ou je jure que je te tue ! »

Le Kazekage lui adressa un regard indéchiffrable puis tourna les talons et quitta la salle. Elle entendit le verrou se refermer, puis elle retourna son visage défait qui avait repris son apparence normal vers le sol où gisait le tas d'immondice qu'elle avait expulsé.

Elle l'observa longtemps comme hypnotisée en se balançant doucement de droite à gauche, abandonnant peu à peu ce qui lui restait de raison pour la folie pure et libératrice.

Puis elle fut prise d'une crise de rire nerveux. Ce rire fou, proche du hurlement, était si puissant qu'il raisonna dans toute la prison, plongeant les gardes et les ANBU en faction dans une terreur sourde.

Comme elle avait été sotte. Elle avait cru en l'amour, avait vécu pour l'amour, pour le protéger. Quelle folie ! Comment avait-elle été si sotte et faible. L'amour n'est qu'un pouvoir qu'ont les autres sur vous pour mieux vous détruire, vous humilier, vous écraser. C'est un fléau qui vous tue et vous rend fou.

Quelle grande tromperie. On éduque les ninja des sables à ne pas avoir de sentiment, on devrait plutôt leur arracher le cœur à la naissance pour leur éviter cette horreur.

Mais c'était fini, elle n'aimerait plus rien, ni personne. Elle n'aimerait qu'elle, ne vivrait que pour elle.

Voilà la vérité de l'amour, il ne devait servir que soi et détruire les autres. Voilà ce que lui avait enseigné son mari.

Elle riait et riait encore face à cette tâche sobre sur le sol, et Shukaku riait de concert avec elle.

« Oui c'est ça ma petite Karura, c'est bien ça. »

* * *

Commentaire :

Voilà c'était un chapitre très long, mais je tenais vraiment à ce qu'il se clôture par cette scène.

Pour tout vous dire, si j'avais mis dès le début ma fic en rang M c'était justement en prévision de ce chapitre et de cette scène de viol.

Je tiens d'ailleurs expliquer le choix de ce passage.

Une scène de viol est selon moi une scène vraiment dure qui ne doit pas être mise à la légère dans une histoire (il faut qu'elle soit justifiée et non gratuite). Alors pourquoi l'avoir malgré tout inclus dans mon histoire ?

Et bien parce qu'au moment où j'ai imaginé mon histoire, on ne savait du passé des parents des 3 du sable que ce qu'en avait raconté à Gaara, Yashamaru.

Karura était morte, en haïssant le village, mais aussi son enfant, et elle espérait que ce dernier survive pour la venger en détruisant Suna. Pourtant ces paroles très dures, pleine de haine et de rancœur, ne collait pas vraiment avec la photo que Gaara avait d'elle. Elle semble dessus être une femme très douce, avec un sourire foncièrement bon quoiqu'un peu mélancolique. Alors quels éléments avaient pu la transformer ainsi ? Était-ce le fait que son époux la sacrifie en scellant à son enfant à naître un bijuu ? A vrai dire, elle était une kunoichi, donc une personne qu'on éduque très tôt à être prête à mourir pour le bien de son village. Elle devait comme les autres avoir le sens du sacrifice. Je trouvais donc l'argument trop léger, et surtout pas assez fort pour aussi haïr Gaara. La solution du viol s'est alors présentait dans ma tête. Cet acte ignoble et non voulu, qui, en plus de la condamnait, lui imposait un enfant non désiré qu'elle pouvait ainsi apprendre à haïr. En plus, il était lié à une descente aux enfers sur le plan moral. Voilà pourquoi j'ai pris la décision d'inclure cette scène dans la fic, rendant plus crédible les dires de Yashamaru.

En espérant, avoir à peu prêt réussi à retranscrire l'horreur de la scène. A la prochaine fois, pour le dernier chapitre.


	8. Chapter 8

Titre : Chronique du sable

Auteur : Nefer (moi)

Disclaimer : Les personnages de cette fanfic ne sont pas à moi. Ils sont la propriété de Masashi KISHIMOTO

Commentaire :

Voilà, après plus d'un an de pause, nous sommes arrivés au dernier et très très long chapitre de cette fic qui clôture la vie de Karura et du Quatrième telle qu'elle aurait put être (j'avais depuis longtemps écrit plus de 70% de ce chapitre, mais je n'arrivais pas à me motiver à le conclure) .  
J'espère que cette vision des choses vous aura plus, même si finalement elle s'éloigne de leur véritable histoire.  
Je dois dire que j'ai pris plaisir à écrire sur ceux de Suna et que peut être je retenterai l'aventure.  
En tout cas, merci encore à ceux qui ont pris la peine de me lire et j'espère vous revoir une prochaine fois sur d'autres fics (ça fait très hôtesse de l'air ;p)

* * *

Qu'est ce que la folie ?

Sans doute si l'on répond de façon logique à cette question dirait-on que c'est un dérangement de l'esprit, se caractérisant par plusieurs degrés mentaux et des comportementaux anormaux. Une perte de la raison en somme.  
Si vous posiez cette question aux ANBU et au personnel en faction dans la prison de Suna, eux vous répondraient sans l'ombre d'un hésitation que la folie c'est cette jinchûriki enfermée dans le plus sombre cachot du pénitencier.  
Son rire cynique qui raisonne dans la nuit, ses cris délirants semblables à ceux d'une bête. Cette créature ignoble et malsaine qui dans un excès de folie a déjà une fois, par un soir de pleine lune, fait sauter la moitié du bâtiment, blessant gravement cinq ANBU surentraînés avant de tenter avec son sable d'arracher ses propres entrailles. Oui, pour eux la folie c'est un masque de sable aux traits monstrueux et déformés d'un tanuki.  
Mais si vous demandiez à la jinchûriki, que vous répondrait-elle, elle ?  
Elle avait lu jadis, dans une autre vie, cette phrase qu'elle avait alors jugée plutôt amusante :

« **La Raison c'est la folie du plus fort. La raison****du moins fort c'est de la folie.**** »**

Pourtant ce n'était pas exactement cela qu'elle ressentait. Elle, elle ne donnerait pas une définition de la folie, elle, elle donnerait plutôt une définition de la raison.  
Jusqu'à présent elle avait vécu dans la folie. La folie de croire qu'elle pouvait être heureuse, la folie de croire aux sentiments, de croire aux autres et pire encore de croire en ce monde.  
Mais on avait fini par lui ouvrir les yeux, il avait fallu qu'on la viole, qu'on la rabaisse au plus bas, puis qu'on la tue, et à présent elle voyait le monde tel qu'il était. Elle pouvait parfaitement distinguer l'âme putride et sale des êtres qui l'entouraient. Ils étaient perfides, lâches, prompts à trahir, mentir, tuer. Pourtant ils ne cessaient de vanter les valeurs des nobles causes, des grands sentiments. Tout cela, ces sentiments ce n'était que de la moisissure. Et cette moisissure telle une gangrène dévorait ce monde et Suna dans une effroyable odeur âcre et rance.  
Cet éveil sur le monde, voilà ce qu'était la raison. Mais sa raison à elle, les non éveillés, l'appelaient la folie.  
« Alors pourquoi ne pas les éveiller tous ? » soufflait Shukaku. « Pourquoi restes-tu terrée dans ce cachot ? En sortir serait un jeu d'enfant, tous les tuer aussi.»  
Mais Karura ne lui répondait plus. Il était aussi vil que les autres, ni plus, ni moins, sauf que lui ne s'en cachait pas.  
Pourquoi ne sortait elle pas ? pourquoi ne se vengeait-elle pas ? Parce que ce monde abjecte l'avait souillée, elle, l'innocente crétine.  
Lorsqu'il l'avait violée, il avait injecté en elle son ignoble semence, comme on inocule une maladie. Elle avait bien tenté d'éjecter cette souillure, de la vomir...hum...comme si cela marchait ainsi.  
Elle avait espéré qu'il aurait raté son coup, et elle ne lui aurait pas laissé le loisir de retenter l'expérience. Mais non, il était son époux, et il la connaissait par cœur, intimement. Savoir quand elle était le mieux disposée à accueillir cette chose en elle était pour lui un jeu d'enfant.  
Quand son corps, après plusieurs semaines d'immobilisme, avait trahi les premiers signes de ce mal qui l'avait finalement atteinte, elle était rentrée dans une rage folle.  
Il fallait qu'elle se débarrasse de ce cancer avant que la tumeur de grossisse et ne la tue. Elle s'était emparée du katana d'un ANBU venu lui porter son repas et qu'elle avait démembré par la même occasion.  
Mais aussi acéré soit le tranchant de cette lame, il ne parvint pas à entamer son armure de sable. Alors autant combattre le feu par le feu, ou le sable par le sable, et elle avait retourné son sable contre son ventre. Mais rien.  
« POURQUOI?! » avait-elle hurlait  
« Tu ne peux pas te blesser avec ton propre sable » avait persiflé Shukaku  
C'est ce qu'on verrait. Elle attira à elle encore et toujours plus de sable. Arrivé en masse depuis les portes du désert, le sable avait détruit les murs de la prison, broyé plusieurs membres du personnel et fait voler tel des fétus de paille les membres de l'ANBU venus en renfort pour la maîtriser.  
Avec une violence inouïe elle avait projeté sur elle son propre sable. Il fallait qu'il lui ouvre le ventre et qu'il en extrait la tumeur.  
Mais rien n'y fit, après plus de deux heures d'acharnement, elle s'était effondrée sur le sol, vaincue, hurlant de rage, mais sans une larme.  
« Shukaku, pourquoi me trahis-tu toi aussi ? Pourquoi ne m'aides-tu pas à me débarrasser de cette chose ? » Demanda-t-elle désabusée. « Tu sais, si tu m'aides à arracher cette chose de mes entrailles, je jure de t'aider à tout détruire. »  
« En voilà de pieuses paroles, avait ricané Shukaku. Mais hélas pour toi, tant que cette « choses » sera en toi, alors cette « chose » sera toi. Et je ne peux détruire mon propre hôte. Sinon voilà longtemps que je l'aurais fait crois moi sur parole. »  
Alors ainsi rien ne pourrait atteindre sa tumeur, son propre corps, son propre pouvoir le protégeait, car cette chose ignoble était une part d'elle même.  
Ce jour là, une fois sa crise finie, une escouade d'ANBU, l'avant entourée et « capturée ». Elle s'était laissée faire sans broncher, infiniment fatiguée.  
On l'avait conduite dans une cellule encore plus sécurisée avec encore plus de gardes, d'où elle n'avait plus bougé depuis lors.  
Alors au pourquoi ne fuyait-elle pas, elle aurait pu répondre : « Parce que quoique je fasse et où que j'aille cette souillure que j'exècre, elle, me suivra et continuera à grandir, nourrie par ma haine. Et quand bien même je les tuerais tous et serais enfin libre, une fois sortie de moi cette chose serait sans cesse là pour me rappeler ma déchéance, ma putréfaction. »

Un bruit se fit entendre à la porte de sa cellule. Elle perçut le son de quelqu'un qui déverrouille un à un les nombreux cadenas qui refermaient l'épaisse porte de fer. Hum, comme si cela pouvait vraiment la retenir.  
Un ANBU, de lourdes chaînes dans les mains, pénétra prudemment dans la salle. Depuis, « l'incident », les ANBU avait prit l'habitude, pour la faire manger en toute sécurité, de l'enchaîner solidement contre le mur de la cellule puis de lui donner la béquée afin qu'elle ne touche aucun ustensile et ne cherche pas à se blesser avec. Quelle déchéance ! Quelle humiliation !  
Parfois ils profitaient aussi du fait qu'elle soit entravée pour nettoyer la cellule. Habituellement toutefois, ils se contentaient de lui donner que deux repas par jour pour limiter les risques, et ceux le plus rapidement possible, et uniquement les jours où elle semblait calme. Les jours où ils l'attendaient rire ou hurler, elle se retrouvait à la diète forcée.  
L'ANBU avança prudemment. Bien qu'elle paraisse calme ainsi, il lui arrivait parfois de sortir de sa léthargie pour agresser le malheureux impudent venu la déranger.  
Il se stoppa net, lorsque Karura qui fixait jusqu'à présent le sol, releva son regard bleu-vert sur lui. Elle ricana intérieurement en constatant que ce simple mouvement de ses paupières avait suffi à couper le souffle à cet ANBU. Elle l'observa un instant. Malgré son masque elle pouvait voir qu'il était jeune, très jeune, sûrement même trop jeune pour se voir confier une mission aussi « périlleuse ».  
D'ailleurs, elle avait constaté que depuis quelques jours l'effectif des ANBU avait diminué, et que les plus expérimentés avaient disparu.  
Se passait-il quelque chose à Suna ? Finalement est-ce que son Kazekage de mari avait mis son plan à exécution avec les conséquences qu'elle avait prévues ? A vrai dire elle s'en fichait. L'avenir de Suna ne la concernait plus. Le monde avait continué sans elle, comme il constituait à tourner après la mort. Les morts ne se préoccupent plus de ce que devient le monde après leur passage. Elle non plus.  
« Donnez-moi vos poignets, Dame Karura » La voix de cet ANBU n'avait pas encore fini de muer. Cela amusa Karura, tout comme son étonnante politesse. Aussi pour une fois elle consentit à se laisser faire et à tendre ses bras. Mais sitôt eut-il posé ses mains sur les poignets de la jinchûriki qu'une voix autoritaire ce fit entendre.  
« Puis-je savoir ce que tu comptes faire ! »  
« Je l'attache Chiyo-baasama »  
« Comment veux-tu que je l'examine si elle est attachée sombre crétin. Recule ! »  
« Mais elle et dangereuse ! »  
« Moi aussi. » répondit sans sourciller la vieille dame acariâtre. « A présent sort d'ici et laisse nous seules ».  
L'ANBU s'exécuta et disparu aussi tôt.  
Karura observa Chiyo un instant alors que celle-ci pénétrait calmement dans la cellule, sans la moindre peur. Enfermée dans ce cachot sombre depuis qu'elle avait blessé le Kazekage, Karura avait perdu toute notion du temps. Elle ne savait pas combien de semaines, de mois s'étaient écoulés. Mais en regardant attentivement la vieille femme, elle eut l'impression de ne pas l'avoir vue depuis une éternité, peut être même cela était-ce dans une autre vie.  
Elle lui paraissait plus vieille, plus petite, même son impressionnante aura semblait s'être quelque peu épuisée.  
« Quelle crasse ici ! » fit Chiyo en parcourant du regard la minuscule cellule. « Enfin bon passons. »  
Elle avança encore de quelques pas afin de se positionner face à Karura.  
« On m'a demandé de venir t'examiner, parce que d'après les ANBU chargés de ta garde, il semblerait que tu puisses-être enceinte. Déshabille-toi et allonge toi sur ton lit que je puisse voir ce qu'il en est. » Comme toujours la voix de vieille femme était autoritaire.  
Sans un mot, Karura s'exécuta. Pendant que Chiyo procédait aux examens, elle fixait un point imaginaire sur le mur. Les ANBU ? Ou son époux ? Pourquoi cet examen, pourquoi maintenant ? Le Kazekage voulait-il voir si son plan avait fonctionné ? Il aurait pu dans ce cas faire procéder plus tôt à cet examen. Elle aurait même pu mettre fin à cette consultation. Après tout, oui, elle avait bien un cancer qui lui bouffait les tripes, elle pouvait elle-même le confirmer sans cela.  
« Karura, es-tu véritablement devenue folle ? As-tu vraiment perdu le contrôle de Shukaku ? J'ai peine a y croire. » demanda Chiyo d'une voix neutre.  
Karura retourna ses yeux vers la douairière toujours penchée au dessus d'elle. Elle lui adressa un regard fatiguée, sans répondre à ses questions. Puis d'une voix enrouée elle demanda :  
« Alors ce cancer ? La tumeur grossit bien ? »  
Chiyo leva un sourcil interrogateur mais ne releva pas la remarque.  
« Tu es bien enceinte, et l'enfant semble bien se porter bien qu'il se porterait mieux si tu mangeais un peu plus, tu es maigre à faire peur. »  
« Je m'en voudrais de lui donner trop de confort. » fit ironique Karura. « Y a-t'il un moyen de m'en débarrasser ? »  
« Avorter une jinchûriki de Shukaku? Non impossible ! » affirma Chiyo qui finit par conclure par un : « Pour information, tu dois être à quelques jours prés enceinte de 2 mois et demi. »  
Premier notion de temps depuis longtemps, et première estimation du temps qui lui restait à vivre.  
Alors que Karura se rhabillait, Chiyo porta un regard sévère sur elle avant de reprendre la parole.  
« Au vu de l'âge du fœtus, je peut affirmer sans me tromper que cet enfant n'a pas été conçu avant ton internement ici, mais bien pendant. Qu'est ce que ça veut dire Karura ? Que nous cache le Kazekage ? Que s'est-il vraiment passé ?  
Karura demeura silencieuse, se contentant de faire un faible mouvement de négation avec la tête, le regard vide. Qu'est ce que cela changerait de discuter de ça avec Chiyo. Rien. Alors inutile de s'infliger au cœur des blessures supplémentaires en en parlant.  
« Bon sang réagis, Karura ! » s'emporta soudain le vieille femme. « Les femmes de Suna sont des battantes, elles ne se complaisent pas dans l'immobilisme. Elles se battent jusqu'au bout. »  
« Comme vous ? Demanda ironiquement Karura. Elles se battent, perdent leur âme et leur cœur pour défendre un monde auquel elles ne croient plus, puis inculquent ces valeurs à leurs enfants qui finissent par être rongés par cette gangrène du cœur et deviennent des hors-la-loi. »  
La jinchûriki avait frappé juste, et Chiyo se renfrogna lorsque l'image de son petit-fils s'imposa dans son esprit.  
« Au moins elles font quelques choses. Sur ce je pars faire mon rapport au Yondaime. »  
La vieille femme repartit, et Karura à nouveau plongée dans l'obscurité entendit les lourds verrous se refermer.  
« Mais moi aussi je fais quelque chose, murmura-t'elle. Je porte contre mon gré le fruit de ma vengeance ».

* * *

Après la visite de Chiyo la « vie » reprit son cours normale. Au départ apprenant que Karura était enceinte, et portait donc l'enfant du Kazekage, les ANBU avait voulu la forcer à manger plus pour la santé du nourrisson. Ils abandonnèrent bien vite cette idée qui avait failli leur coûter la vie, et reprirent l'habitude de ne la nourrir que deux fois par jour, uniquement les jours où elle n'était pas hostile, et uniquement les quantités qu'elle désirait.  
A vrai dire la jeune jinchûriki était à présent d'une maigreur maladive. Bien que deux mois de plus se soient écoulés depuis la visite de Chiyo, rien dans sa silhouette ne trahissait une quelconque grossesse. Pourtant elle, dans le noir de son cachot, scrutait avec dégoût le minuscule arrondi qui persistait à se dessiner au niveau de son ventre. Elle observait cela avec le même effroi qu'un malade qui découvre une tumeur et qui la voit grossir chaque jour un peu plus avec la rage du désespoir. Car comme pour le malade sa tumeur à elle signifiait la mort. Elle avait espéré, comme aucune autre méthode ne pouvait en venir à bout, qu'en s'affamant son cancer finirait par mourir avant elle. Mais non, il se nourrissait de sa haine. Et de la haine, il en avait chaque jour un peu plus.  
Soudain elle entendit le cliquetis des verrous. Elle rabaissa le pan de sa tunique afin de cacher son ventre dont la vision lui avait définitivement coupé l'appétit.  
Un ANBU se présenta, et avança prudemment vers elle. Toujours le même rituel, les mêmes gestes, la même scène, le même recommencement. Elle revivait sans cesse le même jour, les mêmes événements. Une prison temporelle, au sein de sa prison matérielle. De quoi devenir fou si ce n'était pas encore le cas. Si la mort ressemblait à cela alors elle priait pour qu'il n'y ait rien après la mort. Qu'on en finisse une fois pour toute.

Alors que l'ANBU lui passait les chaînes aux poignets, quelque chose attira son regard vers la porte de la cellule. Un élément perturbateur dans le rouage parfait de l'éternel recommencement.

« Ciel! Mon mari. » fit ironiquement Karura en tournant un regard désabusé vers lui. Elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis son viol, et d'ailleurs elle ne pensait plus le revoir. Soit parce qu'il serait mort suite à son plan d'assassinat du daimyô, soit parce qu'à présent qu'il avait obtenu ce qu'il désirait il n'avait plus besoin d'elle et donc plus besoin de la voir. Et puis elle s'était jurée que dans le cas contraire elle le tuerait immédiatement.

« Alors qu'attends-tu ? S'impatienta Shukaku. « Un peu d'action ne nous ferait pas de mal, on s'ennuie à mourir ici. »  
Mais Karura ne fit rien, après ce bref regard lors de son entrée, elle sembla s'en désintéresser et retourna ses prunelles à nouveau vides en direction d'un point imaginaire.  
Le Kazekage lui demeura un instant figé devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui dans la pénombre du cachot. Les ANBU lui avaient fait un rapport, indiquant que la jinchûriki ne se nourrissait pas correctement et que peut être à long terme cela pourrait avoir des répercutions sur l'enfant à venir. Le Yondaime avait donc décidé, après tout ce temps, de venir en juger par lui-même. Il était loin d'imaginer ce qu'il avait à présent sous les yeux.  
Karura était assise à même le sol, vêtue d'une vieille tunique crasseuse et mitée dans laquelle, à cause de sa trop grande maigreur, elle semblait flotter. Son visage et ses joues étaient creusés, ses yeux vitreux rentrés dans leurs orbites étaient soulignés par des cernes d'un noir épais qui semblaient vouloir descendre jusqu'à ses joues. Pour compléter le tableau ses cheveux sales et gras lui collaient au visage.  
Bien que rien sur son visage ne trahisse son trouble intérieur, le cœur du Kazekage se serra à cette vision. Où était la femme magnifique et combative qu'il avait jadis épousé et qui l'avait si souvent inspiré ? Il l'avait détruit, brisé en mille morceaux puis jeté au milieu d'un tas d'immondices pour ne pas à avoir à revoir l'objet de son délit.  
« Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? » demanda enfin le Kazekage d'une voix grondante.  
« Maître ? »  
« Pourquoi ma femme gît-elle dans une telle crasse. »  
« C'est que la jinchûriki est particulièrement dangereuse et instable, alors il n'est pas aisé de lui faire la toilette. »  
« Et bien lavez là immédiatement et donnez lui des vêtements propres. Nous la faisons transférer hors de cette cellule aujourd'hui-même. »  
« Comment ?! S'étonna le plus âgé des ANBU, Mais nous n'avons pas été informés de ce transfert. Nous n'avons mis en place aucun système de sécurité pour un tel acte ! Où doit-elle être transférer ? Il nous faut d'abord connaître ce lieu pour savoir comment organiser nos troupes dans ce nouvel environnement. »  
« Ça ne sera pas nécessaire, elle rentre chez elle. Votre présence ne sera plus requise, je me chargerai moi-même de sa garde. »  
Karura, tout comme les ANBU, releva un regard perplexe vers le Kazekage. A quoi jouait-il encore ? Il avait parlé d'elle en disant « ma femme »et il voulait la faire rentrer chez elle sans surveillance. Étrangement elle sentit son cœur se contracter et saigner à nouveau. Dans sa folie, loin de lui elle s'était forgée une carapace qui lui avait fait perdre tout sentiment. C'était cela que lui avait enseigné son viol. Mais voilà qu'il réapparaissait avec quelques idées sadiques en tête et à nouveau ses sentiments blessés la faisait souffrir. Cherchait-il par ce biais à encore plus l'humilier ?  
« Alors tues-le et on en parle plus ! »hurlait Shukaku.  
Mais pour une fois, les cris de protestation des ANBU résonnèrent plus fort aux oreilles de Karura que ceux de Shukaku.  
« Maître Kazekage, vous n'y pensez pas ! Cette créature est extrêmement dangereuse. Sans la présence d'ANBU elle pourrait à nouveau attenter à vos jours.»  
« Et vous pensez réellement que c'est les ANBU ou ces murs qui la retiennent ? Elle est la jinchûriki de Shukaku la plus puissante de l'histoire. Si elle le souhaite elle peut détruire ce village et tous ses habitants en un instant. Les ANBU et les murs n'y changeraient rien. Alors autant qu'elle soit chez elle. »  
« C'est bien au moins il en a conscience, ricana Shukaku, il ne sera pas surpris quand tu le broieras en une jolie pluie de sang. »

Les ANBU s'inclinèrent à contre cœur, et conformément aux ordres du Yondaime, Karura fut lavée, changée et transportée jusqu'à chez elle.  
Lorsque les ANBU furent repartis et que le couple se retrouva seul dans cette maison, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, le Kazekage d'un voix étrangement douce et calme s'adressa à Karura.  
« Karura, tu demeureras à présent dans cette maison. Tu seras libre d'y agir comme bon te semble, avec toutefois interdiction formelle d'en sortir. Mon but en tant que Kazekage est de protéger Suna, aussi je ne peux courir plus de risques. Cependant, il n'y aura aucune surveillance, aucun ANBU. » Il fit une pause dans son explication, scrutant le visage sérieux de la jeune femme. Puis il reprit. « Comprends-tu ce que je te dis Karura ? Si tu t'estimes en droit de me tuer, alors ici tu en seras libre... Mais ne t'en prends pas à Suna. Bien, j'imagine que tu n'as pas besoin que je te fasse le tour du propriétaire, alors je retourne travailler. »  
« Une invitation à le tuer. C'est mignon, comme si on avait besoin de ça. » fit Shukaku.  
« Non, c'est plus que cela, souligna Karura, c'est même une immunité légale en cas de meurtre sur la personne du Kazekage. Mais pourquoi ? »  
A quoi jouait-il ? Voulait-il la tester, la soumettre, prouver sa supériorité sur elle en faisant ça ? Etait-ce un plan tordu qui consistait à l'inciter à le tuer pour qu'elle n'en ait plus envie ? Karura était perdue, à nouveau, comme toujours avec lui. Que voulait-il à la fin qu'il n'ait déjà obtenu de force ?  
« On s'en fiche on le tue et comme ça il sera content. »  
Mais la réalité était bien autre. Des mois entier rongé par la culpabilité avait pris une forme bien trop réelle pour le Kazekage lorsqu'il avait aperçu le visage décharné de sa femme dans ce sombre cachot. Ce sentiment si fort avait brisé la belle carapace que le pouvoir et le « bien être de Suna » lui avaient forgée.  
S'il ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière, la dernière chose qu'il pouvait faire pour Karura en tant qu'époux c'était de lui accorder le droit de se venger de lui. Si elle décidait à le tuer il se défendrait pas, et avait fait en sorte que cela ne puisse pas se retourner contre elle.

* * *

C'est ainsi qui Karura échangea une prison pour une autre plus confortable, plus spacieuse, plus lumineuse, mais étrangement plus dur à supporter psychologiquement pour la jinchûriki. Tout en ce lieu lui rappelait le spectre d'un passé auquel elle ne voulait plus avoir la faiblesse de se raccrocher.  
Malgré l'invitation des plus explicite du Kazekage, elle ne tenta pas une seule fois d'attenter à sa vie, au grand dam de Shukaku. Pourtant, bien que le Kazekage soit rarement présent chez lui du fait de sa charge, les occasions d'en finir avec lui ne manquaient pas.  
Mais lorsque les deux étaient dans cette demeure, ils ne se parlaient pas, ne se regardaient pas. Rien. On aurait pu se croire, en les regardant évoluer ainsi dans une même pièce, dans une maison hantée. Les spectres et les vivants s'y croisent, sans qu'aucuns ne se rendent compte de la présence de l'autre, chacun vivant dans une dimension clause.  
« Pourquoi ne le tues-tu pas ? »  
« Qui ? »  
« Ton mari, le Kazekage! »  
« Hum »

Shukaku lui même ne parvenait plus à comprendre Karura, bien que leurs âmes soient liées, sa pensée lui était inaccessible.  
Pourtant tout le temps où elle se trouvait dans le cachot, au bord de la folie toutes ses pensées malades bien que désordonnées lui arrivaient clairement. Mais à présent elle semblait étrangement calme. Son âme était à nouveau limpide, mais impossible d'y avoir accès. Tel un ascète elle ne parlait plus, ne bougeait quasiment pas et se mutisme rendait impossible toute compréhension de son être. Les gens extérieurs auraient pu la croire définitivement folle, enfermée dans une sorte d'autisme. Mais Shukaku qui lui était enfermé à l'intérieur d'elle, savait bien que ce n'était pas le cas. Et étrangement cette attitude intriguait au plus haut point le démon à une queue. Le seul vestige de folie de Karura était son ventre arrondi. Elle avait un telle dégoût pour cette protubérance, qu'il n'y avait guère plus que sa vision qui la faisait sortir de sa léthargie.  
Ce fut notamment le cas lorsqu'elle sentit, très tardivement, les premiers coups de pieds à l'intérieur de son ventre. C'était un soir de pleine lune et d'un seul coup Karura le sentit. Elle souleva le haut de sa tunique, et elle vit la peau de son ventre se déformer, bougeant de façon inquiétante. Sa tumeur prenait vie. Cette vision lui provoqua un haut le cœur, et elle courut aux toilettes vomir, profondément écœurée par cette vision. Elle avait eu deux enfants auparavant, et toujours elle avait été heureuse de les sentir s'agiter en elle. Mais là il n'en était rien. Elle avait l'impression, qu'un corps étranger, un parasite s'était introduit en elle, qu'il lui bouffait les entrailles et qu'à présent qu'il bougeait, il allait lui déchirer la peau le ventre, et sortir tel un monstre vampirique qui a fini de se nourrir de sa proie.  
Cette vision d'horreur la fit rentrer dans une rage folle, et elle détruisit tout dans l'appartement, ne retrouvant son calme qu'à l'aube lorsqu'enfin la chose en elle cessa définitivement de bouger, pour un temps seulement.  
Le Kazekage, était absence lorsque cela eut lieu, et ne rentra que quelques jours plus tard, au retour d'une mission diplomatique.  
Lorsqu'il rentra chez lui il trouva l'intérieur de sa maison ravagée, avec Karura assisse immobile au milieu des détritus.  
« Qu'est ce que c'est que ça, Karura ? »  
La jeune femme tourna son regard las vers lui sans pour autant répondre.  
« Pffffffffff », souffla désabusé le Yondaime.  
Il s'approcha de sa femme, se pencha vers elle et la saisit au bras pour la forcer à se lever et à le suivre.  
Il l'amena dans la salle de bain, mis un bain à couler, puis la déshabilla, avant de lui faire signe de rentrer dans l'eau.  
Elle s'exécuta, toujours plongée dans son mutisme.  
Il observa un instant le corps nu de sa femme, dos à lui, alors qu'elle pénétrait dans la baignoire. Elle était vraiment maigre. Bien que depuis qu'elle vivait à nouveau chez elle, elle se nourrissait mieux, les os de ses côtes, de ses omoplates, de chacune de ses vertèbres se dessinaient avec relief sous sa peau fine. Seul son ventre, comme une anomalie, offrait une courbe à cette silhouette.  
L'image de ce corps amaigri lui rappela tel un spectre du passé, le physique de la jeune fille de 16 ans, pleine de vie, qu'il avait jadis découvert à la lueur d'un feu dans une grotte obscure.  
Il souffla à nouveau puis secoua la tête. Il saisit un petit tabouret, s'assit au bout de la baignoire et empoigna le pommeau de la douche.  
Il rinça avec application les cheveux blonds de sa femme, avant de saisir un flacon, et d'en verser contenu sur sa tête et de commencer à la shampouiner.  
Ce massage du cuir chevelu provoqua une onde de bien-être en Karura qui se détendit pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Elle s'allongea plus confortablement afin que l'eau chaude la recouvre entièrement jusqu'au cou, et pencha légèrement la tête pour profiter au maximum de la sensation de ces doigts experts sur sa tête.  
Le Yondaime la laissa se relaxer ainsi plusieurs longues minutes sans stopper son massage, avant de rompre le silence.  
« Pourquoi ce saccage ? »

« Je ferai venir quelqu'un demain pour ranger. »  
Il rattrapa le pommeau de la douche et rinça. Alors que l'eau savonneuse lui coulait sur son visage, Karura dit :  
« Il a bougé. Cette chose en moi a bougé. »  
Le Yondaime resta silencieux, le visage fermé, toujours concentré sur sa tâche. Il saisit un autre flacon et recommença à shampouiner avec application.  
« Pourquoi n'as-tu pas tenté de me tuer, Karura. »  
« Parce qu'à la réflexion, tu es bien plus puni en restant en vie. La mort ça serait encore sans doute trop doux pour toi. »  
Un petit sourire amère se dessina au coin des lèvres du Yondaime, qui hocha doucement de la tête.  
« Alors, dans ce cas pourquoi ne tentes-tu pas de sauver ta vie ? Tu pourrais demander au Conseil de rejuger ton cas. »  
Karura émit un petit rire. « En voilà une drôle de suggestion, Kazekage-sama. Et que deviendrait votre précieux futur petit jinchûriki ? Soyons sérieux, je n'irai jamais mendier ma survie auprès des vieillards acariâtres du Conseil. Ils me détestent, et finalement moi aussi je les déteste. Je vous haïs tous, toi, eux, Suna. Jamais plus je ne mettrais mes pouvoirs au service de ce village, quand bien même on m'épargnerait. Vous m'avez tout pris, sauf peut être un vieux reste d'honneur. Alors je n'irai pas le sacrifier en rampant comme une miséreuse. Jamais je ne te ferai cette joie là ! »  
Encore une fois le Yondaime resta un instant silencieux. Puis il reprit.  
« Dans ce cas, c'est moi qui... »  
« TAIS-TOI ! » hurla Karura en se redressant dans sa baignoire. « Tu n'as eu aucun scrupule, à me détruire, me violer, me tuer, bien que j'ai toujours été ta femme fidèle et dévouée. Alors ne me fait pas l'affront de me faire croire que tu as des remords, ne me fait pas l'affront de vouloir revenir en arrière. C'est trop tard ! Si ouvres encore la bouche, je te tues. »  
Elle se rallongea dans la baignoire, souffla tremblante de colère, puis après s'être calmée elle dit :  
« Finis ce shampoing s'il te plaît ! »

* * *

Les mois filèrent comme le vent, et Karura ne put que voir avec horreur s'arrondir toujours plus son ventre. A chacune de ses visites, Chiyo lui confirmait la bonne santé de sa tumeur, et elle savait à présent qu'elle n'en avait plus pour très longtemps.  
Alors qu'elle regardait le ciel nocturne par la fenêtre du salon, elle s'adressa pour la première fois depuis longtemps au Kazekage.  
« C'est bientôt la pleine lune » dit-elle d'un voix monocorde.  
Le Yondaime releva sa tête du dossier qu'il était en train de lire surpris d'entendre la voix de sa femme. Il semblait ne pas s'être aperçu de sa présence avant cela, tellement habitué à son mutisme.  
Il décida de se lever de sa chaise et se rapprocha d'elle. Il fixa à son tour son regard sur l'astre lunaire qui s'arrondissait à vue d'œil comme le ventre d'une femme enceinte. Il savait aussi ce que cette phrase signifiée...  
Karura abandonna sa contemplation et tourna sa tête vers lui.  
« Pourquoi... dit-elle d'une petite voix hésitante. Pourquoi, mon frère n'a t'il jamais cherché à me revoir ? »  
A son tour la Yondaime tourna son regard vers Karura et fut surpris de lire dans ses yeux une crainte pleine d'appréhension.  
« Il n'y a pas un seul jour depuis ton enfermement où il n'a pas essayé de venir te voir. Au départ il a demandé à pouvoir te parler et te visiter, mais comme ça lui a été interdit par le Conseil, il a voulu forcer le passage dans la prison. Ça lui a valu plusieurs jours de cachot lui aussi. Puis, quand il fut enfin libéré, il est venu me supplier pour que je le laisse te voir. Ce jour là devant son insistance je lui ai révélé ce qui s'était vraiment passé entre nous. Il est entré dans une tel colère qu'il a bien failli me tuer malgré son faible niveau de combattant. Il fut à nouveau enfermé, puis finalement il a été décidé qu'il serait assigné à résidence, sous bonne garde d'ANBU afin qu'il puisse garder Temari et Kankurô. Mais même ainsi il a tenté plus d'une fois de tromper la vigilance des ANBU et s'enfuir pour venir te retrouver. »  
Karura sourit. Ainsi son petit frère ne l'avait pas abandonnée. Étrangement cette nouvelle lui fit un bien fou. S'il n'en restait qu'un il serait celui-là.  
Elle retourna brièvement son regard vers la lune, puis dit à nouveau :  
« C'est bientôt la pleine lune. Laisses-moi revoir mon frère et mes enfants. Juste une fois. »  
Le Kazekage fixa à nouveau son regard sur l'astre lunaire et hocha la tête. Puis il se retourna et partit en direction de la porte.  
« Je vais faire demander à ce qu'ils soient menés ici demain. »  
Il allait passer la porte lorsque la voix de Karura l'interrompit à nouveau.  
« Attends ! »  
Elle abandonna sa place prêt de la fenêtre et le rejoignit à la porte.  
« J'ai une question à te poser. »  
Perplexe le Kazekage fronça les sourcils mais lui fit signe de poursuivre.  
« Qu'ai-je été pour toi ? Une simple jinchûriki, une arme puissante, un jouet entre tes mains, où as-tu eu un jour des sentiments pour moi. Je préférerais une réponse franche.»  
Le regard de Karura n'exprimait rien. Elle voulait juste savoir avant de mourir, ce qu'il avait pu penser d'elle. Pourquoi ? Elle ne savait pas. Mais il lui fallait au moins cette réponse, peut être pour savoir si elle avait été un jour plus qu'un pion dans l'échiquier.  
« Je crois te l'avoir déjà dit par le passé Mais pour moi Karura est Karura. Bien qu'à des fins politiques je me sois souvent servi de ton statut de jinchûriki, moi, je ne t'ai jamais vu comme telle. Et c'est parce que tu es Karura que je t'ai voulu à mes côtés en tant que compagne, épouse et mère. J'ai certes été le pire époux qu'une femme puisse avoir, le plus ignoble, mais à la différence d'autres hommes, je n'ai jamais aimé que toi, et je n'aimerai jamais d'autres femmes. » Le timbre de sa voix était neutre, pourtant son regard qui fixait sans se détourner les yeux de Karura était plein de sincérité.  
Karura croisa les bras sous la poitrine, elle baissa la tête en fronçant les sourcils, semblant en plein combat intérieur. Soudain elle émit un petit rire inexpressif et redressa à nouveau la tête. Elle se pencha vers lui et murmura son oreille.

* * *

Le lendemain dès l'aube alors que Karura s'extirpait encore ensuquée des draps de son lit, après sa première nuit de sommeil depuis plusieurs mois, on l'informa de l'arrivée de son frère.  
A peine pénétra-t'elle dans le salon que son cadet se jeta dans ses bras.  
« Karura, Dieu merci... »Yashamaru la serrait de toute ses forces contre lui, des larmes plein les yeux.  
La jeune jinchûriki elle aussi resserra plus encore cette étreinte. Bien que son frère soit de nature plutôt chétive, entre ses bras elle s'était toujours sentie protégée et en sécurité.  
Il avait toujours été la pour elle. A chacune de ses peines, de ses chagrins il lui avait prêté son épaule fragile mais si rassurante.  
« Yashamaru. Je suis si heureuse de te voir. Quitter ce monde sans pouvoir voir mon petit frère adoré aurait été si triste. »  
« Je ne les laisserai pas te tuer », fit avec vigueur Yashamaru en mettant fin à leur étreinte.  
« A présent que nous sommes réunis, nous allons pouvoir mettre en place un plan d'action pour te tirer de là. Je t'aiderai à te venger si tu le souhaites. »  
« C'est inutile... »commença Karura.  
« INUTILE ! Ma sœur le sais-tu qu'il s'apprête à te sacrifier pour rien. Pour l'orgueil mal placé de ce connard qui te sert d'époux ! » Yashamaru était hors de lui. La rage et la haine semblaiten perler à travers tous les pores de sa peau.  
« Connais-tu au moins la vérité, Karura. Le Kazekage a fait voter son plan de dingue prévoyant l'assassinat du daimyo. Celui auquel, à juste titre, tu t'étais opposée et pour lequel il t'a sacrifié comme un lâche, un orgueilleux. Il fut décidé que ça serait lui qui se chargerait du meurtre. Ce qu'il ignorait alors c'est que le daimyo avait un taupe au sein du Conseil. Ce conseiller avait transmis tout le plan au daimyo qui se délectait déjà de notre déchéance. Il avait même fait placer une armée au porte du désert, prête le moment venu à nous rayer de la carte.  
Le Yondaime n'a dû sa survie qu'à son extrême méfiance, et au fait qu'il ne révéla pas aux membres du Conseil la teneur exacte de son plan. Quand il vit que sa tentative d'assassinat tournait au vinaigre, il parvint à prendre la fuite et à rejoindre Suna. Mais c'était trop tard, le daimyo du Vent était à présent au courant de tout et il demanda justice.  
Suna traversa la plus grave crise de son histoire, et à cause de notre Kazekage nous n'avions même plus notre arme ultime pour nous défendre.  
Suna et le Yondaime ne durent leur survie qu'à une pirouette diplomatique bancale du Kazekage. Il menaça de faire détruire les mines d'or et d'argent se trouvant dans notre désert qui sont la principale source de revenue du daimyo du Vent.  
Sous cette pression le daimyo signa un accord de paix entre le Pays et son village ninja, mais tu te doutes bien que cela ne durera pas éternellement, et que le Daimyo ne tardera pas à se venger.  
Après ce fiasco, ce chien de Yondaime serait-il venu te présenter ses excuses, te faire libérer. Non, bien sur ! Il est bien trop orgueilleux pour cela, alors qu'il devrait ramper devant toi. Mais cette affaire l'a bien prouvé. Il est un mauvais chef. Finalement je me demande même si sans toi, il serait un jour parvenu à quelque chose. »  
« Tu te trompes Yashamaru », fit d'une voix douce Karura, comme si le récit édifiant que venait de lui faire son frère ne l'avait pas touché.  
« Tu prends sa défense ?! » s'indigna Yashamaru.  
« Non, je connais ses torts mieux que quiconque. Mais je connais aussi ses mérites. Je sais que sans lui Suna n'existerait plus depuis longtemps. Ce n'est pas un euphémisme ou une admiration abusive, ça je n'en ai plus pour lui. C'est juste une réalité. C'est lui qui a empêché Suna de mourir avec le Troisième Kazekage, lui qui a redressé la situation et recréé les forces de ce village, lui encore qui a empêché tant de fois le diamyo de nous détruire. Moi, je n'ai été qu'un instrument, un appui efficace. La preuve c'est que même si son dernier plan fut la plus grave, la plus ignoble erreur de sa vie, c'est son génie stratégique qui a permis à Suna de ne pas être détruite cette fois encore. »  
« Mais ce qu'il t'a fait ne peut être pardonné ! ».  
« Je ne lui pardonne pas, je ne lui pardonnerai jamais, expliqua Karura avec détermination, je suis juste aussi orgueilleuse que lui. Il me tue par orgueil, je me laisse tuer par orgueil car je ne veux pas avoir à demander à ce qu'on m'épargne. N'est pas pathétique mon frère. » conclut-elle en ricanant.  
« Je ne comprends pas... »  
« Tu sais le jour de conception de cette tumeur, dit-elle en désignant vaguement de la main son ventre, j'étais folle de rage. J'ai perdu tout espoir en la race humaine, tout sentiment. Je me suis alors dit que je devais n'aimer que moi, vivre que pour moi et détruire tout ce qui se dresserait sur mon chemin. J'avais l'intention de tuer tous les habitants de Suna en commençant par mon mari et de détruire la ville. Pourtant le temps passa mais je ne fis rien. Moi même je ne savais pas pourquoi. Ma rage était toujours intacte, et ma haine plus forte chaque jour. Et elle augmenta d'autant plus lorsque je découvris que cette chose se développait en moi. Ma colère ne connaissait plus de limite, elle me consumait mais pour autant même dans les pires moment de ma folie je ne cédais pas à cette envie. Pourquoi ? Je l'ai compris que récemment. Parce que je suis Karura et que quoiqu'il arrive je reste Karura. La plus part des gens à qui on implante un bijuu sombrent dans la folie et finissent par tuer et tout détruire sur leur passage. Mais moi, même une fois devenue jinchûriki je suis restée Karura. On m'a brisée et détruite, on m'a poussée à la folie, mais je suis restée une fois de plus Karura. Ce qui fut ma force et fit de moi le meilleure jinchûriki, devenait ma plus grande faiblesse. Car Karura aime du plus profond de son être son village, ses habitants, son frère, ses enfants...et même et surtout son ignoble mari. »  
« Alors ça signifie que tu vas te laisser mourir, le laisser sans sortir comme ça, sans rien faire ! » s'insurgea Yashamaru la gorge nouée et les yeux pleins de larmes.  
« Non, il sera puni crois-moi. Je suis Karura et je ne peux rien faire à cause de cela. Mais ma haine elle est réelle. Elle a nourri une tumeur qui n'a cessé de grandir en moi. Lui ne connaît que la haine, lui n'aimera que lui, ne vivra que pour lui et n'aura pas mes barrière. Il sera mon bras à travers la mort. J'ai toujours dit que je croyais en les générations futures, que je croyais qu'elles pouvaient réussir là où leurs parents avaient échoués. Je le crois toujours. » Pour la première fois depuis le début de cette grossesse Karura passa une main caressante sur son ventre puis avec un sourire elle conclut en disant « Il détruira ce vieux monde. Il changera Suna. »  
Yashamaru se jeta dans les bras de sa sœur et resta un moment à y sangloter avant d'accepter la décision de sa sœur et de déclarer d'une voix enrouée :  
« Je veillerai sur lui, comme je l'ai fait avec tes autres enfants, afin qu'il exhausse la dernière volonté de sa mère. »  
« Et mes enfants ? » Demanda Karura, « Où sont-ils »  
« Ils sont ici, c'est juste que je voulais te parler avant cela. Je vais aller les chercher. »  
Son frère quitta le salon un instant. Karura elle demeura immobile. Elle attendait avec une certaine appréhension la visite de ses enfants. Elle ne les avait pas vus depuis presque un an. Ils devaient avoir énormément grandi et changé. Peut être la reconnaîtraient-ils pas. Peut être auraient-ils peur d'elle. Qui sait ce qu'on racontait sur la jinchûriki folle en ville.  
Et elle, ne les rejetterait-elle pas en raison de leur ressemblance avec leur père ?  
Mais tous ses doutes s'envolèrent lorsqu'elle vit deux tornades franchir le pas de la porte et courir vers elle en criant :  
« MAMAAAAAAAN ! » Ils se jetèrent dans ses bras, la serrant avec toute la force que pouvaient fournir leurs petits bras potelés.  
« Maman ! Tu nous as manqué. T'étais où ? Pourquoi t'es pas passée nous voir chez tonton Yaya ? Tu nous aimais plus ? Nous on t'aime maman ? Tu vas rester avec nous, hein ? On sera très sage. On t'a fait des dessins tu veux voir ? »  
Les deux enfants excités comme des puces ne semblaient plus vouloir s'arrêter de parler et continuaient leur interrogatoire sans laisser le temps à leur mère de répondre quoique ce soit.  
« Si vous la harcelez comme elle ne pourra pas vous répondre. » Dit en rigolant Yashamaru qui rerentrait dans la salle à leur suite. Il présentait à nouveau un visage doux, loin de celui déformé par la haine et par les pleures. Le visage du gentil oncle Yaya.  
« Laissez-moi vous regarder un peu. » Fit Karura avec un sourire. « Comme vous avez grandi. »  
Elle observa tout d'abord son cadet, le petit Kankurô. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu c'était encore un bébé, marchant à peine et bredouillant quelques maigres mots de vocabulaire déformés. A présent il gambadait et commençait à perdre ses traits tous ronds de bébé pour un visage de petit garçon. Il était presque aussi grand que sa sœur aînée malgré leur année de différence et son allure générale tout comme son visage, malgré ses traits enfantins, rappelés en écho ceux de son illustre père. Fallait-il qu'elle s'en attriste ? Quel genre d'homme deviendrait-il ? Elle ne le saurait jamais. Mais elle voulait croire que cette ressemblance physique ne le prédestinerait pas à faire les mêmes erreurs que le Kazekage. Croire en la future génération. Elle caressa la tête du garçonnet et tourna la tête vers Temari.  
La petite fille était vraiment jolie. Elle avait étrangement conservé la coiffure à quatre couettes que son oncle lui avait faite la dernière fois qu'elle avait vu. Elle aussi avait beaucoup grandi. Bien qu'encore jeune, ses grands yeux verts reflétaient l'intelligence et la détermination. Quelle genre de femme deviendrait-elle, elle qui allait dès à présent être livrée à elle-même dans un monde d'homme ? Elle lui caressa aussi la tête.  
Soudain le petit Kankurô sembla remarquer quelque chose d'étrange chez sa mère.  
« Maman, t'as un gros ventre, t'as trop mangé ? »  
« T'es bête » le réprimanda Temari en le tapant à l'arrière de la tête.  
« Ben c'est quoi ? » interrogea perplexe le petit garçon en tendant son index en direction du ventre de sa mère.  
« Euh... » fit Temari en croisant les bras et prenant un air sérieux, mais n'ayant pas vraiment de réponse à l'interrogation.  
Yashamaru émit un petit rire et dit : « Si votre maman à le ventre rond c'est parce qu'il y a un bébé dedans. »  
« UN BÉBÉ ! » s'exclamèrent d'une même voix les deux enfants.  
« C'est vrai, maman ? » demanda avec un certain scepticisme la petite Temari.  
Karura se contenta de hocher la tête positivement avec un petit « hum ». A vrai dire elle ne pouvait pas l'appeler « bébé », pour elle ce n'était qu'une tumeur gorgée de haine, mais on ne dit pas cela à des enfants.  
« Mais pourquoi t'as mis le bébé dans ton ventre ? Tu l'as mangé ? »demanda Kankurô inquiet avant de se recevoir une nouvelle tape de la part de sa sœur.  
« Maman mangerait pas un bébé. »  
Le manège des deux enfants amusa fortement les adultes. Puis Yashamaru se décida à éclairer quelque peu les deux enfants.  
« Vous aussi vous avez été dans le ventre de votre mère avant. »  
« Vraiment ? » interrogea Kankurô en adressant à sa sœur un regard interrogateur qui semblait demander une confirmation.  
A vrai dire Temari ne se souvenait pas si son frère avait été ou non dans le ventre de leur mère. Elle était alors bien trop petite pour s'en souvenir. Mais elle on lui avait déjà dit plusieurs fois en lui désignant des femmes aux ventres très ronds qu'il y avait un bébé dedans. Aussi pour conserver sa supériorité sur son petit frère elle adopta une attitude de vieux sage, hocha la tête sous le regard admiratif de son frère.  
« Mais pourquoi il est dans ton ventre ? »  
« C'est comme ça que naissent les bébés, expliqua Yashamaru. Ils sont créés dans le ventre de leur mère. Mais au départ ils sont trop petits pour sortir, alors ils restent au chaud dans le ventre de leur maman, protégés, jusqu'au jour où ils sont assez grands et où ils sortent. »  
« Mais ils sortent par où ? » demanda Kankurô vraiment intrigué.  
Yashamaru se gratta la tête et lui dit avec un sourire doux. « Je te l'expliquerai quand tu seras plus grand ».  
Le petit garçon bouda, il avait encore plein de question. Temari, elle, tendit la main vers le ventre de sa mère avec douceur et demanda :  
« Et lui il va bientôt naître. »  
« Oui » répondit avec mélancolie Karura.  
Les deux enfants se sourirent puis sautillèrent joyeusement face à cette annonce d'un futur petit frère ou petite sœur, sans voir la déchirure sur le visage de Yashamaru et l'ombre de la mort sur celui de leur mère.  
« Alors je vais être un grand-frère » fit Kankurô fièrement en bombant le torse. « Je veux un garçon, comme ça je jouerai avec. Les filles c'est nulle. »  
Nouvelle tape de Temari.  
Les enfants passèrent la matinée à jouer et discuter avec leur mère. Kakura elle cherchait à fixer dans sa mémoire ses derniers instant en leur compagnie. Il fallait qu'elle en profite une dernière fois, mais devant leur amour, leur douceur, elle avait envie de hurler. Laissez-moi du temps. Laissez-moi encore profiter d'eux. Elle avait envie de pleurer. Mais on ne pleure pas devant ses enfants, surtout si c'est le dernier souvenir qu'ils auront de vous.  
Au début de l'après midi, comme tous les jours les deux enfants firent la sieste. Bien qu'ils aient au départ refusé de dormir pour « continuer à jouer avec maman » ils ne mirent pas très longtemps à sombrer, les deux enlacés contre leur maman, la tête posée sur son ventre.  
« J'avais peur qu'ils m'aient oubliée, où qu'ils ne m'aiment plus après tout ce temps. » fit Karura en leur caressant les cheveux, sans relever son regard de leur visage.  
« Jamais je n'aurais permis une telle chose. Je leur parle de toi tous les jours. Crois-moi, moi vivant jamais personne ne dira du mal de toi à ces enfants. » Yashamaru sourit à sa sœur, et s'approcha pour l'embrasser sur le front.  
« Merci, Yashamaru. Merci pour tout. Merci d'être mon frère. »  
Un tremblement traversa Yashamaru qui étreignit une fois de plus sa sœur.  
« Je vais faire du thé, tu en veux. »  
« Oui je veux bien. »  
Yashamaru quitta le salon et Karura resta seule avec ses enfants.  
Ce soudain silence la plongea dans ses réflexions. Des pensées toujours plus sombres, toujours plus mortelles. Comme si la lumière qu'avait apporté la visite de son frère et de ses enfants n'avait que fait grandir l'ombre en elle. Ils étaient la vie, et à son grand regret elle était la mort. Où plutôt elle était une morte en sursis. Mais bientôt son cancer lui déroberait le peu qui lui restait.  
Elle caressa machinalement son ventre symbole de sa déchéance, le visage fermé.  
« T'es triste maman ? » fit une petite voix à ses côtés.  
Surprise, Karura sursauta avant de tourner son regard mélancolique vers la fillette qui se cramponnait à son bras. Elle lui adressa un faible sourire avant de répondre :  
« Ce n'est rien Temari, tu peux continuer de dormir. »  
Mais la fillette ne parut pas convaincue. Elle inclina légèrement sa tête et fixa sa mère. Ses beaux yeux d'un vert profond semblaient vouloir la sonder. Ce visage étrangement concentré donnait à Temari une expression étonnamment adulte pour son âge.  
Puis, après un temps qui sembla infini à Karura, sa fille reprit la parole :  
« Tu sais, tu dois pas t'en faire pour le bébé. » Temari posa sa main sur le ventre de sa mère. « Même si tu dois pas être là, comme quand tonton Yaya restait avec nous, moi je m'occuperai bien de lui. Je le protégerai, même des méchants. Parce que je suis sa grande sœur. Je fais pareil avec Kankurô. »  
« Protéger des méchants » pensa Karura, c'est sûrement lui le plus grand méchant qu'elle aura à affronter. Oubliant presque qu'elle avait à faire à une petite fille d'à peine 3 ans, Karura ne put s'empêcher de formuler sa pensée.  
« Mais dis-moi Temari, que feras-tu si ce « bébé » est un monstre, si c'est lui le méchant que tout le monde déteste et craint, même toi ? »  
Sans que cela ne sembla provoquer en elle la moindre réflexion, Temari répondit du tac au tac :  
« Même si c'est un monstre, et même s'il me fait un peu peur, ben moi je l'aimerai et je le protégerai quand même. Parce que c'est mon petit-frère et parce que maman peut pas faire de bébé méchant.  
Alors même si j'ai peur je serai toujours à côté de lui pour l'aider et pas que moi, Kankurô aussi, c'est une promesse pour la vie, maman. »  
Le bambin, comme s'il avait entendu dans son sommeil la conversation de sa mère et sa sœur, posa à son tour la main sur le ventre arrondi de sa génitrice en émettant un lointain « hum ».  
A nouveau Karura eut un sourire mélancolique. Ses enfants semblaient déjà avoir un amour sans borne pour cette chose qu'elle exécrait. Cependant, connaissant, grâce à son petit frère, la puissance que pouvait revêtir l'amour fraternel. Elle ne doutait pas un instant que ses deux petits tiendraient leur promesse coûte que coûte. Si son cancer ne les tuait pas avant, alors il trouverait, qu'il le veuille ou non, en eux les meilleurs alliés, ceux qui restent fidèlement à vos côtés jusqu'au bout.  
Cette pensée provoqua un pincement au cœur à Karura. Elle regarda à nouveau Temari dont le visage lui renvoyé l'image du sien en écho.

« Temari...tu sais protéger et aimer quelqu'un c'est bien mais il ne faut pas le faire aveuglément. Pas comme moi.  
Temari, bientôt je vais devoir te laisser seule dans un monde dangereux où tu ne seras malheureusement entourée que d'hommes alors je veux que tu me fasses une promesse. »  
Étrangement, les yeux de la fillette se gorgèrent de larmes. Bien qu'elle ne saisisse pas véritablement le sens des paroles de sa mère elle en ressentait instinctivement la gravité. Cependant, en dépit d'une boule au fond de la gorge, Temari se retint de fondre en larmes comme le font parfois les enfants de son âge, et hocha la tête en signe d'écoute et d'approbation.  
« Sois toujours forte, ne cèdes en rien à personne, même, ou plutôt surtout, face à un homme, même si c'est ton frère. »

Comme si elle voulait donner du poids aux paroles de sa mère la fillette s'essuya les yeux et arbora dès lors un regard sérieux. Karura sourit. Oui elle sera forte. Apte à survivre dans ce monde dangereux.  
Puis la jinchûriki, avec une étrange mélancolie dans la voix, mais avec une détermination plus grande poursuivit.  
« Mais tu dois surtout me promettre que même si tu aimes un jour quelqu'un très fort, même si tu souhaites le protéger, l'aider de toute ton âme, comme tu veux le faire pour ce « bébé », il ne faudra, jamais, jamais suivre cet amour aveuglément. Sois toujours ton propre chef, le propre maître de ta destinée. »  
Bien entendu la fillette trois ans ne saisit pas la signification réelle et la portance du message de sa mère. Pourtant elle hocha de la tête et jura. Dès lors, son imaginaire se gorgea de phrases prophétiques lui demandant d'être forte, plus forte que les garçons, et de jamais se laisser faire. Sans qu'elle n'en ait conscience cette dernière conversation avec sa mère, forgerait à jamais ce qu'aller devenir la future Temari.  
Après cette discussion avec sa fille, comme si rien était, et qu'à présent tout avait été dit, le reste de la journée se déroula dans la même atmosphère chaleureuse que la matinée.

Le soir, lorsque le Yondaime Kazekage revint à son domicile afin de mettre fin à cette dernière entrevue entre sa femme et ses enfants, il découvrir Karura sur le canapé de salon, endormie la tête contre l'épaule de son frère, Temari et Kankurô blottis contre son ventre rebondi.  
On aurait pu croire en les voyant ainsi, qu'il s'agissait là du tableau idyllique d'une famille heureuse.  
Dans d'autres circonstances, dans une autre vie, le Kazekage aurait pu/dû être là, assis sur ce canapé avec sa femme et ses enfants auprès de lui. Une bile amère lui traversa la trachée. Il contemplait avec horreur le fruit de son pêcher, sa punition mortelle. Karura avait eu raison de dire qu'elle le punissait bien plus en le laissant en vie qu'en le tuant.  
Mais le Yondaime Kazekage était un homme qui assumait toujours ses actes. Il revêtit une fois de plus son masque froid. Il ferait acte de contrition, buvant la coupe jusqu'à la lie.

* * *

Deux jours après la visite de ses enfants, par un clair jour de janvier en ce pays qui ne connaît pas l'hiver, Karura fut amenée dans la salle du scellement du palais du Kazekage.

C'était la quatrième fois de sa vie qu'elle y était conduite. La première fois fut le jour où elle devint la jinchûriki de Suna, la seconde et troisième pour la naissance, sous haute surveillance, de Temari et Kankurô. A présent, ce lieu qui l'avait accueilli lors des principaux tournants dans sa vie, lui ouvrait à nouveau ses portes pour y jouer le dernier acte.  
Elle réglerait dès lors ses comptes avec ce monde, payant de sa vie son ultime pêché d'orgueil, son ultime acte d'amour.  
Le prix d'une vie pour une vie.  
Mais allait-elle vraiment mettre au monde une nouvelle vie. Elle en doutait presque. A force de parler de cancer, de haïr cette chose qui se développait en elle, elle se demandait si finalement elle n'allait pas accoucher d'une tumeur répugnante.

Déchirée par des contractions douloureuses, comme à chacun de ses accouchements, Karura se mordait les lèvres jusqu'au sang pour ne pas crier, hurler, et offrir un spectacle trop réjouissant aux témoins présents. C'était là son dernier baroud d'honneur.  
Les acteurs étaient tous en place. Chiyo et Ebizô, assistés de médicaux-nins de haut niveau, s'affairaient à mettre l'enfant au monde et à préparer en suivant la cérémonie de scellement. Yashamaru le regard plein de haine et de désespoir observait, à la demande de sa sœur, la scène, dangereusement encadré par quatre ANBU. Enfin, dans un coin de la pièce, les bras croisés et le visage sombre, se tenait droit et majestueux la Yondaime Kazekage.  
Étrangement, la scène semblait se jouer dans un silence de mort, nul ne parlait, et seul les halètements étouffés d'une Karura à bout de souffle, raisonnaient contre les murs froids de la salle.  
Aussi quand la voix de Chiyo se fit entendre, l'assistance sursauta presque d'effroi.  
« Ça y est presque, je vois la tête. Aller encore un effort Karura. »  
Bien que toujours autoritaire, la voix de la douairière était presque aimable et réconfortante à l'attention de la jinchûriki.  
Karura poussa encore une fois et redressant un peu pour se donner plus de force. Cette fois, elle ne put retenir un râle de douleur avant de retomber exténuée sur sa couche.  
La respiration saccadée, la sueur perlant sur sa peau, manquant de peu tomber dans l'inconscient en raison de sa grande faiblesse physique, elle entendit avec étonnement le premier cri de l'enfant qu'elle venait de mettre en monde.  
« Alors ce n'était pas une tumeur finalement, mais bel et bien un bébé» pensa-t'elle fatiguée.  
Elle pencha sa tête sur le côté dans l'espoir d'apercevoir cet être qui allait à présent la tuer. Mais hélas, les médicaux-nins déjà occupés à mettre en œuvre la cérémonie de scellement, bloquaient son champ de vision.  
« Je veux le voir ! » dit-elle dans un souffle à peine audible. Mais personne ne sembla y prêter attention. Personne ? Non, pas vraiment, bientôt le Kazekage restait en retrait jusque là, s'avança et d'un voix tonnante déclara :

« N'avez vous pas entendu ce qu'elle vient de dire. Elle veut le voir. » Son regard était dur et sans appel.  
Pourtant la jeune médical-nin qui tenait le nourrisson dans ses bras sembla hésiter. Aussi, Chiyo prit d'autorité l'enfant et alla le déposer avec douceur auprès de sa mère.  
Toujours haletante et à bout de force Karura observa le minuscule baluchon posé à côté de son visage.  
Elle ne put, bien malgré elle, retenir une larme. Ce nourrisson était minuscule. On pouvait presque douter de sa viabilité. Sûrement était-ce dû au refus de s'alimenter de Karura au cours de sa grossesse.  
Pourtant la jinchûriki devait bien l'admettre cette petite tumeur là, était incroyablement belle. Il était même, à n'en pas douter, le plus bel enfant qu'elle ait mis en monde. Si Temari tenait d'elle, et Kankurô de son père, ce petit être roux semblait être la symbiose parfaite de ses deux parents, la conjonction parfaite de leurs qualités respectives. En d'autre temps Karura aurait sûrement était la plus fière de femme d'offrir à son époux une telle merveille.  
Mais les choses à présent étaient bien différentes. Cet ange au cheveux rouges n'était pour elle qu'une autre forme de la faucheuse.  
Elle releva son regard las sur le visage de son époux qui se tenait à présent à ses côtés, toujours insondable.  
Dans un murmure elle lui dit : « Le nom de cet enfant sera Gaara. »  
Cette fois le Yondaime se figea, son masque froid se fissura et il ne put empêcher une lueur de surprise de passer dans son regard.  
Dans son esprit lui revenait les échos d'un lointain passé.

« Tu sais, j'aimerais casser avec cette maudite tradition qui veut que l'on donne aux enfants de ma famille un nom de démon. Petite, j'ai souvent eu l'impression d'être prisonnière de mon prénom, qu'il me destinait à être un démon moi-même, et à vrai dire, ce fut le cas. Ce n'est pas une preuve d'amour que de donner à un enfant un nom qui le condamne dès sa naissance, et jamais je n'imposerai à mes enfants, que j'ai désirés, un tel fardeau »

La voix de Karura le rappela à nouveau à la réalité, avec plus de force elle poursuivit :  
«Le nom de cet enfant sera Gaara, le démon qui n'aime que lui. » Elle se pencha vers le nourrisson et lui dit « Je souhaite que tu n'aimes que toi, que tu ne te battes que pour toi. Je te donne ce nom et cette voie pour que tu vives éternellement. Ainsi ma haine pour ce monde me survivra et deviendra éternelle. C'est à travers toi qu'elle vivra, tu es le fruit de ma vengeance. A toi je confie le pouvoir de détruire le vieux Suna et de reconstruire le nouveau monde qui en découlera. »  
Elle déplaça son regard d'eau sur son frère.  
« Je compte sur toi Yashamaru pour qu'il ne perde pas sa voie. »

Son frère hocha la tête et voulut se rendre au chevet de sa sœur, mais les ANBU le retinrent avec force. Karura détacha son regard de la scène et le reporta sur son époux comme si elle attendait son approbation.  
La voix grave mais imperceptiblement nouée, il répondit « Qu'il en soit ainsi. »  
Karura fit alors un signe à Chiyo et la douairière récupéra l'enfant afin de procéder au scellement.

Alors que la cérémonie débutait, Karura sentit son âme être aspirée tout au fond de sa psyché.  
Devant elle se dressait Shukaku, le tanuki de sable.

« Alors Karura, l'heure des adieux est enfin venue. » le démon ricanait.  
« Je vais afin pouvoir prendre mes aises, un enfant ça se manipule si facilement. J'espère qu'il sera aussi distrayant que tu ne le fus. »  
« N'en doute pas » sourit Karura. « Cependant, tu aurais tord de croire que ça sera plus facile pour toi. »  
La jeune femme s'avança vers le bijuu et posa sa main sur son ventre de sable. Le démon voulut reculer mais ne le put pas, retenu par les dernières maigres réserves de chakra de Karura.

« Que fais-tu Karura ? » hurla Shukaku.  
« Je scelle en toi une partie de mon chakra. Ainsi une part de moi restera auprès de Gaara. Après tout il est le fruit de ma haine, je dois veiller à ce qu'il ne se gatte pas. »  
Le démon émit un râle puissant qui se transforma en un rire goguenard.  
« Tu auras était la plus puissante de mes hôtes et aussi la plus énervante jusqu'au bout, Karura. Je t'en félicite. »  
La jeune femme ne répondit pas. Déjà elle sentait Shukaku se détacher et s'éloigner d'elle, en même temps que sa vue à elle semblait glisser dans les ténèbres, comme le sable du désert glisse entre les doigts de celui qui cherche à s'en saisir.  
Elle revint un instant à la réalité, mais tout, autour d'elle était déjà sombre. Seul un regard encore plus sombre, un regard qui l'attirait tant depuis toujours, la retint un instant dans ce monde.  
Elle bougea les lèvres pour lui adresser une dernière parole, pourtant aucun son n'en sortit. Cependant, le Kazekage, à qui ces mots étaient destinés, sembla parfaitement les comprendre. Il bougea à son tour ses lèvres silencieusement. Karura sourit.  
« Finalement cette existence fut plutôt agréable. »  
Son souffle retomba en même temps que retombèrent les grains de sable minuscules qui dansaient toujours imperceptiblement autour d'elle.  
Déjà elle était trop loin pour entendre les cris de son frère qui l'appelait au désespoir, pour sentir ses larmes qui mouillaient son corps déjà froid.

Lorsque le scellement fut fini Yashamaru était toujours avachi en pleure sur le corps de sa sœur.  
Le Yondaime légèrement en recule observait la scène droit et impassible. Chiyo vint à ses côtés, jetant à son tour un œil distrait à la tragédie qui se jouait là.  
« Shukaku est à présent scellé en Gaara. Yondaime, c'est la dernière fois que je fais ceci. Cette fois ça a été trop loin. Je me retire du Conseil, du monde des shinobis, de toute cette misère. » elle désigna de la main le corps sans vie de Karura  
Le Kazekage hocha de la tête. Tous se retirèrent et il ne demeura là que Karura, Yashamura et le Yondaime.  
« Yashamaru, peux-tu nous laisser un instant. »  
Le jeune homme se redressa sans un mot et partit en direction de la porte avant d'être stoppé par la voix du Quatrième.  
« Yashamaru. Pourquoi m'accordes-tu ce privilèges ? Tu dois profondément me haïr pour avoir tuer cette sœur que tu aimais tant. »  
« C'est vrai maître. Vous êtes pour moi le pire monstre que cette terre ait connu, j'aimerais vous haïr et vous détruire. Mais ma sœur, cette sœur que j'aimais plus que tout, elle, elle vous aimait. Même après ce que vous avez fait, même en mourant. Et je ne peux haïr ce que ma sœur aimait. Maître, je serai à présent et jusqu'à mon dernier souffle votre serviteur, pour protéger l'héritage de Karura. »

Il quitta la salle sans un regard pour le Yondaime.  
Ce dernier s'avança vers le corps de son épouse.  
« Karura... »  
Le masque se fissura pour la dernière fois de sa vie. Une larme tomba sur la paupière close de Karura et glissa doucement le long de sa joue.

* * *

Karura eut droit à des obsèques officielles. Bien que les membres du Conseils et les membres des ANBU eurent d'elle, sur la fin de sa vie, l'image d'une jinchûriki ayant perdu le contrôle de son bijuu, la population de Suna elle ne fut pas informée de la situation. Aussi, c'est en tant que grande guerrière de la Troisième Grande Guerre Ninja, en tant que héroïne qui sauva bon nombre de vies lors de la disparition du Troisième Kazekage, en tant que membre du Conseil et épouse aimante et fidèle du Kazekage que Karura reçut les honneurs d'un peuple en deuil.  
Le Quatrième Hokage et son épouse Kushina en déplacement diplomatique à ce moment là, furent même présent lors de la cérémonie, assurant le Kazekage de leur soutien et de leur grande tristesse pour lui et ses jeunes enfants. Une fois de plus le Yondaime du sable se fit la réflexion que ces ninjas de Kohona étaient bien étranges et accordaient bien trop de place aux sentiments.  
Mais peut être que finalement ce n'était là les préoccupations d'un jeune couple qui s'apprête à construire une famille et qui prie pour qu'une telle tragédie ne les touche jamais.  
Yashamaru assista lui aussi bien entendu aux obsèques. Il était profondément écœuré. Comment ces gens de Suna qui avaient craint et haï sa sœur leur vie durant, osaient à présent faire étalage de tristesse ? Il les trouvait hypocrites et laids.  
A ses côtés se tenaient les enfants du Yondaime et de Karura.  
Gaara dans ses bras était étrangement sage, Kankurô à sa droite pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps, demandant à revoir sa maman, quant à Temari à sa gauche, elle se tenait bien droite sans une larme. Une promesse est une promesse, elle serait forte.  
Au final le cortège funèbre amena la dépouille de Karura vers sa dernière demeure, le cimetière des héros de Suna situé prés de la grande falaise de pierre aux portes de la ville.  
Sur sa pierre tombale le Yondaime Kazekage fit graver cet étrange épitaphe :

« A Karura qui demeura toujours Karura. »

Ainsi s'acheva l'une des chroniques du sable.

Cependant, le sable du désert balayé par le vent s'envole et se disperse mais toujours demeure.

**Le mot de la fin :**

Voilà cette fois-ci c'est véritablement fini. J'ai adoré écrire cette fic, même si je ne suis pas véritablement parvenue à transmettre par écrit la profondeur des sentiments que je voulais mettre en œuvre. Malgré tout je suis plutôt satisfaite d'avoir tenu jusqu'au bout le cap que je m'étais fixée.  
Dans ce dernier chapitre je me suis permise de laisser quelques blancs, comme ce que Karura chuchote à l'oreille du Kazekage ou leurs derniers mots respectifs. Bien que j'ai une idée personnelle de ce qui se dit, je voulais laisser au lecteur, en fonction de son ressenti face à ce couple, la liberté de compléter ces blancs.  
Voilà, et merci encore à ceux qui auront lu cette fic sur des personnages plus que secondaires.


End file.
